The Family In New Orleans
by crystallynn
Summary: Erik is captured by the people who once called him the Devil's Child, told by a new friend of his that they will be rescued by his family. Erik is now in New Orleans with a family filled with Love and music. Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Erik took one more glance at his domain, his lair, the lair witch will now be filled with nothing but haunting memories of what _has _happened, and what happened _now_. Will this finally be it? Will I return to this pitiful world? No. Never again, I will never return to my hell. This is it, I may not know if I will survive, or if someone might recognize me and decide to take action, but I do know that my day of haunting and tormenting are over. Christine is gone, I can't change that, and as much as I want to I can't.

I hid underneath small houses where no one went. I waited Intel it was dark, I waited after hours. Finally there was no one in sight except maybe few women who ruled the streets of Paris, and the men waiting to either pleasure them, or get pleasured by them, or just do the worst of all crimes to them. Torture them, rape them, and then leave them to rot in the dirty Ally's.

I walked the lonesome filthy streets; I walked past the whores who stared at me with desire. _They think they know me already_. I gave a short, dark chuckle. _They know nothing._

As I continued walking I realized from the corner of my eye one of the whores who was talking with her friends began walking toward me. Her slender body moved lavishly in the night, the blood red dress she wore raped tightly to the corset she wore making her chest extremely noticeable. By the sound of her heels I can tell she was now fully behind me.

"From the looks of it love, I'd say your in the need of…" She stopped dead as I turned around to face her, my deformity hitting the light. She took a few steps; she was pale and wide-eyed. She was terrified, I could tell, I lived with that look my whole life.

"The need of what Mademoiselle? The need of _pleasure_!" I spat the last word at her. I walked forward toward her, she could handle no more, she ran away shouting.

"It the devil himself! Someone please its the devil! It's the devil!"

I took my leave as soon as people began to crowd the young streetwalker. But then the obvious came.

"You there! I see him; he was the one attacking that girl!" shouted an old man sticking his head out his bedroom window. Men and women all turned their eyes on me. I could still here the young woman's cry.

"It was the devil! Oh god help us! He tried to take my soul!" The woman just couldn't stay quiet could she? The angry men and women began running at me. I ran as fast as I could. _PERFECT! Just what I need, another mob coming for me!_

I ran and ran till I heard the mob no more. I turned around and saw that no one was behind me. How long have I been running? Where have I run? I looked around me, the area seemed familiar but then didn't. I felt as if I shouldn't be here, that something would come and come soon. Something I would regret, it feels like betrayal, but then again, I always felt that. I walked Intel my legs gave away, luckily there was an abandon barn, and somewhere I can hide out for the night.

I slipped in the dark and gloomy place, _just the way I like it_. I climbed the ladder to the attic where a big pile of hay lay; I settled myself and surprisingly fell asleep within instants.


	2. Chapter 2: My Name is Solitaire

Chapter 2: My Name is Solitaire 

I regret falling asleep so sudden, because when I did, those eyes that I hoped I would forget were right in front of me, those lips that I yearned for yet wish I wouldn't were there as well, her sent, her everything, she was there leaving me, leaving me in the dark where I'm always at, where I'll always be. How much I wanted her to just save me, why can't she accept me? Why can't she see I love her and will never stop…why?

_Why? Why? Why? Christine! Please don't…don't leave, please! No! _

"NOOOOO!" I shot up remembering where I was. The sweat was soaking my white undershirt and brown Pants that I wore in the performance of_ Don Juan Triumphant, _The unforgettable night. I swung my legs over and placed my hands on my face rubbing my tired eyes. I rubbed my deformed face tracing the bumps and lines, I quickly stopped dropped my hand in disgust.

I climbed down the ladder and made my way to the docks. I could no longer stay here in Paris; I have to leave, to many memories, _to many bloody memories!_

I suddenly stopped. I dropped to my knees and choked, I was begging for air, but when It finally reached me water came out of my mouth, I vomited water, I was ill, I haven't had food in days. I was on my back; sweat was traveling down my face.

I lay there for only a few minutes, then I was back on my feet, I won't stop now, if I'm going to die, I will not die here. But then I froze! In front of me was a woman, not just any woman; just by looking at the clothes she wore you could easily tell she was a gypsy. She had light blond hair that flowed freely around her neck and face, she wore silver hoop earrings; she had a brown vest, which resembled a corset. The white shirt she wore underneath was now a yellowish white, her sleeves where puffy but not that puffy, it only went up to her elbows, her skirts which were a dark red and dark forest green where torn but in a magnificent way. I then focused on her face, her lips were small and pink, and her eyes were deep green, those eyes where someone can get lost in. I snapped out of my trance and focused on what she was doing here. But what really was confusing was how she just stood there staring at me, not with fear but with confusion like me. Immediately my hand flew to my face.

"No, please don't!" She said holding her hands up. "I don't fear it, so there is no reason to hide it."

"Who are you?" I said still holding my hand to my face. She began to slowly walk up to me, this is where I would of stepped back but I didn't, I was lost in those eyes, those beautiful deep green eyes.

She was right in front of me; she then placed a hand on mind, and removed it from my face.   
She looked into my eyes and I swear I could hear a faint whisper, I barley understood it, it seemed like it was a different language. This is when she said.

"My name is Solitaire." I couldn't say anything, it was her eyes, I couldn't look away from them. She took hold of my hand again and began to lead me through a forest.

I new now, I wouldn't just go walking with some gypsy through some forest I was unaware of. I was in a trance. _Well snap out of the trance!_ I couldn't! But why! I'm the Phantom I can…_was_ The Phantom. Was this the way Christine felt when she was in a trance, know what she was doing but not be able to do anything about it? _God what have I put her through?_

My mind began to become clear but not entirely. I began to see a trail, but there were tents on the side, there was a sign telling us the name of the place but I didn't get a good look at it.

"Where are we?" She didn't answer. We finally stopped and I was finally free from her trance. I walked a little more into this mysterious place, then I saw them, I looked at all the tent and read the big letters on all of them

The Bearded Woman 

_The Tattooed Man _

_The Woman with scales_

_The Fattest Man in the World_

I recognized them all. I began to panic. I quickly spun around toward the name of this place.

_Now entering "Freak Show"_

"No" I breathed

I quickly looked ahead at the vary end of the trail, and there the one tent with the biggest letters.

The Devil's Child 

No! It couldn't be! She led me to the very place where it all started! I turned to her, she betrayed me! I was panicking, I then saw men coming toward me, circling me so I don't have a way out. She led me into a trap!

"No! No!" I couldn't go back! No I couldn't just go back to the place where most of my nightmares were created! I tried to get away but as I did the men grabbed me, if I had my strength I would have snapped the necks of each and every one of them, but it seemed as if my strength left me. They had my hands tied behind my back; one man came up to me and landed a hard punch to my stomach knocking the air out of me. That was enough for me; the men dropped me. My forehead was to the ground, my knees where to my stomach. I was coughing from the pain that was still floating around in my gut. Its amazing how I still feel pain after feeling it my whole life.

I slowly looked up and saw a man in black pants, white shirt, and one dirty red and yellow vest. He had a thick black beard and a thick handle bar mustache, the man looked very familiar. He bent down to my level, took out a handkerchief and lifted my head, he smiled in disgust them back handed me hard knocking me to my side, he then kicked me in the ribs, knocking me on my back. All I could do was cough and try to breath.

"That's for my father you _FREAK!_" He said kicking me in the face.

"I…don't even…. know your…father!" I said through coughs.

"Oh yes you do! Think back _Freak_, the day you escaped." I thought back, then I remembered, I killed his father, the first man I ever killed. _Great! Now I really regret killing him!_

"Speechless now _Freak_? This show went to ruins when you escaped! I promised my father I would run it once he was gone. Now he's gone, this show isn't anything without _you_! I have searches for you, for years! Now I have you, problem is you are no longer

_The Devil's Child._ You are a man. No! Not a man you are _The Son of The Devil!_

The Man laughed triumphantly! Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized that this is where my future was. I will spend the rest of my day here, Intel I rot.

K well I hope you like this chapter

Well let me just say, for all those who like James Bond they will know that I borrowed A Bond Girl's name

"To Live and Let Die"

"Solitaire"

With Roger Moore

Hop you enjoyed!

Crystal A.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other 

I was pushed in to what used to be my cage. It was small, when I was younger it was a lot bigger, but now being a full grown man, its not really that easy, I have leg room thank god, but I'm use to standing this god forbidden cage won't let me do that! I leaned on the bars and tried to get some rest, tomorrow was going to be the opening of the fairground again. This was going to be my life, scaring others with this haunted face.

Just when my eyes began to close, I heard something, it was music, but this music was different, it was an instrument playing some foreign sound. I looked around the tent yet saw nothing, then I glanced through the bars outside the tent and there I see a boy playing some instrument I have not seen before. The boy was playing fairly well, the tune and melody he was creating was, shall I say fascinating. The boy suddenly stopped when he realized I was staring at him, I quickly turned away. But it was to late, he was already walking this way.

I quickly hid my face with my hand, but then I figured, what's the point? He's going to figure it out anyway. I stood still and got ready to take in the scream.

"Now that's a nasty mark their sir." The boy was clearly Irish, slowly making his way for an English accent. I turned to him and was surprised by the fact that he wasn't running out of the tent screaming.

"Mind if I ask where you got it?" he asked with curiosity.

"As a matter of fact I do." I said in tone where you can tell I was not in the mood for conversation, especially about my face.

"Ah, you're a grumpy one I see." He said sitting next to me on the other side of the bars. I glanced over at him; I moved away for I was a bit uncomfortable sitting this close to him like we were brothers. He was what looked like adjusting the string attached to the piece of wood. Tell you the truth, I was keeping myself busy watching him.

"You know what this is?" He asked lifting up the piece. I just stayed silent. "Well I'll tell you, see it's called a Banjos, a real magnificent sound really see listen, the boy who looked to be 18 or 19 began but I quickly stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked frowning.

"Playing the Banjos." He said simply.

"No, I mean what are you doing?" I asked slower this time.

"Well you looked like someone who appreciates music, plus you looked completely jaded." He said looking at me square in the eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked with an unpleasant tone.

"Well nothing I hope."

"Do you not see?" I said firmly pointing to my distortion. He came closer to the bars and stared at me looking at my face up and down.

"What exactly am I suppose to be looking at?" he said still looking at me. I then grabbed his collar and pulled him to me.

"My Devil face! My haunted face! My deformity! What ever you want to call it!" I said throwing him backwards.

"Yea I saw so?" His Irish accent went smoothly with his sarcastic tone. I was taken back. How could he not fear my face?

"Your not frightened?" I asked frowning even more.

"Why should I be? Yea sure it's a nasty defect, from the looks of it probably from birth, but why should I be frightened? It happens to almost everybody. It's life, we can't ignore It." he said smoothly rubbing his black hair as he settled himself back on the bars next to me.

I didn't know what to think, this boy didn't even know me, he guessed correctly about me being born with it but he knows NOTHING of me and…wait

"Why did you think I appreciated music?"

"Oh well, um…I guess the way you dressed, its like you just came from an opera or something."

The boy was lying, he knew who I was, he recognized me from the start, but why didn't he say anything?

I turned my head away from him as I told him.

"Your not a good liar, you know that right?" The boy looked at me with confusion and fear of getting in trouble.

"Well in that case, yes…I do know who you are, it's a big surprise yes, but at the same time I'm honored."

"_You're_ honored? A man who has killed three men, frightened innocent workers, seduced a innocent young girl, burnt down an opera house! _You're honored!_" I shouted looking at him dead in the eyes.

"I'm not looking at that side sir." He said. I knew what he was talking about; he was talking about _The Angel of Music_. My fury descended.

"The Names John William, but friends and family call me Jonnie." He said lifting his hand toward me. I stared at his hand uneasily, and then I raised my hand through the bars and reached for his.

"Erik." I said after fully shaking his firm grip.

"Just Erik?" He asked without a problem. I nodded. Oh well, just like me mother said, any name is a…ok well tell you the truth, never new my mother, but she said something like that." I couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

Jonnie continued working on his so called Banjos and finally had it at the right tune. He began to play. The tune was rather good, nothing compared to what I heard in the Opera House. I heard country only once, but enough to confirm that this song he was playing is nothing like it.

"Um…John…." He then interrupted

"Jonnie" I looked at him a bit blank, which John noticed. "Well incase you were wondering yes I do consider you as a friend." Again I was surprised.

"Jonnie…What is that your playing?" I couldn't believe I was already having a normal conversation with someone who did not shun me.

"Oh its just something I thought of… It's for my sweet Jennie, see her whole family sings except one, but oh boy can they sing. I'm pretty sure Jennie won't want to sing this, but I'll get one of her family members to sing it. But who's going to play is the real question."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit off.

"Well see, Jennie's second oldest sister can play excellent with the piano and violin, I'm going to ask her and hopefully she'll say yes." He asked daydreaming.

"How long have you been here?" I asked changing subjects.

"Oh about a good…about a good four mouths." He answered scratching the back of his neck. "And you? How long have you been here?" he suddenly gave a short laugh,

"Sorry, I usually ask stupid questions, you only arrived yesterday."

"True, but when I was younger I used to live here." I said with a shaken voice. This caused Jonnie to stop what he was doing and pay attention.

"You lived here when you were _younger_?" he asked skeptically. I nodded my head.

"I came here when I was five, when this place was being run by the new owner's father, they uh…beat…they did things to me, he would tare my mask off in front of many people, some screamed and ran away, others fainted, and some just stood there and laughed, he would hit…he would abuse me in front of everyone. And they just stood their laughing. When I was ten, I finally got the courage to fight back, after a show, I…I killed him. Unfortunately a ballerina saw my actions; she felt pity and helped me escape this retched place, she took me to _The Opera Populair_ where I learned to become…the now legendary _Opera Ghost_, where I learned to sing and become _The Angel of Music_ for my precious Christine, where I learned to become the bloody damned _Phantom of the Opera_.

I believe you know the rest." I said looking back at him with streight eyes.

"Oy, sorry mate. That's got to be one tough memory to forget." He said shaking his head.

"Indeed." I responded.

"Say, how did you first come here?" he asked trying not to sound to depressed from my childhood story.

"Oh, well uh…I believe it was…my mother, she uh…she sold me." I said staring somewhere else for I could not look into his eyes. Jonnie understood this, I can see from the corner of my eye. Then suddenly, I looked at Jonnie, and I really looked at him, nothing was wrong with him, he was just, normal, he had no defect, no sort of scar, he was like an ordinary person.

"Jonnie…Why are you here." Jonnie looked up.

"Oh well, nothing tragic or anything. You know over where I live, I would ask Jennie to come with me and sometimes sing while I play the Banjos, we kept getting money when people heard me play. Then these people came up to us and asked if I liked to get paid for real, of course I said yes, but I didn't know exactly what I would have to do. They told me I would have to travel, that's when I backed out, but it was to late. I told Jennie to go home and she did after awhile, I told her I would come back, I know till this day she is waiting for me." He said daydreaming again. Then he suddenly shook his head.

"But back to the question. So they took me to the fair and I have been traveling with them, playing a Guitar or a Banjo. I played it so well they swore I sold my soul to the devil himself. So that was what I was known for, selling my soul to the devil to play better." He said concluding his story. I just nodded my head; he did have good talent, great talent.

"You like to compose?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh, uh…well not really, I mean I've written a few songs but nothing will be compared to the one I have now." He said with triumph.

"I'm sure you'll succeed." I said taking in the cold air. I turned to look at him, he was looking at me funny, like something was going to burst out, like he wanted to say something but felt like he shouldn't, he then leaned in.

"Erik, my…" The new owner of this hellhole interrupted Jonnie.

He looked at Jonnie with disgust. He seems to look at every freak here that way. _Pitiful_.

He then kicked Jonnie, which caused him to fall backwards.

"Go back to your tent soulless creature!" Jonnie did as he was told after taking on more glance at me, he looked at me as if to say _goodbye_. I greatly returned the look, and then Jonnie was gone.

"You ready for your first appearance _Son of the Devil_?" I hadn't noticed that Jonnie and I have been talking so long it was the day of the fairground. It was time. Time to repeat my first haunting memory.


	4. Chapter 4: The Son of the Devil

Chapter 4: The Son of the Devil 

The sun had set, now darkness seized the Fair. I could here the footstepsof children and adults coming closer to my tent. I suddenly heard the announcers voice from out side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please gather around! Ladies and Gentlemen, behind this curtain, at this very instant, a demon sits in its cage. Ladies and Gentlemen, this demon was once known as _The Devil's Child_! Now…this Devil's child is not a child anymore, he is now…

…_The Son of the Devil…!_

He pulled the curtain…People gasped and covered their "O" shaped mouths. There eyes widen at the site of my face, some of the most beautiful woman fainted in there partners arms, children screamed and rushed out of the tents. The men just laughed like they did when I was a child. Those laugh that held nothing but coldness. The announcer walked into my cage along with another man, the bald man who knocked the wind out of me just only two days ago. The man tied my hands around my back. He grabbed my forearms from behind me and forced me in front the announcer. He spat in my face, and then punched me in the eye with his right sending me to the ground in a crash; I shut my eyes tight and took in the pain. People began to laugh even harder, their laughs were echoing inside my head over and over. The man grabbed me by the arms and forced me on my feet.

"Listen all! This Demon _MUST_ be punished. My personal bodyguard will bring around this creature from hell! _PUNISH_ him ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer as he stepped out of the cage.

His so-called bodyguard dragged me out of the cage and continued dragging me to the crowd. The women backed away, but the men took a step forward. The bodyguard dragged me to the first man. All I saw was his fist coming at me, he landed a blow to my jaw; I shut my eyes as I felt the next jab to my face making me bleed from the nose, another swung an uppercut to my stomach making me cry out in pain and bend over. Then another ended up pushing me to the ground where the men began kicking me in the ribs, stomach, and face. They kicked with all their might. Slowly tears began to come, I yelped and growled from the pain, _oh the pain! Make it stop! Please!_ I tried blocking, I tried unraveling my hands but couldn't, I was begging for my life to end now, _no more pain, I can't stand the pain! Please just stop!_

Then all was silent, I realized everyone had moved out of away up to let someone through. I couldn't look up; it hurt too much. But I saw this person was wearing a black cloak, the black boots where shiny I can almost see myself, and from the looks of it, I was hurt pretty badly. This person had black pants that were tucked in its boots. The rest I could not see. I tried to get up but failed each and every time. But then, the mysterious person bent down to my level. It was a woman.

"Madame? Please for the safety of you and others, punish him!" said the announcer

She shot her head up at the announcer who backed away from her glare. She looked back down at me. She had black leather gloves, similar to the ones I once had. Her top was all black; the whole entire top reminded me of Mme.Giry's usual outfit.

I looked at her face, but all I could see where her lips, for her eyes where covered by the cloak she wore. But her lips, her lips were unforgettable.

She placed her gloved hand under my chin, she lifted my face to her, she seemed to be studying my deformity. I quickly took in her sent: Rosemary and a hint of Jasmine. She titled her head, and then scoffed. My head dropped as her hand left my chin. She stood and made her way out of the tent. I stared at her until she disappeared. After she left people began to leave, they had enough of beating me.

I was thrown back in the cage. I shouted in pain and slowly crawled in the corner of the cold cage. My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten for days and was really yearning for food. I felt sick to the point where I could vomit but then couldn't vomit, the bruises the men gave me were starting to show, and I was bleeding from the simple and deep cuts on my face. I don't think I ever was beaten this badly before ever, not even as a child, and I thought I felt it all. _Oh how wrong was I_.

After a few hours they cleaned up the Fairgrounds and soon…no one was around. I took in the silence of the night. _What have I got myself into? God, why can't I just have one moment of happiness? Why?_ I ran my hands through my hair but stopped when a sharp pain came from the side of my head. I lightly brushed my hand against it; my eyes were now settled on my hand as I saw all five of my fingers will covered in blood. My attention was taken when I heard Jonnie whisper out to me out of breath.

"Hey! Erik! Wake up!" My eyes spotted Jonnie behind a wagon. He ran toward me and within seconds he was right in front of my cage. His eyes widen as he saw my battered face and body. I could tell that almost twenty questions where going through his head, I gave one answer that answered all questions.

"They beat me, and it wasn't just the owner this time, it was everybody." I said trying to hide the pain in my voice. Jonnie gave a small look saying in his head that he should have been here to help me, and then he turned serious.

"Erik listen, and listen to me good…" He paused only an instant. "In about two minutes someone close to me will come and get me out of this place…I want you to come with me."

I was stunned, yes we had our friendly conversation, but how is it possible? How can he already trust me? He made his way to the front of the cage and began his unlocking. Surprisingly he had it open in only three seconds. Then I noticed he had keys.

"Took them when the owner was asleep, lucky I didn't get trampled by that bodyguard of his." I crawled out of cold, dry cage. Glad to be out. Jonnie took my arm and draped it over his shoulders. I took in a deep breath to avoid the pain. We begun are way out of stench. Then I heard a faint _boom_…I then remembered what Jonnie said.

"What did you say was going to happen in two…" I was cut off by the loud warning Jonnie was giving me.

"Down! Get down!" We fell to the ground as the cannonball flew streight over us. We covered are heads with are hands. I winced at the pain that shot through my ribs. I bit my bottom lip and held in the cry of pain that just begged to come out. The sound of the explosion thundered all around us, shaking the whole place. No doubt awaking the others.

We had to move fast, no exceptions. Jonnie leaped up and quickly and painfully got me to my feet. We dashed out of the tent and made are way to the docks, I was practically limping the whole way, clinging on to him tight.

I was hurting, I was hurting really bad, but I didn't care, I didn't want to die in that distorted place, there was nothing for me there except death. Indeed I did want to die, but not there, not in Paris. Jonnie was going faster and faster I felt as if I could not go on, I stumbled on a rock the size of my foot and fell face first on the dirt. That was it…I couldn't go on.

"Stop Jonnie! I need to stop! My legs can't carry me anymore!" I said in between breaths, it was true, after all the beating that took place earlier, I felt as if I couldn't do anything.

I fell on my hands and knees. The fast breathing was impossible to stop. The pain was striking my ribs and stomach like lightning. I had to stop I couldn't go on. I didn't want to die here, but it looks like God will not allow me to get what I want as usual. Though Jonnie thought differently, he wouldn't give up so easily. He quickly began to pull my arm. He wouldn't give up; he wanted his freedom more then anything! But then…maybe he wanted his love, Jennie I believe her name is.

"No! No! Come on mate were almost there!" He said pointing ahead, indeed we were, we were only fifty yards away from the docks. But to me it seemed miles away.

"No Jonnie I can't! Just leave me! You have something to go home to! I have nothing! I lost _EVERYTHINGI _Jonnie!" I said shouting making my body ach.

"No! Erik you come with me now and you can start over! Have a new life!" I quickly interrupted Jonnie's vision of greatness.

"How can I start over? How can I start a new life when the only things standing in my way is my _face _and _past?_" I said looking at him, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well first off! You got to stand on your own two feet." He said full of confidence. He held out his hand. I just stared at him. Can I? Can I really start over? I shut my eyes, and when I did, I was back in my lair and Christine was there. Tears began to poor. I don't want this anymore; to cry over something I wish I had. Christine's gone she will never come back; she will be happily married to her _prince_.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jonnie who still kept his look of confidence, but started to show a bit of impenitentness. The flowing tears stopped. Christine made her _choice_, time to make mine. I took Jonnie's hand and began to pull myself up. Successfully I was on my feet. Jonnie grabbed my arm and began to pull me to the docks.

The ache in my body increased with each step I took, I winced and growled with each striking twinge that hit me. I gave a quick glimpse behind me; my eyes slowly widen, I saw that almost twenty people were chasing after us. They were all from the fair. It was the owner and his bodyguard that were leading the angry crowd. Each and every one of them was carrying weapons, some were holding swords, and others had daggers. We're lucky none of them had pistols.

I quickly told Jonnie the situation behind us. He quickly looked back and cursed, causing me to give a horrible shout of pain.

"Sorry mate! God Damn It! I specifically told her _NO_ cannons! What does she do? She fires cannons! Waking the whole damn place up!" he said in an annoyed tone. Jonnie was panicking massively.

"She?" I said looking up at him confused. True, out of everything Jonnie said all I heard was "_she_".

The crowed was coming closer, once Jonnie noticed he began to yank me toward the docks, but it was too late, they already reached us. They formed a perfect circle around us, leaving Jonnie and I nowhere to go. We were back to back; I looked at all the tired, angry people. They were all the men who did nothing but clean, collect money, and announce shows. They wanted nothing but to see my blood on their weapons, they wanted me dead, the wanted _The Son of the Devil_ dead!

They all just stared at us for only an instant, and then finally, one man began to make his way towards us. But before he even took a step, a figure in black knocked him over the head sending him to the ground unconscious. The men focused their attention at the dirty man on the ground, and then they looked up at the dark figure in black. The figure had a black cloak on, the rest was unknown, his hood was up, and he wore a mask, wasn't really a mask it seemed more like a black rag covering the bottom of his face leaving his nose and eyes to see. The man lifted his eyebrows and put out his hands as if saying, "_who's next?_".

Then all the men made their way to the masked form. Then from out of nowhere people came running toward the men, swords drawn they all began to fight. The ones who just came were dressed similar to the first man we saw, though they wore no cloak, nor did they have a similar mask, there's just covered there eyes. Each man in black knew the way of the sword well, but I would spot them cheating when they hit there challenger in the face and send them flying to the ground, and making sure they wouldn't get up they would hit them again.

"Pirate's" I whispered. Jonnie took action; he grabbed me and forced me away from the sword fighting. We made are way to the ship.

**_I want to thank Erik'sAngelofMusic and Mlle.Fox_**

**_Thank you so much for your reviews, I understand completley about the spelling and misplacing certain words, I understand I needed to put more detail into it, I'm really good at that but for some reason I'm horrible at it when I know someone's going to read it. And about doing research, yes indeed I know. Just imagine the chapter when I'm describing a little village I'm inventing in New Orleans...lol...its going to be a complete disaster! I tried looking up names and what villages looked like back then but nothing came! So I have to describe a village that doesn't exist! So please I'm saying that there is a small village in New Orleans that not many no about and that uh, well yeah you'll see. Well next chapter will probably start having other people's point of view, if not then the one after that one. Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 4! _**

**_Crystal A._**


	5. Chapter 5: Calico Crystal

****

_Hello all! Well just want to say this chapter isn't really that interesting, so um, yea well hope you like it and uh…ok some of the history in here is off, so don't believe everything, believe the fact that there was a Anne Bonney and a Calico Jack Rackham, well yes please read and review! J _

**_Crystal A._**

Chapter 5: Calico Crystal

Jonnie held me tight to make sure I would not fall from the slick docks. I looked up and I stared at the gigantic ship; its beauty captured me immediately. My jaw dropped to my boots.

I have never seen a ship before; I have only seen small drawings from book's I've read when I was back at the Opera. I found them to be excellent and hoped to one day travel in one, but they were nothing compared to this, _nothing_ compared to this!

The moon beamed on the ship making it glow with charm. It's sails made a sound from the wind that just shouted _freedom_! I looked at the side of the ship.

"_Calico Crystal_" I said breathless. The name seemed to go with it so well.

"She's a true beauty isn't she?" Jonnie asked looking at the radiant ship. I was confused by the fact he called it "_she_" then I remember reading, that sailors or pirate's who admired their ship with excellence usually called the ship "_she_". Just simply to respect their ship.

I suddenly was distracted with a shove from behind. I shouted out in pain! I didn't have time to turn around I was practically being pushed onto the ship. Then I heard Jonnie shouting from the back.

"Oy! Careful he's injured badly!"

"Alright! Hurry and get on the Calico! Sorry!" Said a female's voice to me. I was finally on the deck. Men in black were scurrying all over the place. Then I heard that very same feminine voice shout out to all.

"Men! Hoist the anchor! Draw the sails! Movie it! Move it!" She shouted with frustration. That's when she looked at me. She stared an emotionless stare, and then shouted back to the crew.

"Set sail already mates! Were in a big hurry to get home! Kid Kit!" A small boy of at least nine or ten came from the crowd.

"Yes Capt.?" He asked looking up at me with a little hint of fear. I suddenly remembered my face was in plain sight! I quickly covered my face with my hand and looked away. How could I have forgotten my face? I must be coming down with something. The Capt. noticed my look of humiliation and quickly in an instant had her eyes on the boy.

"Kid Kit! What did I say?" she hissed. The boy quickly looked down to his shoes.

"Sorry Capt."

"Just remember what I said Kid Kit." The boy nodded and waited for her instructions.

"I need you to make space for this man in my office alright? Make him comfortable as possible, and place medical equipment near his bed. Once you're done with that you can have some of my mother's cookies." She said with a small smile that I couldn't help but notice. The boy smiled, nodded once more and left. The Capt. then turned to me.

At this point I noticed the ship was sailing, the feeling was a bit odd, but I was use to it since I used a gondola to venture the undergrounds almost my whole life. I tried and kept my hand in a tight position on my face making sure a single soul could not see.

"Apologies, I warned them about your face and had them swear not to treat you any different." She said in a well-mannered English tone. She may have warned them, but some things are just better left hidden in darkness. She then pulled down her mask. Indeed the cloaked figure was a woman the Capt. was a woman. She held out her hand for mine.

"Thelma Tamber." She said simply. Of course I was a bit uncomfortable the fact that she is accepting me. I took her hand in mine. We shook, my hand in her gloved hand. I then took a good look at her. She had long black wavy hair tied back leaving only a few strands to dance on her oval shaped face. Her brown eyes did most of the talking though. With eyes like that you can tell if she was angry, happy, sad, or annoyed. Which was rather good, I didn't want to make a wrong impression and not find out about it until later. My eyes traveled down to her lips, I have defiantly seen those lips before! _Those unforgettable lips._ Could it be her?

"Erik." I said in a gentlemen's voice.

"Well…Erik with no last name, let's get you out of those clothes." My eyes widen and felt my cheeks turn red.

"What?"

"You need to change or you'll stink up my ship, here ware this." She said handing me a pair of fresh clothes. They were black pants, a white shirt, and black boots. I immediately took them, happy to be rid of my old clothes. She gave a small giggle.

"You can change in my cabin, just walk streight then make a right, can't miss it." She said pointing behind me.

I made my way past the crew; they just took one look then continued with their business. It was good to know they keep their word. I opened the cabin doors and walked in. My hand dropped from my face to my side, and made my way streight, and then all of the sudden, I was forced to hit the wall! Then again on the other side! Maybe I wasn't use to this.

I successfully made my way to her office, when I walked in I looked around. It was certainly more better then up there. She had a desk with only two candles sitting silently, which was enough to light the whole room. She had a few barrels. I seen some back at the Opera, I think it contained Rum. _Or so stagehands called it_. I looked to the other end of the room and saw the built in bed. It looked like something I can fall asleep in; I then saw the table full of bottles of medicine and bandages next to the bed. My wounds couldn't be that bad could they?

I walked to a small mirror hanging on the wall my face then came into view. I was shocked by how much dried blood there was on my face, and the side of my head had a cut! It was still bleeding a little to. I forgot about that. I looked back at my hand; it was still covered in blood from when I felt the deep cut. I placed my hands on the small dresser with a small jewelry box on it, a bowl of fresh fruit and a silver brush. It truly was the worst beating I ever got.

I rubbed my eyes that were pleading for rest. I placed my hand back on the dresser but accidentally knocked over the brush. I bent down, picked it up, then placed it back on the dresser; I looked back at my reflection and gasped as I saw the Capt. leaning on the doorframe staring at me. I quickly hid my face. She walked in holding her hands up to her side.

"Oh no don't worry, I've seen it remember? Almost the entire crew seen you, you have nothing to worry about on this ship. Please don't let me disturb you. " She said walking in and placing her cloak on the hook of her coat hanger revealing her black outfit, the black pants and the top that reminded me of…it _was_ her!

"Oh no I was just retrieving your brush that dropped by mistake." I said looking away and pointing to the brush that was now on the table.

She then walked to her desk sat down, took off her black gloves and finally settled herself. I just stood there looking down.

"Your not a very big talker are you?" she said holding her hands to her face like she was praying. I looked up at her.

"There's not much to say Mademoiselle." I said shaking my head just a bit.

"Oh no, there's actually thousands of things to say once you think about it." She said standing up and walking to me.

I was a bit startled by her movements. She came up beside me and reached down. I quickly moved out of the way stunned. She looked at me stunned herself.

"Mademoiselle I don't think you know who I am yet! So I suggest you keep your hands to yourself for now before you go making a mistake I know for a fact you will regret! " She suddenly looked at her hand and laughed at what I thought she was going to do. She reached for a green apple. I shut my eyes and breathed in my humiliation.

"Mother grew them, she _insisted_ I have them. Don't worry Erik, I won't just go and _grab_ some very _privet_ part of you." She said giving a sly smirk. Then she turned serious

"But I will, for the last time ask you not to hide you face in front of me or my crew."

She then grabbed my hand in the most delicate way I have never thought I would feel, and pulled it down. I shuddered from her touch and the fact I was now mask less in front of her. Did she truly not care? I looked at her eyes, no she didn't they told me she did not care. She then took a bite and held her apple to my face.

"Want one?" She asked chewing on a piece. I shook my head even though I truly did want one.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Right you look it." She said taking another bite. I watched as I heard the sound of sweet and sour juice go into her mouth. I gave a small pleading look.

"Help yourself, that's what their there for." She said walking to the bed. I quickly took the green apple and sunk my teeth into it, the sweet sour taste rushed to my mouth and I closed my eyes and took it all in with delight. I finished the apple and helped myself to another one, another and another! I probably had about four apples and would have eaten more if the lady in the back didn't interrupt me.

"Alright I know there good but save some for me please?" She said in a pleading voice. I stopped and whipped my mouth with a napkin she threw me.

"Alright time to clean you up." She said patting a spot next to her on the bed. I continued to stand there, what exactly did she want me to do?

"Come here." She said motioning me to sit next to her I did as she asked. I sat next to her; she poured some of the liquids into a bowl, then some onto a piece of rag then turned to me.

"Oh well it's a good thing you didn't change before I cleaned you up. Take off your shirt." What the hell was I hearing! I just sat there dumbfounded staring at the wall. Then her question hit me again.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked in a baffled voice.

"You have cuts on your chest and perhaps your back, I need to treat you. And for me to treat you I need you to _take-of-your-shirt_." She said that and made it perfectly clear to me.

"You know I have a bit of a problem with that and well…" She then interrupted me in one annoyed tone.

"Oh my God! You can't be serious!" She then grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward, my whole body tensed up, I have only been this close with Christine, I never pictured myself this close with another. She quickly began to undo the buttons to my shirt. I tried and tried to gulp down the lump in my throat but couldn't. Something deep down inside kept saying to push her away and just leave, but I wanted to stay. This woman was different, then that lead me to my question.

"Was that you? Back at the fair?" She just nodded as she pulled my shirt off, she frowned as she saw thousands of scars traveling from my chest to back, and she shook her head and began to clean the fresh cuts. The stinging pain increased with each dab she did. I tried to think of something else, _all right good why don't you think about her and I in…NO!_

"Um well, what made you interested in piracy?"

"Oh well, see ever since I read about the great _Anne Bonney_ and her adventures I was…I _had_ to set sail for the high seas. She was quite an inspiration to me, but what really kept me going was how she fell in love with her dream pirate, _Calico Jack Rackham._" She said placing a bandage on my first cut.

"That's where I got the name of my ship, the Crystal part is just my middle name. They ruled the seas together. This might sting for just a bit." She said interrupting her story to clean a big long slit on my shoulder blade.

As she did this, her head was against mine; I closed my eyes and took in her sent. She continued her story.

"She was a thief, a great thief, with one mean temper. She would travel with her lover dressed as a man, they did many things, and my favorite is when she and Jack robbed a Dutch ship that was made to sail for the West Indies. After I read that one, I knew right away that I was not made for dry land. I was _born_ for this." She said moving away to get a bandage, slightly brushing her cheek against mine.

She bandaged the cut then backed away and looked at me, and…it couldn't be desire that lay in her eyes. She then gave a small laugh then began putting more liquids on the rag.

"Well, yes that's how I first became interested in piracy."

"How did you first become a pirate?" I asked amazed by her past. This is when she looked up with joy, it seemed she was begging me to ask her that.

"Well nothing big or anything. When I was eight I began my stealing career, pick pocketing others, of course I would always have to retune what I stole." If she didn't dab at one of my cuts I swear I would have laughed. What was the point of stealing when you would have to return it later?

"When I turned eleven, I was already running away and coming home with a handful of frail junk. When I was fourteen I made a friend who's father knew a pirate in prison. I tracked down this pirate, told him what I wanted to do. He understood my whishes well, which was to learn how to be a pirate." She smiled from her precious memory. That smile always seemed to take my attention and place it on her lips.

"I sprung him from jail, which is not an easy thing to do, but it was all worth it. We stole a ship and sailed together. He told me everything I needed to know. But what he taught me most, was how to be a Captain. He told me I was unique and I had the muscle and soul to do it. He taught me everything! I was so close to becoming the pirate I always wanted to be." Her smile suddenly faded.

"But umm, it wasn't until my mentor took one to the stomach. We were sailing on the Spanish Main, and uh, we came across a ship. Being the people we were we snuck onto the ship and found a room filled with riches! And being the greedy person I am, I tried to take it all. My mentor was telling me _Take only what my arms can carry, one shilling is better then nothing_, I didn't listen, all I did was fill my pockets with gold, I took a basket and just filled it." She suddenly stopped cleaning my cuts and just sat there.

"It slowed us down, and it just gave enough time for the others to wake up and realize that someone is trying to steal there gold. By the time we got to our ship they were firing at us, I didn't get hit, but my mentor did. When I saw he was down I just dropped everything and went to his aid, I pulled him to the ship and we sailed away. He uh…I was telling him I was sorry and it was my fault, all he said was:

_It wasn't your fault; you were just being the person you always wanted to be. A pirate. You can do it now Thelma! You have the strength to become a Captain and sail the seas! Sail the seas Thelma, sail away toward the sunset._

He passed away after." She wasn't looking at me, put I saw the one small single tear descend onto her palm. She sniffed then continued.

"So I uh, began to sprung more men out and they volunteered to be my crew, once they heard who my mentor was they immediately agreed. The old man was more famous then I thought." She said giving a small smile. She looked at me.

"Well yes that's my story." She looked at my head. "I think we need to stitch that." She said pointing to the cut. I placed my hand on it and gasped.

"Well it's going to hurt if you do that." She said pulling me toward her to begin her medical treatment.

"Was anyone in your family by any chance a doctor?"

"No my mentor was." I winced as the needle went in.

"I see."

We stayed silent until she finally finished the last stitch. She cut the string.

"There it wasn't that bad was it?" she asked smiling at me.

I gave her a look as if I was saying o_f course it hurt why do you think I'm so silent?_

She giggled then stood. She handed me my new clothes and said.

"Well you get some rest, change in those close the minute you wake tomorrow!" she said leaving. I gave a small smile as she left.

I know for a fact that if I weren't ill or weak I would probably ignore her order. But she is a Captain.

_**Hi! Ok yes I know the ending sucks but it's the best my brain will allow me to write. What really gets me angry is how I'm changing Erik's character, to some sort of like, its like he doesn't mind being mask less and he needs to be more aggressive I think. The next chapter that I'm working on right now is hate to say it, working out pretty badly, I'm probably rushing that's why. But anyways, Please review, I need to know what you guys think! Pretty please! **_

**_Gee I never thought I would be begging… _**

**_Crystal A._**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home

**Chapter 6: Welcome Home**

**Two weeks later…**

Two whole weeks went by. My cuts and bruises had successfully healed except for some of my ribs; they were still a bit sore.

My relationship with the crew developed, especially Kid Kit, I learned about how they first came to be a crew member, and they all started off with:

"_When Thelma sprung me out of prison..._"

She truly was a wonderful woman.

Jonnie and Thelma explained more to me about there home, how it seem as if there aren't any roads but there are roads, but mostly the sight of fresh green grass. They said there home is not where there are tall buildings are; where there are hundreds of people making there way around it, they lived in a village called _Arthur Barstool_ only a mile from all the busyness. They lived in stone brick cottages, with a beautiful garden surrounding them. It all sounded like a dream _someone like me_ would have. I laughed at the thought. Truthfully I would rather be in a village with cottages and small lakes then in a busy place where anything could happen.

As a warning they told me to be prepared, because usually there family will put on this big welcome home party. _More people .are all I need right now._

Thelma and I started to get along quite well. Every now and then I would see a look of desire or some sort of need in her eyes when she looks at me, but then it would disappear, as if it wasn't there at all. It confused me, but as always I ignored it.

I must admit, the first few days on this ship was a bit sickening, but slowly I've learned to get used to it. _Thank God._ I was lucky to know the fact that I don't get seasick.

Early this mourning I was sitting on deck drawing the ocean, it was hard since there was a thick blanket of mist, but I would do anything just keep my mind on what was about to come, Land…

A strong wind came and I quickly tightened the black coat Thelma had given me, I felt more comfortable in my cloak but this would have to do. The burly wind continued it blew through my light brown hair making it messy as ever. I held on tight to the drawing I was making. Then suddenly a voice from above came.

I looked up over my head as I heard Kid Kit screaming out for Thelma.

"Captain! Land! Land! Where home Captain!"

Jonnie quickly rushed on deck and ran from the broadside to the starboard side. Thelma walked out and laughed at Jonnie's silliness.

Land came in through the mist. I did expect a dock but there was none, just a vast green forest. We stopped only about three hundred yards away. Men began to run around deck getting ready to lower the boat on the side of the boat.

"Erik! Jonnie! Hurry up!" She yelled motioning us to get on the boat with her. I dropped what I was doing and slowly made my way to the small boat that float below.

Jonnie was excited as ever, I have never seen him like this, well I haven't seen him like a lot of things, but within these past few weeks with a man who keeps saying he can't wait to get home I have never seen him this excited.

I climbed down the ladder and settled my self in the small boat, Jonnie practically jumped in the boat! Thelma grabbed a paddle and so did Jonnie. We rowed the rest of the way.

Jonnie could not keep still; he kept paddling faster and faster almost making us go the other way. The more closer we got Jonnie would start demanding Thelma to row faster. Thelma was not the sort of person to follow demands.

"Tell me to do something one more time Jonnie and see what will happen!" she said giving him her famous glare.

As we came closer to shore we suddenly spotted a young girl no older then nine I believe. She saw us and quickly ran away.

This is when Jonnie went crazy; he quickly jumped out of the boat tipping the whole thing over.

We all fell in. The water was surprisingly not freezing but still it was unexpected. As soon as my head reached the water I moved my hair out of my eyes and saw Jonnie swimming toward shore as fast as his legs would let him.

I looked around for Thelma; she was behind me with her long black hair that was once nicely tied back was now soaking wet all on her face, She was cursing like crazy at Jonnie.

As soon as she calmed she began to swim her way to shore, I followed. As I looked ahead I noticed Jonnie was half way there, then as I looked further ahead I saw people running this way, one girl in a white dress was running faster then all the others.

Jonnie finally reached shore; he began to run toward the young girl who was running toward him. Then I knew who it was; it was his love, and Thelma's younger sister, Jennie.

They reached each other rather quickly; Jennie jumped on Jonnie and kissed him passionately.

I finally reached the shore and just had to take a rest, that's only until when Thelma came along and said,

"That's all the strength you have?" I quickly stood and began to follow Thelma.

Thelma and I have been doing these silent battles of seeing who will quite first, no one would really win because we seem to give up at the same time.

Thelma quickly began to run toward the crowd, I kept my distance and stopped. I watched as Thelma reached the crowd and saw how people embraced her tightly. I smiled from all the happiness that was in front of me. Those happy faces won't be happy any more once they see me. My heart was beating faster and faster.

Soon the torment will start all over again, the beating, the shouting, it will all come back. I did not want to die in Paris, and I did not because of Jonnie and Thelma. They cared nothing of my face; it was like they did not see deformity at all. They came from the same place, except Jonnie who's Irish. But just maybe they won't care.

I looked up and saw Thelma staring at me with wonder; she had carried no fear what so ever, and I admire her for that, I admire Jonnie and the crew for it.

I stood there. Thelma began to walk toward me; others were still clinging on to Jonnie as if he was being taken away and to never return. Some made a few glances at me then stopped and really looked, their eyes widen. I shut my eyes and snapped my head away. As always, I was wrong to think that for once I would be able to belong.

My eyes shut, I tried to think of anything that would somehow make me disappear, but the gentle touch on my shoulder took me away from the thinking. I opened my eyes and saw Thelma looking at me. Her eyes told me she was concerned.

"Erik…you are no outcast here, I will not allow it." She said suddenly giving me a comforting smile.

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat I took a deep breath. I took another glance at the crowd, Jonnie and the light brown head were still holding each other tightly, but the others, all there eyes were on me, some were whispering into the others ears, and it caused me to sigh in disappointment.

I cannot do it. But Thelma grabbed my hand and slowly guided me to the others. I kept my face down and stared at the grace below my boots. Then we came to a stop.

"Everyone, I know you're a bit confused by this man here. But he is a friend, he means us no harm, and he wishes to stay here. If anyone has a problem, speak up." She said in a standing up voice.

Then I suddenly hear the Irish voice.

"Oy, he's our friend, treat him with respect now." Jonnie said.

"Well then who ever is a friend of you and Thelma, is a friend of ours. Welcome home!" said a man with a country accent; I guess I'm going to hear a lot of that. _Wait a minute_. Did he just say I was a friend?

"Come on, there still are more people to meet." Thelma said patting me on the back.

"Now, you've already met the town's people, you don't need to know there names until your talking to one." Jonnie said grabbing my arm and pulling me forward, I tried to resist without hurting him but that didn't seem to work since Thelma was pushing me.

I kept my head down to prevent panic but I heard nothing but talk of joy. I slowly looked up and saw that some of the crowd was following us, and the rest must have left to tell others that Jonnie was back from…_just don't even think about it…_

We walked down the grassy green hill toward more cottages and more people who were working on clothes and food for their families. But what caught my attention were the gardens surrounding the small yet tall cottages, they were filled with beautiful, colorful flowers. I almost gasped at first sight, never had I seen anything like this in Paris, well truthfully I probably would have if I left that cursed lair in the first place.

I carefully looked all around me studding every garden but then the voice of Jonnie came.

"Oy silly of me, Erik I want you to meet my beautiful future wife, Jennie." I slowly looked up and saw Jennie hit Jonnie in the arm while Thelma quickly spoke out.

"Hold your tongue Jonnie, our parents don't know about this yet and if they find out you asked her before you asked them, you'll have the worst of it!" she hissed loud enough for only us to hear.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." Jonnie said giving another kiss to his lover.

"Well you better try! You're lucky I did not tell them myself when I found out!"

"Well I'll tell them tonight at dinner."

"No! We have to have dinner introducing Erik, having a new comer living with us is a big enough surprise for them, just tell them after the ceremony." She said. I my eyes snapped up as I remembered that they warned me that they would put up a welcome home party.

"Alright it's a done deal, but now to finish first meetings, Jennie my love this is my good friend Erik, I met him back at the fair." Jonnie said rubbing his nose against Jennie's. I glared through the corner of my eye.

"You talk to much Jonnie." I said in a tired voice.

"On the contrary Sir." Came in a heavenly country voice. "Jonnie has already told me what you hide, we have all seen some sort of deformity, why should yours be any different?" she said in a kind voice.

I looked back from the corner of my eye and saw her small hand out waiting for mine as we walked. I did nothing but breath in and out the fresh air. I closed my eyes and breathed out a _please_.

I took her hand and looked up at her. I slowly took in her image. Her figure was slim, you could see it even without her corset and white dress, she had soft light skin, and her lips were soft looking and full, her beautiful blue eyes sparkled with elegance. And her dark brown hair went wild around her circle shaped face.

I then focused on her expression. She was not smiling and her eyes looked like she was a bit startled, apparently she had not seen this sort of deformity. Then her startled eyes turned soft, and she gave a smile.

"Jennie Tamber, of course you already know that from Jonnie." She said giving a divine laugh. "I need your permission to call you Erik if you don't want me to call you Sir the whole time."

Her accent made her say my name a bit odd and if I were in the mood I would have laughed. Usually in an English accent the E would be heard most, the r would come second, how she said made it sound like the R would be heard most.

"Then you have my permission Mademoiselle Tamber." I said slowly pulling her hand to my lips. I kissed the top of her hand the gently let go. She did not shun away which some how made me feel like I was not some cursed disease. But Jonnie seemed to feel uncomfortable.

"Alright I understand that being a gentlemen you have to do the whole hand kiss thing but not with MY future wife." He said in a bit of a warning tone, but his laughter meant he didn't mean any harm

"Goddamn it Jonnie you and your mouth." Thelma said an angry and annoyed tone.

We made our way down hill, I suddenly after that moment of meeting Mademoiselle Jennie Tamber had the courage to lift my head and face forward. I looked around and saw many people working, talking and many children playing. This place is filled with life, joy and love. Everything I wanted since my mother first shunned me, _but will this place accept me?_ That is all I want. Thelma suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"You are going to love it here Erik. Just wait till you meet the family. If you sing and play like Jonnie said you can then they will love you."

I was a bit shocked; Jonnie did mention that the Tamber family could sing it must have slipped my mind. _Sing and play like Jonnie said you can…_

Jonnie was at the there that night when I took Christine yes I know that, Thelma did know about me. But did he have to tell her I could sing?

I know now that I must keep all personal things away from Jonnie.

I looked ahead as I realized we have made a stop, it was the Tamber's cottage.

**_Hello, I know this one is a bit rushed, I tried not to make it rushed I really did. I know the description is off, and it may be confusing, and um well yea, I hope I described Jennie well, new character always is exciting, I'm really excited about the next chapter where you meet the rest of the family, the party won't start until like the 8th or 9th chapter so yea. So I hope you enjoyed pretty please pretty please read and review!_**

_**Crystal A.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The tamber's Part 1

**Chapter 7: The Tamber's **

_**Part 1**_

I took in the two story cottage, its brick walls, and glass windows that were covered with vines and beautiful bloomed white flowers. The more closer I got the more I began to smell something I could not identify, but it smelt appetizing!

Jonnie and Jennie just ended their conversation about where Jonnie had been these past four months; I did not have to listen for the expression on Jennie's face was enough evidence for me.

Thelma reached the door but stopped as she noticed I was not moving anymore, she sighed.

"Erik, nothing is going to happen."

Still what she said was not comforting me.

Thelma looked at me and knew what I was feeling; she cursed, opened the door and rushed inside shutting the door in my face.

I frowned tremendously at her actions.

I heard a few movements here and there, some gasps and stomping.

As I drew my ear near the door it suddenly flung open. I quickly took a step back. It was Thelma at the door. She gently gave a smile then grabbed my collar and pulled me in.

Furiously I grabbed her writs and pushed her back but making sure she did not fall I did not release my firm grip. Realizing what I was doing I let her go; she just smiled and rubbed her writs.

"Looks like someone is getting there strength back."

She's right I am getting my strength back, after two weeks of trying to help around on the ship has built me up just a bit. Finally maybe instead of hearing her boss me around she will think differently.

Jonnie walked in already kissing Jennie as if there were no tomorrow. Thelma quickly separated them.

"Your so called manners Jonnie are really starting to test my patients, now hurry up, go home and see your father." She said pointing to the door; Jonnie gave a quick kiss to his love and ran out the door. Jennie watched him leave; she staggered a bit then turned to Thelma.

"Um…I'm going with him." And in a flash Jennie was gone.

Thelma sighed then looked at me.

"Alright mother is fixing up dinner in the kitchen, come on Erik, time to meet the family." She said as she grabbed my arm and led me to the kitchen.

I walked slowly next to Thelma. Taking a deep breath with every step I took. The door to the kitchen was only seconds away. _Here we go._

I entered the warm room were the appetizing smell was coming from. I closed my eyes and took in the sent, it was still unfamiliar but it made my mouth wet. Then suddenly, my stomach made a growling noise, I opened my eyes in embarrassment. Then suddenly I heard a sweet country voice ahead.

"Oh my, it sounds like you're…" the woman stopped as she turned around and looked at me. _Scared just like all the others I see_. But then her stare of fear vanished and a look of concern came.

"When was the last time you've eaten?"

The woman was well in shape; her apron was dirty from the cooking I bet. Her chocolate brown dress went smoothly to the bottom of her ankles. Her blond hair was in a messy bun, leaving small strands on her face. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, her lips were just like Thelma's and her eyes were bright blue like Jennie's. The wrinkles on her face told me she was at least somewhere in her late thirties or early forties.

"This mourning Madam." I said answering her trying to ignore her eyes. The woman just laughed.

"Well at least you're eating. What did you eat?" She asked walking to some cabinets and talking out a small pot.

"Some apples Madam." I responded low. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me seriously, then to Thelma.

"Thelma Crystal Tamber! What sort of ship are you running?" she asked placing both hands on her hips.

Thelma looked at her and simply said.

"A good one."

"Absolutely not! If your breakfast on that ship is just my fresh apples you and your crew mates will grow thin as a toothpick like this poor man!" She said referring to me.

"Is that all you've been eating sir?" she said walking in front of me. I tensed up. I looked at Thelma asking her through my eyes if I should lie and say I had a few good meals.

But there was no need for that since Thelma stated the truth for me.

"Tell you the truth mother; this man has not had a good meal since I'd say about two weeks ago." Thelma said making her English accent sound like her mothers country one.

"Longer then that actually." I whispered to her, Thelma quickly corrected herself.

"Longer then tha…really?" she said looking at me surprised. I nodded.

"Well it's a good thing y'all came tonight. I'm making turkey with a side order of mashed potatoes with some beef gravy!" the woman said triumphantly!

"Oh please tell me there are peas with that!" came in a voice. Though this time this voice was a masculine English accent.

The woman gave a big smile, moved to the side and kissed the man on his cheek.

He was a tall strong looking man; he had brown working pants, and a dirty white shirt with a black vest. His short black and gray hair was wild from probably the work he done outside. He was slowly growing a gray beard, which looked like he had shaved many times._ Thelma must have got her accent from him._ He must be at least in his late forties or early fifties.

The man with a big smile on his face kissed the woman once again then looked at me. Once his brown eyes were set on me his smile disappeared. _This is starting to get annoying!_

The man looked at Thelma then back at me, he cleared his throat as if he was trying to get someone's attention.

"Um Thelma?"

"Yes?" she answered gracefully.

"You never told us you finally found a lover." He said smiling greatly. Thelma quickly took action.

"No father he is not my lover, he is just a friend I made back in Paris." She said trying to hide what seemed like a blush.

"Oh pity." The man known as Thelma's father said with dolefulness.

I found it odd when he said _finally found a lover_. A woman such has Thelma should have dozens of men chasing after her with nothing but love in their hearts.

"On no wonder he kept calling me Madam." The woman next to her husband said going back to cooking. Thelma cleared her throat.

"Well anyways, mother this is Erik." She said pointing to me. "And Erik this is my mother Dolly Tamber." She said pointing to her mother.

Mrs. Tamber walked up to me and offered me her hand; I took her soft hand in mine. I would have kissed her hand, but thought since Jonnie got upset I don't think it's such a good idea for this man was much more capable of beating me.

I released her hand and stepped back.

"Father this is Erik, Erik my father Dean Tamber." She said making the same gestures.

He stepped forward then offered his hand, I took it. The feeling of shaking this man's hand was surprisingly welcoming. I did not expect it. When I shook the others hands indeed I was glad they did not shun me, but this man, as I shook his hand it's like he was welcoming me into his family. For once I felt a hint of warmth in me.

"Nice to meet you Mister…" he said pausing.

"Oh um, father Erik doesn't have a…" Thelma began.

But I quickly interfered with the first thing that came into my head for I knew that a kind man such as M. Tamber would think that a man with no last name would mean some sort of sign that I escaped form somewhere.

"It's Munoire, Monsieur. My name is Erik Munoire."

Thelma looked at me, she knew right away were I was going so she didn't make any sort of expression to make her parents suspicious.

"Well Mister Munoire…"

"Please call me Erik, Monsieur." I said quickly.

"Alright then Erik, you can call me Dean." He said with a polite smile.

"Yes and before you keep calling me Madam or Mrs. Tamber, you can call me Dolly." Said Mrs. Tamber turning to me then back to her cooking.

"Certainly." I said responding to both.

There was only a second of silence before Thelma spoke.

"Well now that we have that settled…wait a minute. Where are Bunny, Tommy, Noah, Jennie and Dreama?" Thelma asked perplexed.

Just then I heard footsteps from behind, I turned around cautiously to see Jennie looking at everyone puzzled.

"Someone call me?" she asked.

Thelma shook her head faintly.

"I was just wondering where you were at. Where are Tommy and Noah?" Thelma asked bewildered.

"Oh um…I think there down at the lake." She responded walking in.

"Well then where is Dreama and Bunny?" she asked cocking her head.

"There upstairs." she said quickly walking up to her mother."Um mother...I was wondering if I can have dinner at Jonnie's house tonight. And before you say no, you know I have every reason to go tonight."

Dolly set down the wooden spoon she used to mix the gravy and sighed with irritation.

"Alright name these reasons of yours Jennie." She said turning to face her daughter.

"Well one he's my lover, two I haven't seen him in four months, three it would not be fare for I have been utterly depressed these past four months, and…"

"Alright! You've proved your point go ahead." Dolly said waving her arm and going back to cooking.

Jennie gave a smile and rushed to her mother and gave her a big warm hug, then one to her father, one to Thelma, and then an apology to me for not being able to stay and get to know me better. I accepted her apology then she ran off.

"Supper is coming up, why don't you get your brothers?" Dean said abruptly.

Then suddenly the door was swung open to reveal two boys running in. One was a dirty blond with brown working pants and a white shirt; he looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. The other had brown hair, with a white shirt and work pants. _Everyone seems to be wearing white shirts and work pants._ This one looked to be about the same age.

The two boys looked as if they were racing for they were pushing each other out of the way to try and reach the kitchen first. The brown head suddenly pushed the other to the floor and ran to the kitchen; he raised his arms in triumph and began to laugh.

"I win!" he shouted laughing.

The other entered and accused the winner of cheating. Dolly quickly interfered.

"No fighting in the house!" she said with serious eyes. This caused the boys to stop arguing and stand straight to their mother.

"Sorry mother." Said the brown head. He then suddenly looked at me and gasped.

"Whoa!" The boy jumped back into his brother, the brother looked at me and made the same reaction, both boys ended up bumping into Thelma. I took a few steps backwards then quickly turned away with my hand tightly covering my face. _It was bound to happen sooner or later._

Everyone's eyes were on me and the boys. Thelma slapped the two men in the back of the head. All they did was look at her and say.

"What did we do?"

Dolly and Dean stepped in.

"You two know better then that!" Dean said standing tall.

"You think I screamed because of this man's defect?" Said the blond suddenly.

"Honestly you call yourselves our parents?" said the other standing with his brother.

"It was rude to do that!" Thelma shouted.

"Well how would you react if there was a complete stranger in your house and was standing right behind you?" said the brown head. I glanced at Thelma, and immediately could tell she thought about this and with just a look at her eyes you could tell she understood her brothers.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I slowly turned to see Thelma and her brothers.

The brown head suddenly walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Sorry there, you just gave me a scare that's all. No offence I hope." He said giving a smile. I could tell he truly did mean it; he never looked away from my eyes.

"None taken." I said slowly yet suspiciously taking his hand.

"Noah Tamber." He said greatly.

"Erik Munoire." I said retrieving my hand. After Noah stepped back his brother came forward and offered his hand with a big smile.

"It's always nice to have a newcomer in _Arthur Barstool_. I'm Tommy Tamber."

"It's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. Tommy nodded and released my hand.

My emotions on the outside were just relief that they were not afraid of me. But my emotion in the inside was more then that, when I first came here all I expected was people fearing me. But they did not fear me. They are actually accepting me. This was all too good to be true. Eventually something was going to happen, someone will question my face and find out my past and take me in back to hell.

"Alright everybody supper's ready." As soon as Dolly said this everybody ran to the table, but Dolly stopped them before anyone could even reach a chair.

"No one is eating anything unless their hands are washed!" she said strictly. Everyone quickly hid their hands and stated that they had washed their hands before entering the house. I smiled as I noticed Thelma doing the same thing. Dolly was obviously a smart woman.

"Y'all get to the wash room and clean those hands right now or you'll be eating outside!" Dolly Tamber must be a serious woman, for when she said this, everyone quickly left the room to wash their hands. I was now the only one in the kitchen.

"Erik, have you washed your hands?" she said sweetly giving a beautiful caring smile.

"I'm afraid not Madam." I said kindly to her. She smiled at me.

"Well there is a rule in the house and that is to wash your hands before you eat, I don't want you to get sick now do I?" she said placing her hands on my shoulders and turning me around.

"Upstairs make a left then go straight, it should be the second door." She said pointing to the wooden staircase.

"And call me Dolly!" she said reminding me. I nodded.

I began to make my way up the stairs, as I did Noah and Tommy ran right by me back down stairs. It looks like they were in another race. But just then I heard Dolly's voice.

"Don't even think it! Go back up there and wash them right!" Tommy and Noah ran back upstairs past me again.

As I neared the top of the stairs something caught my attention. It was music.

Defiantly a violin, an instrument I haven't heard in a long time. I followed the sound to a closed door right at the end of a hall. I placed my ear on the door to listen to the music.

The song I have never heard of but it sounded as if it was for a beginner. And indeed it was, I would here this person struggle on some of the notes. Suddenly a second player came in. He would join in every now and then, he certainly knew what he was doing; he was truly into this song, he was no beginner. He must be teaching someone how to play. I listened to the hollow song until it ended.

Dolly's voice suddenly came, my eyes opened and traveled down stairs.

"Bunny! Dreama! Time to eat!"

Suddenly the door holding my weight gave away and I fell through falling on top of someone. I cursed at my silliness and quickly sat up. I then looked down to see who I was on top of.

To my surprise, it was a woman.

**Hey everyone! sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my computer is beyond messed up! So i have to use my dad's computer. But anywaysI hope you liked this Chapter, Part 2 should be up soon, then you'll meet the rest of the family, don't worry its not Cheaper by The Dozens or anything, there is just, and I'm going in order of oldest to youngest ok? Thelma, Tommy, Noah, Dreama, Jennie, and Bunny. Jonnie is from a completley different family. Well yes please review, i need to know what I am doing wrong, I know i'm doing more then one thing wrong so pretty please review oh please review!**

**ok sorry for the begging.**

**Crystal A.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Tamber's Part 2

**Chapter 8: The Tamber's **

**_Part 2_**

I was beyond surprised.

I stared at the beauty in front of me. She was beautiful, her black hair which I suspect was in a bun was now in a way were the bottom half of her silk loose curls were down to the middle of her back while the top was still up. She had big beautiful brown eyes, a well oval shaped face with high cheekbones. Her lips, those soft, innocent, full looking lips that were so delicate someone can look at them and know that she has never let another touch them.

She stared at me wide eyed. Carrying a look I could not fathom, the look could mean anything. It could be fear for all I know, fear I might take her innocence, fear I might beat her, or fear of my face. But also this look she had could mean she is just utterly surprised to have a complete stranger tumble on top of her. If my mind was in the right place instead of trying to figure out what she was thinking then I would have been off seconds ago, come to think of it if I were not prying and listened to the music being created in this room I would not be on top of her in the first place.

The woman chuckled bringing me back to my true senses. I shook my head and quickly stood.

"Please forgive me Mademoiselle." I quickly said offering her both my hands.

Her chuckle turned into an amusing laugh as she tenderly grabbed my hands. I pulled her to her feet and her sparkling eyes met mine.

I was speechless; her beauty has actually left me thunderstruck. All I did was stare at her, or was that truly all I was doing? No, that's not all, I never let go of her hands, her hands were securely held in mine as if I was making sure she would not fall again. I released them.

"A thousand apologizes Mademoiselle." I said knowing full well I could say anything else besides (I'm sorry). All she did was smile; could she do anything else besides laugh with that sensational smile?

"I'll accept half of those apologize for a thousand is just too mush to take." Her sweet country voice was soft and gentle. "May I inquire the name of the apologizer so I can accept his apologize the correct way?'

My chest went up and down, slowly at first but as she spoke my breathing became greater than before.

"Erik." I said. "Erik Munoire."

She did not offer a hand so I figured for once I would try to offer mine. I slowly lift my hand and waited for her to take it, I held my breath. _She won't take it; you are lucky Christine touched you willingly…lucky she even kissed me…_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when something soft gripped my hand. The young woman shook my hand, without thinking I pulled her hand to my lips and gently kissed it. I looked up at her and saw she tensed up from that kiss, either she tensed because of the fact my face is distorted, or she has never been kissed on the hand before. If it was not considered rude I would have smirked proudly. She slowly bowed her head.

"Dreama Tamber." She said soothingly. "And this here is…" she turned around pointing to thin air, I frowned.

Dreama frowned as well, then suddenly began to giggle and looked down smiling.

"Bunny, Bunny? Come on now there is nothing to be scared of." she said talking to nothing.

Two minutes went by then suddenly; a small girl came into view from behind a bed. Her hair was black and straight going down to the middle of her back, her freckles started from one cheek to the other. She hung her head down yet kept her eyes in sight. Her posture was straight, and her hands were behind her back at ease. I have seen that sort of behavior before, she was shy. _Awfully shy._

Dreama suddenly apologized for her what seemed to be younger sister's behavior, she explained that she was shy; I nodded already knowing she was.

She turned to her sister again trying to get her to come just an inch closer, her sister rapidly shook her head and backed away.

"Everything alright in here?" I turned my head toward the English accent and saw Thelma. "There you are! I haven't seen you this early afternoon." She said walking toward her sister's.

Dreama smiled to a great extent as she pulled her elder sister Thelma close. I looked to the side as I heard the small girl gasp.

"Thelma!" she said with great surprise. That was the first time I heard the girl known as Bunny's voice, it was not at all that high shrill voice some young girls have, she had a voice that was confident, confident in front of her family at least.

She rushed over to Thelma and hugged her with a must.

"I missed you, what have you been up to?" she asked her sister's.

"Oh, well Bunny here has been practicing Barbra Allen, let's just say today was her best practice, and I say that about her playing to." Dreama said smiling at Bunny, she blushed and quickly turned away as she noticed my stare.

"So Bunny has become better playing the Violin?" Thelma asked, my attention quickly went to Dreama, I waited for an answer.

"Oh yes certainly, I have never heard her play this good. It's as if something awoken her spirit." She said holding Bunny under her arm. Bunny looked up at her and nodded.

"Well I look forward on hearing my youngest sister's great talent!" Thelma said poking Bunny in the stomach. She giggled and moved away.

I just stood there silent, I watched them have there conversation of joy. But during that conversation, I believe you can say I was just shocked! Was the playing being played by these two beautiful girls? Was this woman Dreama teaching her young sister Bunny how to play the violin?

"Oh I'm so sorry Erik we're ignoring you completely!" said Thelma laying hand on my shoulder. "So I take it you have already met Dream and Bunny?" she asked giving a humid smile.

"Well I had the pleasure of meeting this Mademoiselle…"

"Dreama." She said correcting me with such grace. I grinned at her elegance.

"…pleasure of meeting Dreama," I said rephrasing. "But not precisely the pleasure of meeting this one." I said referring to Bunny. She backed away behind Dreama. I would have laughed but thought it unwise to do so.

"Well our little Bunny was always shy around strangers, but don't worry, she will eventually end up getting used to you." She said bending down and looked Bunny square in the face.

"Dreama! Thelma! And Bunny! Get down here right now!" shouted her mother. The three girls laughed as Thelma made fun of her mother saying something about her mother blowing a vein if she screams like that again.

We left the room and head down stairs, but I suddenly stopped for I remembered I had not yet washed my hands. I informed Thelma then made my way to the wash room.

I closed the door behind me. The room was a bit dim but I was used to that. Folded my sleeves up and began washing my hands. I scrubbed and scrubbed making sure I didn't see a spot of dirt on my hands; I didn't want Dolly to send me back up the stairs twice.

As soon as I was satisfied, I dried my hands with the nearest towel I saw. As I unrolled my sleeves I suddenly stopped.

Looking at the face in the mirror pained me, but not like it usually does. Then it hit me.

I quickly grabbed the counter before I fell to my knees. _This whole time_.

"What is happening to me?"

Two whole weeks. Never have I been this long with out some sort of mask covering my face! Even worse I didn't even realize it! I have been introduced to seven new people since the escape and none, none has mentioned my face, nor has any showed such fear they couldn't even look!

I suddenly felt the dizziness running and crawling in my gut. I may have not known I was mask less in front of them, _but I know it now_.

There were no other people to meet, I was set. Oh god I felt as if twenty people were out there waiting to see a freak! My knees gave away, my hands became weak, I fell to the floor with a thump. I felt my heart beating faster. My hand went to my chest; I tried to calm my breathing by telling myself that everything will be fine, just dinner then some rest! Stay calm, they didn't say anything! They were not frightened of me! _Then why do you feel the moment you go out there you will be thrown back into that heartless lair?_

_Knock, knock, knock._

My head lifted.

"Erik? Are you alright? Hope you're not having a heart attack or anything."

It was Dean's voice, Thelma's father. The one person I didn't expect to check on me.

"I'm fine I said trying to stand. I made it to my feet and turned the knob. I opened the door and saw Dean looking at me with concern.

"You sure you are alright? You're sweating at a time you shouldn't be sweating." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, how I wish I was alright.

"I'm fine Dean." I said looking at him straight now. I just needed to clean my hands that's all." I said lifting my hands. He nodded.

"Alright then, come one time to have some real food!"

**I know I know short, but at least I finally finished introducing you to the whole family. Yes I do relize its odd for Erik to stand there the whole time having no one look at him a gasp. But That is the Tamber's, they have seen many deformaties because Dolly is a Doctor, i know i said Thelma said no one was a doctor but see Dolly isn't really a doctor but she knows how to treat people who are sick or wounded.**

**just thought you would like to know that. ok preety please read and review!**

**thank you much!**

**Crytsal A.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner and A Surprise

**Chapter 9: Dinner and a Surprise**

Everyone gathered around trying to find a seat, when a sudden chill came.

Footsteps came from the main room to the dining room. In came Jonnie and Jennie.

"Oh well what a surprise!" Dolly said with a smile.

"Apparently Jonnie's father wasn't there, we were…well I was wondering if Jonnie can have dinner with us?" Jennie asked with pleading eyes.

"How can we say no to you Jonnie? You're like a third son to us." Dean said offering them seats.

I must say I was glad to have Jonnie join in; at least there would be one more person here that I was used to.

"You are always kind Mrs. Tamber, Mr. Tamber." Jonnie said bowing his head to the two guardians. They just laughed and corrected him saying to call them by there first name not last.

"Jonnie!" yelled Bunny running into Jonnie's arms. I was surprised that a girl with such shyness would hug Jonnie like her Brother, must be because he has been with Jennie for such a long time.

Jonnie asked Bunny some questions about how she was, what she's been doing, I was not really paying attention.

Everyone took a seat. Tommy, Noah, Bunny, and Dolly were on one side on the table, and Dreama, Jonnie, Jennie, and Thelma were on the other, while Dean sat at one end, I sat at the other.

Everyone settled in.

"Alright everyone time for a prayer." Dolly announced.

_Oh perfect!_

"Whose turn is it?" Everyone looked at Dean.

"Oh come on now, everyone knows it is Bunny's turn." He said looking desperate. Bunny shot him a glare. All he did was give a short small laugh.

"Alright fine." He said throwing his napkin down and held his hands out for his wife and Thelma's.

My breathing became calm as I was glad to know that I was not the one to thank God for nothing.

I looked around and went stiff as they all joined hands. Tommy reached for mine. It was odd to me, but my left hand rose and took it. I looked to my right side and gave a sigh as I noticed Dreama sitting next to me. She looked at me and placed her hand in mine unexpectedly. I gulped the lump stuck to my throat as I gripped her hand back instead of being limp. I bowed my head and closed my eyes as did everybody else.

Dean began.

"Dear God, we like to thank you for this food, even though it was my beautiful wife who made it…"

Everyone began to giggle, trying there best to stay quiet so Dean can finish the prayer.

"We would also like to ask you to give us your luck for the gathering in two days, and I personally would like to ask you, to get my three older children, Thelma, Tommy, and Noah to stop there games of who is better, for it is making me look bad, and we would thank you for giving us such a wonderful life, but I'm sure each one will thank you later when they go to bed."

Dean looked around eyeing everyone. No one could hold it in, I slowly looked around and saw just about everyone was giggling or laughing quietly.

"Amen." Dean ended.

"Amen." We all said together.

Out of everyone I said the conclusion the lowest; I almost didn't say it at all. How could I thank God for giving me the worst of all punishments? _To never be loved…_

No one waited, they all dug in. Some first started with the turkey, others started with mashed potatoes and gravy, I looked around and noticed Dolly had added pea's and corn. I started with those. I can not even begin to describe how hungry I am!

The family was in a conversation. One were everyone had something to say except me. They would ask me a question every now and then; I would answer and get back to eating. Every time they mention my name I would hold my breath and just hope they would not ask about anything that would let out to much information. The only people, who know about me, were Jonnie, Thelma, and Jennie. Having more people know…who knows what can happen.

I wanted to leave as soon as possible! If I haven't been so hungry earlier I would have placed less food on my plate, there for I would have left the table before anyone else. The food I can't deny is excellent, but I must leave before…

"So Erik how did you first get into that nasty fair?" Dolly suddenly asked.

_Before exactly that happens._

Jonnie looked up and began the work of his big mouth.

"Oh well quite a story there, see Erik was there when he was a child and…" Before Jonnie went on I took action.

"Well actually, yes I was but um…not for long...I escaped, but um, some time later I was captured." I said swiftly, without hesitation took a sip of my cool drink.

"Oh that's terrible! Is…is uh…That the place where you became deformed?" Dolly asked with her hand at her chin.

"Oh no actually he was born that way." Jonnie again beamed out. I glared at him massively.

"Really? Wow." Stated Dean with amusement. "Usually when someone comes here with some sort of disfigurement they had got it from an accident or some sort." Now it was my turn to look at him with amusement.

"What did you do before you were captured?" Noah said joining in the conversation.

I thought of a lie rather quickly. But before it could be of good use Jonnie intervened.

"Well Erik was at the Paris Opera house and he was The Ph…" My insides froze as I shifted my foot aiming towards Jonnie's leg. Instead I hit Dreama's.

"Oww!" Dreama yelped as she bent down and rubbed her leg. It was a mistake I regret but it at least shut Jonnie up.

"You alright?" Jonnie asked looking at his sister. She nodded and looked at me. I glanced in her direction but quickly hid it with my hand as she just smiled and shook her head slightly.

I glared at Jonnie tremendously. Jennie saw my glare and quickly turned to Jonnie and gave him a signal to stop talking about me. Jonnie looked and quickly hid his face from my view. I smirked in triumph.

"You worked in the Opera Populair?" Dreama asked out of no where.

I looked at her and nodded. She gave a smile.

I looked at Dolly as I heard her laugh.

"Dreama has always wanted to go there. She had a beautiful voice!" She said smiling deeply at Dreama. Who_ didn't _want to go there?_ No thanks to me it burnt to shreds, thankfully it had not burnt to the ground, _it could be repaired, then maybe, I might go back, but I highly doubt it. _Wait a minute…she HAD a beautiful voice?_

"I'm sorry Dolly you said she "had" a beautiful voice?"

"Oh yes, it was terrible, she went…"

"Mother!" Dreama quickly interrupted.

I frowned as Dolly gave a quick smile then went back to eating. _So I am not the only one with a secret yet to be known._

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. Everyone was half way done, when abruptly…

"Sooooo…Thelma, how is everything going with your _love life_?" Tommy blurted out with a grin.

Thelma dropped her silver wear. "Not right now halfwit!" She said spiting the insult in his face.

I gave a small smirk at her remark and temper.

"Stop it." Dolly said warningly.

"Thelma tell us, when was the last time someone made a move? Oh that's right, no one has, it's always been you to make the move." Noah said half way about to burst into laughs.

"Boys that's enough!' Dolly yelped. Thelma stood silently.

"Oh that's alright mother. Tell me when you boys get lucky for the first time alright?" Thelma said leaving the kitchen slowly with a sneer stuck to her face as if she knew exactly what was going to happen next. She slowly and gracefully glances back.

Tommy and Noah looked at each other.

"Get her?" Tommy asked.

"Get her." Noah answered.

"No boys not in the house." Dolly said desperately.

But it was too late, not hearing her Tommy and Noah jumped from there seats and rushed out of the kitchen after Thelma.

"No! I just got done cleaning the house! Dreama come help me separate them three!" Dolly yelled getting up after hearing a big bang coming from the main room. She disappeared after turning the corner, Dreama followed.

Dean laughed. Suddenly another bang was heard only louder.

"That's our queue." Jonnie said grabbing Jennie's hand and running to the main room.

Dean looked at me suddenly noticing my frowns.

"They can be very…_BANG!_..rough." Dean said flinching from the uproar.

"Dean!" Dolly shouted sounding in need of help.

"Sometimes too rough." Suddenly everyone flinched including me when we heard something sounding like glass break.

"DEAN!" Dean left the room in an instant.

The only one in the room was me and the shy Bunny. She never looked at me not once. Focusing deeply on her food. I myself felt uncomfortable having the fact that everything was silent except for the loud banging noise and laughing in the room next door.

Then a small voice slipped through all that.

"May you please pass the butter?"

My head shot up at Bunny who timidly looked at me. I looked around for the butter. As soon as I spotted it I quickly handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said going back to her business.

I couldn't help but give a small smile. She so far said more then a few words to me, let's try fifty.

"You played quite well." She looked up and frowned. I grinned at the cuteness of her confusion.

"You were playing the violin earlier. I thought it was rather good."

"Oh…um…Thank you. I didn't know you were there listening." She said trying to hide her blush.

"I heard your sister's saying you can sing to?" I asked silently.

She nodded. "Yes, well not as good as others, I'm still learning." I nodded.

She tensed up every time I said something to her. I won't give her more of a tough time. I stopped talking there.

"Will you be there?" I slowly looked up. _Was she finally talking to me?_

"Be where?" I asked.

"At…the celebration in a couple of days." She answered with steadiness.

"Oh yes the welcome home party for Jonnie?" I asked now knowing what she was talking about.

"Well, its not really for him, when ever someone leaves for a long time then comes back, we hold some sort of celebration, its not necessarily for that person. We just get happy and express our happiness. Sometimes the performance can be dedicated to them, sometimes its not." I nodded following every word. "Well I was just wondering if your gonna be there."

I looked at her with an emotionless face. Then it turned into a heartrending one.

"Unfortunately I can not. You see I am not use to a lot of people…" I was suddenly interrupted by her worried voice.

"Oh please you must go!" My eyes widen at her desperate voice. "Please, I know I haven't showed much kindness but please!" I held my hands up to calm her.

"Wait, wait calm down, you're saying…you want me to go?" I asked with a frown.

She stayed silent for awhile. "Yes I am." She said gently. "You heard Thelma and Dreama say today was my best practice. Like something awoke my spirit. As much as I don't want to admit it…" she staggered for a moment. "I think it's you." My eyes did more then widen.

"I know it sounds crazy, but when I seen you in that boat with Thelma and Jonnie, I just…I just felt completely confident about my playing and singing I rushed to practice!" She looked away. "I know you think I'm just saying words and I don't know what I'm talking about oh but I do!" she looked at me pleadingly. "Please, if you go…I think I can make it up to the stage, I was never able to pass the second step. I was always nervous to sing or play on stage, but now…please." I could bear no more her begging.

"Yes." I said simply. Her face brightened.

"Really?" she asked with joy.

"Yes, Bunny I'll be there." I said giving a smile.

"Thank you Erik." She said sighing and smiling at the same time.

I couldn't help but smile myself. Bunny was something else. I didn't see her as the shy Bunny anymore, she was better then that. She had confident built in her, freshly new.

I didn't plan on going to the damn gathering! But hearing her please was just too much. I couldn't ignore her. _I mean ME, the one her awoken her spirit?_

We finished our food and left the kitchen to find Thelma and the others rolling around on the ground, Dolly and Dean trying to stop them, with Dreama, Jonnie and Jennie out of the way watching and laughing tremendously. Everyone was laughing; you wouldn't call this a troubled family, just a hyper one who like to play games. No one was getting hurt, but Thelma's brothers were sure asking for some sort of pain.

I walked around the laughing crowd to Jennie.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but if you can tell me where do I sleep? I'm sorry it's just that I am extremely tired and…"

"Oh you can have my room I'll sleep in Bunny's room for now on."

"Oh no I couldn't take your room I can just sleep out her on the floor somewhere…"

"Don't be silly!" Dreama stated turning to me away from the trampling. "You'll have back problems. Plus you can't have Jennie's room she uh…ahem…let's just say I don't think you'll find the bed quite pleasant. You'll have my room" Dreama said in a concerned voice. "Come on I'll show you were the room is."

She said grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs leaving the loud crowd.

"Really Dreama you do not have to give up your room…"

"Stop complaining, it's just a room." She said with such a delightful laugh. I sighed knowing she would not give up.

She led me to the end of the hall toward her room where I remembered quickly me falling on top of her. She opened her door and led me inside.

The room was not big, but certainly not small. Big enough for me. It had a desk in front of a window with piles of paper on it, an ink bottle and candles.

She had an armoire in the corner of the room holding her personal items. Next to it was a small vanity table holding her accessories. The chair with a light blue cushion lying on top was under the table out of the way, and next to that was a bed, it defiantly looked like some one can fall asleep in within seconds! The room was dark, but it didn't bother me.

"If you need anything, well…you have options of who you want to ask. If you want Thelma to help you, when you walk out turn left, she's right next door. You need me walk to your right I'm next door as well." I nodded, and she smiled. She stayed longer then I expected. Then suddenly my throat went dry. I would have to clear it, but then she would snap out of her silent ness and leave. _Oh what do you care if she leaves or not?_ True…what did I care? _I care because her presence is comforting!_ The dryness was getting irritating, I had to clear it.

The sound of clearing my throat went around the room as she shook her head and smiled again.

"I'm sorry I'm stopping you from getting sleep…I'll just…I'll just leave…" She held her hand out behind her trying to find the door knob. I slowly smirked as she noticed it was on the other side. "Oh, silly me, alright now I'll leave." She turned around and bumped into the door frame, she let out a small whimper. I stiffed a laugh.

"You alright?" I asked in a…surprisingly…_no…you didn't ask that in a seductive voice did you?_ Apparently I did. She gave me look where I can just…_stop…don't think it!_

"Yes I'm fine thank you, uh goodnight Erik." She said turning making no mistakes this time.

"Goodnight Dreama." I watched her leave the room.

"Wait Dreama!" _What are doing!_

She quickly turned, "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Um…" _Think…think! You called her, got her attention, now say something! _"I…Uh…I have no…close to wear, these are the only one's I have."

"You wore that for two weeks?" she asked frowning and smiling. I shook my head.

"No actually I had to barrow the crew's; I had to return them as well after I worn them." She nodded.

"All right, you can barrow some of my father's, you look like his size. Then later we'll give you some money and take you to a friend's house and get you some new clothes."

I bowed meaning I agreed. She knew and bowed herself.

"Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight Dreama."

And the conversation ended there. I closed the door.

I slowly took of my boots, vest, and shirt, leaving my black trousers on. I lifted the covers and slipped in the warm bed. My eyes closed as I breathed in her sent. _Red Roses._ My eyes fell shut.

**I know what you're thinking, Bunny became to use to Erik so suddenly, yes, that was sort of my point. And Dreama and Erik are already starting to feel a little something something, don't worry I'm going to slow it down, I don't want to, but no one wants a fast love thing going on. Unless you guys want that to happen. Well next chapter i am very excited to do, its really cool, well to me it is because something happens between Erik and Thelma! Tomorrow i should do it for i get off early thursdays. Alright...**

**"PLEASE REVIEW!" (puppy eyes) lol sorry.**

**Crytsal A.**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Warcrobe

**Chapter 10: A New Wardrobe**

I awoke suddenly from the morning chill and the cold breeze that ruled it. _First time in years since you've been this cold._ I blinked numerous times trying to get used to the morning light. From the looks of it, it looked to be around five in the morning. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and rapped it tightly around me. I closed my eyes, trying to find sleep again.

Finding no sleep what so ever I pulled the heavy blanket off and annoyingly stood from the soft bed that I wish I never left. I grabbed the white shirt placed it on leaving the top few buttons undone, then the black vest, didn't even bother to button that up. I slipped my boots on and left the bedroom.

I looked around the upstairs. Every door was shut, and everything was silent. Assuming everyone was still asleep I made my way downstairs. When I first walked up and down these steps I learned in an instant where all the squeaks are, being the person I am I didn't make a single noise. _Squeeeeeak._ I stopped in my tracks as I sighed from my mistake.Maybe the days of the _Phantom_ is truly coming to an end. _What are you complaining about it's what you wanted!_

_True._

Entering the main room of the house I grabbed my heavy black coat that hung on a hook next to the door and placed it on with a sigh. I walked to a chair next to a window and sat down.

The whole time that past I was just staring out the window, watching the trees, watching the lake just eighty yards away. Listening to the morning birds sing their song of happiness. All these things made me think. What would I be like if I grew up here? Would I fit in? Would people accept my face? Would I be happily married? With a beautiful wife and child to merrily take care of? All these questions, questions that can't be answered. I tried and pictured me in the sunlight but couldn't, I try to picture myself happy but couldn't. Worse, I even try to picture Christine in my arms, watching our children play. Tears rapidly rushed to my eyes. _Stop it! Stop it! She loves someone else, there is no "Would I" no "If"! No nothing!_

My thoughts of despair were interrupted when the front door opened. A big gush of cold mourning wind came through the door as to my surprise a girl with a high neck blue dress, and black hair tightly held back entered. That girl was Dreama. She closed the door rather quickly yet gently and silently, placing her night sky blue cloak on a hook. She turned to me and stood frozen with her eyes staring at me wide.

We said nothing to each other just stared. It was indeed odd that she was up at this time. Certainly many workers at the Opera never left they never even slept, but this girl didn't seem like the type to be up at five in the morning.

"A bit early to be up don't you think?" she asked breaking the silence. I frowned.

"Oh I agree a bit _too_ early." She knew what I was thinking.

"We all have our reasons. Couldn't sleep?" she said taking a seat in front of me. I shook my head.

"Not really, I awoke not too long ago." I responded looking back out the window. She chuckled and forced me to look back at her.

"What about you?" I asked rubbing my hands together. She shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep either." It seemed like a lie, but I decided not to press it further.

"Well I'm going to get ready for the day; I suggest you do the same for we're going to Clarice's house to get you some new clothes." She said beginning to walk away.

"I am ready." She stopped and faced me with bewilderment.

She looked at me up and down, noticing I'm wearing the same clothes I had yesterday for they were the only clothes I have at the moment.

"Oh well, might as well eat something then, I'll go get mother."

"No, no please you don't have to wake her to feed me I rather not disturb her." But then squeaky steps came to my ears as I noticed Dolly walking down the steps yawning.

She smiled greatly at us. "Good mornin! How'd y'all sleep?" Dreama smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek and left upstairs. "That usually means _good mother_." She said with a smirk to me. "What about you Erik? How'd you sleep?"

"I slept just fine Madam Dolly. Thank you." I said lightly. She walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're welcome darling. You hungry? How about some steak and eggs?" she said leading me to the kitchen.

"Steak and egg's sound delightful." I said taking a seat at the table. She took in another yawn as she said.

"I hope the boys and Thelma didn't keep you up last night or made you feel uncomfortable in any way…"

"Absolutely not! I have no problem with Tommy or Noah, nor Thelma." I said stunned. She smiled as she began pulling out some steak and eggs along with other eating utensils and spices for the breakfast she was about to cook. _Always seems to smile while doing something._ I admire Dolly very much for how much she cared, not many had cared for me, only Mme. Giry and…well maybe it was just her. Having someone care for you like Dolly did was something I enjoyed very much! She treated me like I was one of her own. Was this how all children with mothers felt? Or is it possible for this feeling to be just mine and mine only?

It was only in a matter of minutes before breakfast was served in front of me. I tucked the napkin and began to eat. Each bite was sensational! The juiciness of the steak was so delicious I practically closed my eyes with each bite I took. The eggs I must say was no different. Everything was delicious! I have never eaten this much in years!

As I neared the end of my morning feast the rest of the family walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Dean yawned to his wife and me.

"Good mourning Dean." I said with a small smile. Everyone came in saying there 'good morning's' I greatly returned it.

Everyone began there meal and began there conversations. I looked around and notice Thelma was now done. _Fast eater._ I thought. She stood placed her dishes out of the way and made her way out of the kitchen. Everyone was pretty much done. They stood and helped cleaned up, I did as well.

Everything was going well, I went into a little conversation with Tommy and Noah about what they usually do when a festival occurs, they sing with there father Dean. Being the people they are I had no idea Dean, Tommy and Noah could sing! Now I was truly starting to feel eager to go to this festivity. I wonder if Dolly could sing, her voice, her posture, all show some sort of indication that she has the voice to sing. Bunny told me she could sing, Dreama, well assuming she could for she could play the violin. Could Thelma? I couldn't picture it. Thelma was indeed a woman of many surprises, but I doubt she was the type to sing in front of a crowd.

My attention was taken when Dreama entered with a high neck white top and a long black skirt.

"Alright everybody, Erik and I are going to head over to Clarice's house to get a few things." She said motioning me to her side. I nodded to Tommy and Noah ending our conversation and made my way to the door of the Tamber's house. Dreama followed.

"What size are you?" she asked as we walked down a trail toward the area were many people were. I was stunned by the question. A bit inappropriate to me really, well my shirt was practically forced off by Thelma when I first met her so I couldn't complain.

"Um, I don't really…I uh, it's been two weeks since I measured myself for clothes." It's true; the last time I did was when I was preparing for _Don Juan Triumphant_, the last Opera I've written, and the only true masterpiece I will ever write.

"Well that's fine, Clarice will measure, she always measures just in case the costumer makes a mistake."

"That's good to know." I responded with a sigh.

We stayed silent the rest of the way, we passed many cottages, gardens, children playing, and people talking of joy.

We finally reached the cottage of Clarice. She had a nice place, the gardens weren't as beautiful as the Tamber's, her cottage was one story, look to be a place only meant for two or three people.

Dreama knocked three times. After a minute or two the door opened to reveal a woman who looked to be around her forties maybe older, her hair was dark silver, with a gray high neck dress. She looked at me and stilled, then gave a smile and nodded. She then turned to Dreama and her smile became larger.

"Why hello my _Little Angel of Music_ how's you?" she asked with her country accent. I froze at what she called Dreama, _did I hear correctly_?

"I'm doing fine _Mrs. Fabric maker_." She said sarcastically with a gleeful smile. "And how are you doing on this fine day?"

"Well I'm doing fine knowin' my fabric's safe in the cabinet and that Thelma isn't trying to steal it!" Dreama laughed at her mention.

"Oh Clarice you know that was when she was a little girl, she ain't going to do that anymore."

_Being the woman Thelma is I can't even imagine her as a little girl._

"Memories are hard to get rid of." The old woman replied giving Dreama a warm hug.

_Amen to that._

Did I truly hear right? Did this old woman call Dreama _Little Angel of Music_? All these years I have thought _The Angel of Music _to be something Christine's Father made up, obviously I was wrong. Though come to think of it, the only reason for Madame Clarice to call Dreama _Angel of Music_ must be because Dreama could sing. I have heard from Jonnie and the others the whole family could sing, except one couldn't. That must be Thelma.

My thoughts were stuck somewhere between my own and what Dreama and the Madam were talking about when rapidly Dreama's laugh pulled me to there conversation.

"Oh forgive me where are my manors? Mrs. Clarice, meet our dear new comer and new friend Erik Munoire, Erik, meet Mrs. Clarice Bridges."

Clarice looked at me and gave a warm smile and took my hand. I did not have to offer it she just took it.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" The woman gasped. I frowned deeply, _what is so breathe taking about me? My face was in plain view! She should be scared._ This whole time of being mask less I'm pretty much used to the whole gasp, wide eyes situation.

I turned to Dreama, maybe she could give me a clue, but instead she was looking away leaving me with a glimpse of her blushed cheeks and smile.

"Sorry for the interruption darlin' now how may I be of service?" The old woman asked.

"Well, you would do us great favor if you would kindly make our friend Erik a new wardrobe." The woman looked at me up and down slightly blushing.

"Well I believe I could give you that favor, what's your size mister Munoir?"

_Again with the size._

"Pardon me Madam Bridges, but I'm afraid I do not know my size." I said directly.

The woman smiled.

"Well then looks like were gonna have to find out won't we?" she said gesturing us to walk in.

"Can't make a wardrobe without knowing what size to make it." She said placing a soft smooth hand on my shoulder and guided me in her main room.

We walked in front of a couch with maroon colored flowers sewed into it. I sat down quietly next to Dreama, taking in the room I saw many mannequins with beautiful dresses for balls. Some even looked like the one's I have seen in Paris at the Ball Masque; other mannequins had afternoon and evening suits for men and gowns for woman, clothes for men and woman who worked, children for parties, tea, and many more. The room was filled with wardrobes; I even found one similar to what I used to wear when I was _The Ph_… I don't even want to think of it. But I couldn't help but wish I had the piece of attire on me.

Wishing I stopped my gaze Mrs. Bridges spoke.

"I see you've found a winner Mister Munoire. I myself think it's a well good piece, the best I've made I think."

My head shot to Mrs. Bridges.

"Oh, um, yes indeed, a fine piece Madam." I felt a bit of a fool acting this way, the feeling was unbearable, the feeling of not knowing what to do, what to say, how to react.

"Why thank you sir…"

"Please…call me Erik everyone else does." I interrupted.

"Thank you Erik and you can call me Clarice, _Mrs. Fabric Maker, _whatever you wish really." I nodded in agreement. "Now let's get you measured." She said motioning me to another room.

I stood and walked toward her, leaving Dreama alone on the couch.

I entered the room Clarice was in. The room was a bit cluttered having all the measuring material, sewing material, and fabric material all lying about for Clarice to use. The room had two windows, lighting the whole room not making a single shadow. In the center of the room was a small table that was suddenly kicked to the side by Clarice. I looked at her as she rolled her sleeves.

"All right step right there." She said pointing to where the once was area where the table stood. I walked to the center as instructed and waited for the next.

Clarice placed a tape measure around her neck, took a piece of parchment and writing implement and walked to me.

"Now, hold still as I measure you."

She started with the top, she measured my neck, marked it on the piece of parchment, them my shoulders, marked it, my chest, marked it, my arms, marked it, my stomach, all the way to the bottom.

Every time she measured something on me I would freeze. I held my breath as I saw her smile at my tension.

She suddenly laughed.

"You are officially the first person to be so nervous to have someone else take their measurements instead of doing it themselves."

I frowned.

"How did you know I used to take my own measurements?"

At this she laughed again.

"Well it quite simple really. If you had someone else do it you wouldn't be so jumpy."

I chuckled at her response. After all the reply was _simple_ like she said.

She jotted down her last piece of information and stood.

"Now Erik, what sort of clothing are you interested in?" she asked getting ready to write down more important information.

I looked around in deep thought. I have seen what she was able to make. She had good taste and was able to make what looked like anything. Yet what could I wear that would not make me look like an idiot? _Why bother thinking you never paid attention to the type of clothing that you wore. _Then again maybe I have been paying attention. I knew exactly what I wanted for the Masquerade ball, for _Don Juan Triumphant_, for every thing that I have worn in the past, why was it being so hard for me to choose now?

"Having some trouble deciding?" she said holding her pen to her chin.

I slightly nodded in disappointment.

"Well you don't have to worry, because I can already see you in some rather excellent choices."

"Such as?" I asked lifting as eyebrow.

"Well, you would look very nice in a white shirt, black vest and a dark blue coat and how about some brown trousers?"

I flinched at the brown. Fortunately Clarice saw it.

"Or black trousers?" I nodded. "Black it is, yes I can see it on you already, wearing at a tea party maybe?" she laughed at her thought then quickly wrote it down.

"Yes you shall need more then that though, you'll never know how many tea parties you'll be invited to go to, a good looking man such as yourself and all."

I flinched.

"Excuse me?" what on earth is wrong with this woman?

Ignoring my question she continued describing outfits.

"How about something brown? I know you're a bit off with that color but I think just an all brown suite would do well for a party of five. A white shirt, dark brown vest along with the coat and trousers. I think it would do just fine!" she wrote down the design with excitement.

I found it odd to be wearing an all brown suite but if she said I would look well then I suppose she must be right.

As I looked up I noticed she was staring at me.

"Forgive me, I'm rambling on about what you would look good in, I just assumed you didn't know what you wanted."

"No, no, actually I didn't know but I do have one in mind."

She prepared herself to write.

I described an outfit I knew too well. The one I feel I will be most comfortable in, though she insisted that it was a suit for parties I don't think I would be wearing it much. The more I think of it, the black outfit that I have worn most of my adult hood at the Opera was indeed for a celebration.

After sometime with Clarice I walked out with five white shirts, three black vests, four black trousers, and two pairs of black boots, along with shoes for partying _only_ as I promised Mrs. Bridges. Indeed I walked out with clothes for working; the others were being made by Mrs. Bridges right now that was the only choice I had, unless I wanted to wear the same clothes for a week.

Dreama and I walked down the dirt road for about three minutes before I broke the silence.

"Why did she call you _Little Angel of Music_?" I asked with such interest I couldn't even clarify correctly.

"Well when I was little, her husband had just died; she was so lonely all by herself. Ever since her husband died no one wanted to bother her, meaning they would no longer ask her to make clothing. She was growing poor and extremely unhappy, I couldn't bare it. She used make my clothes when I was just a baby. If it wasn't for her I swear you'd be seeing me in nothing but rags."

I shuddered at the thought of what she might actually look like in rags. Surprisingly I found it exciting.

"I went to her one day and asked if she could make me a dress for a festival that was coming up. She greatly granted my wish. I never left her side as she did her magic, but not only did I never leave her side, I practiced my singing in her house, and to my surprise whenever I stopped she would urge me to continue. Everyday when it was time for me to leave she would say: "_Keep Practicing Angel of Music and you shall never fail!_" Her words were so inspiring I never stopped practicing. When my dress was done I invited her to come to the festival, she greatly accepted. For the first time in along time people saw Clarice happy. When ever someone asks her what got her so happy, she simply says _My Little Angel of Music_ sang to me." She looked down as her smile fainted.

"It just pains me that I can't sing for her anymore." She stopped and looked at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Her eyes, so intense, so sad, yet happiness were somewhere floating in them. But was there also a hint of…I couldn't name it, perhaps there was some sort of connection between me and her?

I had to break the silence! Her eyes, those beautiful eyes, so many emotions.

"Why can't you sing for her anymore?" with this she flinched and quickly looked away.

"That there is none of your business!" she declared roughly. She made one more glance at me then rushed off.

Anger spread through my veins. _Stupid!_ I knew I had to break the silence between us, I knew I had to say something, and I knew I shouldn't have asked that question, I knew it would upset her. Yet I asked her anyways.

I would have gone after her but something told me it was not a good idea. Something told me it would only upset her further. That was the last thing I wanted.

I went back inside the cottage to put my new clothes into the room Dreama lend me. Afterwards I headed to the main room to maybe just sit and think, but the sound of metal clashing together and the sight of people gathering around one area near the Tamber's cottage made me get up and head outside.

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I know i said this chapter was going to include alot of Thelma but turns out that jst didn't happen, but for sure the next chapter is deffinatly going to include her. sorry if their are lots of confusion in this chapter, I read it and just didn't get it, I tried to fix it but I just didn't know what to fix. Well pretty please Review I didn't get as many refviews as i wished but i'm just gonna have to deal with that.**

**_Thanks a million!_**

**_Crytsal Lynn A._**


	11. Chapter 11: The Sword of Thelma

**Chapter 11: The Sword of Thelma**

As I neared the big crowd I spotted Tommy, Noah, and Jonnie shouting for me.

"Erik! Over here!" they motioned me to their side. I began to run but feeling the sudden urge not to run I just walked.

"'bout time mate, I was beginning to worry about you." Said Jonnie giving me a small pat on the back, I glared at him for an instant then positioned my interest to what ever it was the crowd was chatting about.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing big, Thelma is just having a fit, usually when ever she has a fit or something, she gets all of her crew over here and she sword fights them, sometimes she'll just do this for practice. It's quite a show really." Jonnie explained but all I heard was she was angry and she was going to sword fight her crew.

"Is she mad? She'll be killed! She can't face all of her crew…"

"Oh you misjudge her already?" Jonnie laughed. "You'll be surprised, just get comfortable and watch.

I frowned as I focused on what was happening in the center of the crowd. I saw Thelma, just standing there in her long sleeve black top, the one that resembled Mme. Giry's outfit, only this time the first few top buttons were undone revealing a white blouse underneath, the bottom of her sleeves revealed a bit of the end of the blouse sleeves as well, she wore her black trousers and boots. As I moved closer, I realized she was tied; her hands covered by thin black leather gloves were tied behind her back! Her crew mates began to surround her; the knots in my stomach suddenly began to multiply. _This is wrong!_ Thelma turned her head numerous times at everyone around her, with nothing but her sword that lay on the floor in front of her. She waited.

I felt the need to run to her and get her out of there, to fight for her, to protect her! I would have ran and fought, but I couldn't move.

Suddenly a man behind Thelma ran toward her with a sword in hand. She slightly turned her head then turned and quickly jumped up in the air and with both her feet she kicked his stomach and sent him flying onto his back. Thelma now on the ground slips out a knife from the back of her boot and cuts her ropes.

Tossing the knife to the side she ran to her sword. Having another man run toward Thelma in front of her this time she slipped her foot underneath her sword and kicked up having the sword hit the man in the face. Before the Sword fell she caught it and quickly blocked the blade that could have struck her from behind.

She was now fighting two men. But every time she knocked one down they would get up and more men would join the fight.

Her skill was amazing. She blocked every sword that went her way. If she needed to she would block by hitting her opponent in the face then kicking in the stomach, which pretty much ended the fight for one man for he didn't get up. One by one men began to fall, some unconscious, others just to drain to try and fight.

I couldn't blame them for stopping, they were good fighters, but none matched the sword of Thelma. After a good three minutes the fights had stopped. Thelma concord the whole crew. I couldn't believe it, Jonnie was right I misjudged Thelma completely!

The people around were clapping in amazement. Thelma took a cheerful bow as her crew members ran toward her and knocked her down. I gasped and was about to intervene, but soon realized they were only fooling around, for each and every one of them had a smile on their face.

Soon the crowd had cleared and continued what they were doing before. I however just stood in one spot dumbfounded. I still could not believe what I saw was true.

"It's unbelievable…" I said to myself.

"What is?" came in an English accent. I turned around to see Thelma staring at me.

"You." I said answering her. She frowned.

"Me? And what exactly is so unbelievable about me?" she asked as she pulled her hair out of her face.

I chuckled. "What's so unbelievable Mademoiselle Thelma is that you are able to take on more then several men by yourself." I said walking up to her.

"Oh really? Well I was taught by one of the best." Her eyes suddenly told me she had an idea, and she was rather proud of it. "What about you Erik? Has any great teachers taught you the sword?"

I narrowed my eyes and smiled. "Oh yes indeed. The best of them all." She raised an eyebrow.

"And who exactly is that?" she asked, more like a demand. I gave a quiet laugh as I saw her eyes darken.

I walked closer to her, then moved to her right ear and whispered.

"Me." She glared at me deeply. But then her glare somehow disappeared then turned into a grin.

"Forgive me Monsieur but I refuse to believe that. Unless a man such as yourself can prove it." Her grin stayed in place, her eyes stayed the same. I just gave a small dark laugh.

"Oh mademoiselle, if I knew that you were capable of winning, indeed we would have a duel. But unfortunately you are no match…" my voice went low. "For _The Phantom of the Opera_." I smiled as she swallowed the lump growing in her throat. I didn't mind revealing who I was, she already knew.

But suddenly her grin was back. She laughed wickedly.

"You forget Monsieur, you are no longer _The Phantom of the Opera_ just an ordinary man." She held the same gaze I held. Her eyes narrowed with a smile. But then my gaze was hers for I now held a completely different one. I was now just glaring at her.

"Ordinary?" I asked deadly. She just nodded joyfully.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dean.

"Alright everybody for those of you who are participating in the festival tomorrow night please meet me at the stage!"

I frowned.

"Stage?" I asked expecting an answer from Thelma.

"When one of the first came to _Arthur Barstool_ he built a stage here." Thelma answered placing her sword back on the belt.

"Why did he do that?" I asked bewildered. She shrugged.

"How should I know? Honestly now I don't know everything!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile at her sarcastic tone. She then tapped my shoulder.

"We shall continue this later."

I eyed her fiercely.

"So we shall."

She gave a smile and I returned it. We headed for the house.

As I entered Tommy and Noah rushed past pushing each other. _They'll never quit will they?_ I entered the kitchen to see Dolly packing food.

"Oh Erik darling there you are, are coming to the meeting tonight?"

I shook my head; _I rather make my appearance when people are having a good time…_

"Oh well, there's some leftovers next to the stove, I suggest you eat it quickly before any of it gets bad." And with that, she left the kitchen.

"Wait Dolly, who else is going?" I asked a bit curious.

"Almost everyone in the village…oh you mean in this family?" she asked with a laugh, I nodded with a grin. "Well, same here, everyone's going except Thelma. Looks like you two will keep each other company." She said gleefully and left. A bit confused on how she would leave me here alone with Thelma I suddenly felt strong fatigue take over. It was just the beginning of the day and I was already tired.

I squinted my eyes as I yawned. I shook my head to lighten the tiredness but as my eyes opened, Dreama came into view.

She did not stop to look in my direction just kept moving. _Oh god just having her angry at me is pain!_

"Dreama!" she stopped and faced me. I walked to her timidly.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. It was wrong; I knew I shouldn't have asked you such a question. I know how it feels to have something terrible happen to you and wanting to forget it. I'm sorry." My mouth closed and opened several times before she swallowed, blinked a couple of times then finally spoke.

"I guess I can accept the other half of those apologies you offered from before." She looked at me then smiled. Feeling at ease I smiled back.

"I believe I'll see you tonight? That is if you're not in bed already." I frowned.

"How late will you be coming back?" I asked the frown still tightly held in place.

"Oh well usually practice and meetings get done sometime past twelve."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"So late." She giggled; _oh it's great to hear her laugh._

"Well I best be going or I'll be late. _I bid you farewell Sir Erik_." She said with an English accent.

"Until later _my lady_." I said kissing her hand playing along her little fantasy. She smiled then left with her family.

As soon as the door closed the fatigue again came! I don't know what it was that was making me so tired but it was testing something more then nerves!

I sighed as I made my way upstairs. I opened the door, shut it, and then made my way to the bed. Sleep all I need was sleep. Then another big day ahead of me.

Sleep…all I need…is…sleep….

* * *

**_Well please forgive me for writing so badley in this chapter, I am terribly bad at writing fight scenes.The next chapter I hope you will enjoy. Another fight scene, so yes alot more confusion. But um let me tell you this. Whatever you read don't think they are the ones who are going to fall in love with each other. lol just wanted to let you know that. So yea. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed! I look forward to read more and to write more._**

**_Thank you so much!_**

**_Crystal Lynn A._**


	12. Chapter 12: The Duel

**Chapter 12: The Duel**

My eyes fluttered open; I turned my head toward the wooden clock that lay on the table next to the window.

"10:30 pm." I muttered still a little tired. Darkness overtook the room; I stood from the bed and stretched. Feeling a few bones crack I sat back down and placed my boots on. I headed for the door but suddenly a sound caught my ear. It sounded like a growl. A growl that belonged to Thelma.

I went to the window and glanced outside to see Thelma. She was swinging her sword back and forth, doing moves I've seen earlier. From the looks of it she was practicing. Does the woman ever put down her sword?

After watching another good performance for about five minutes or so she finally retired and made her way in the cottage. I shook my head; _she is indeed an amazing woman_.

Suddenly feeling the need for air I made my way downstairs and outside in front of the Tamber's home. I looked up at the sky. Every time I stood on the roof of the Paris _Opera House_, I would stare at the night sky, it was beautiful, but nothing compared here, no clouds covering any of the glittering stars lighting the night.

The wind blew through my hair as I pulled the coat tightly around me. I closed my eyes and listened to the music the night created. _This place…never have I been anywhere better._

I began to walk back to the cottage when suddenly I glanced up and saw Thelma through her window. The room was dark, the only light there was, was the moon beam. It lit her skin in the most elegant way I have ever seen. I told myself to _look away before she sees you_ but I couldn't look away from her. How her long black hair ran freely down her shoulders, and how her black robe went tightly around her body, the top was open revealing her white blouse. She just stared at the moon, rubbing her neck so soft and slow, oh how I wish my hands were hers, and then I would do more then touch her neck.

I blinked once then winced as I noticed she was no more in sight. Did she see me staring at her? My frown deepened, how could I have not seen her leave?

Suddenly, the feeling of sharp metal was at my throat. I froze. But then, somehow, knowing who the weapon belonged to me smiled.

"Either that sword was meant for you, or you were born with it attached to your hand." I said with grin glancing in her direction.

The look of her in her robe, her hair, and sword pointing to my throat, it was all too exciting. She gave a small laugh.

"Here's some advice, if I were you Monsieur, I would believe the second one."

I couldn't help but curve a corner of my mouth.

"Advice taken." We never looked away from each other, we each held a grin or smirk on our faces, knowing well what we wanted to do next.

She suddenly untied the rope that held her robe in place; she folded the side of the piece of clothing behind what looked to be a second sword. She then moved closer to me, the tip of her blade still to my Adams apple, she moved closer and posed in a position were I was able to steal the sword that was in her belt. I faced her as she asked.

"Tell me the truth now, are you, or are you not able to use a sword?" she said her eyes holding thrill.

I leaned in.

"We shall soon see won't we?" I asked narrowing my eyes. She smiled deeply.

"We soon shall." She waited.

Making the first move she swung at me, I quickly grabbed the second sword from her belt like she wanted and blocked her shot. She swung at me again and again, each time missing. Finally blocking her I struck her sword making her take a step back, I made my move, and I aimed for her gut, knowing she would block it she did. We swung at each other, countless times, missing and blocking neither of us winning a point. We neared the center of the grass surface; she suddenly trying to trick me tossed her sword in her left hand then made a right jab to my face. Missing me I quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around, her back was now tightly held against my chest. Using the hand that held my sword I rapped my arm around hers, making sure she couldn't strike at me I tugged roughly at her arm making her drop her sword. She struggled but I wouldn't let her go, she was now mine to control…_At the moment_.

I was breathing heavily against her neck, trying desperately to try and calm my breathing. She seemed to be doing the same. I laughed again as she tried to struggle free.

"Having a little trouble are we? Funny how I thought you could take me." I whispered harshly to her ear with a smirk. She growled and thrashed about more violently. I held in the laugh, her body wiggling against mine. I almost lost my mind.

Suddenly she started to laugh. I figured that was some sort of a sign that she was quitting. Oh how wrong was I.

She kicked down fast and hard on my foot making me yelp in pain and bend forward. _Big mistake to do that._ She then quickly thrust her head backwards hitting mine. I let her go almost tumbling over. Then in a blaze she elbowed me in the abdomen making my fully collapse to the ground out of breath, then kicked the sword out of my hand.

I stared at her from the ground, feeling utterly weak from losing. She walked to her sword next to my head, then slipped her foot underneath then thrust upwards catching the sword while it was in the air. She placed the tip of the sword under my chin.

"Funny how a man can judge so quickly. I expected more from you Erik, but I guess I judge to quick as well, no man could beat me. Especially you." She said with a laugh looking down at me.

Anger filled my veins. I saw my opportunity. With one swift movement I grabbed her legs and pulled them toward me making her fall on her back. I jerked her underneath me and yanked the sword out of her hands, tossing it out of her reach. She struggled even rougher then before, she starting hitting my inner thighs making me growl in pain. I grabbed both of her writs and pinned them over her head. I then squeezed her writs to get her attention.

"You would do right Thelma if you take back what you said and say what is true." I said locking gazes with her.

"And what is that?" she asked staggered.

"The fact that I _can_ beat you, the fact that I am _better _then you." Each word I said seemed to be a tender growl that made her shiver beneath me. _Good._

"Say it!" I said squeezing her writs more. She squinted.

"No!" she said coarse. I smiled.

_Then I guess I'll have to make her._ I knew what she wanted now; I knew it all along but was too blind to see it. _She wanted me_.

Having only one hand now holding her writs together I used my free hand to slowly rub her side just beneath her left breast. Her breathing became hallow as she began to shudder.

"Say it Thelma, say I'm better then you." I didn't want to act like this, but I somehow felt like my old self, in control! But then again, I didn't want to be in control, I just wanted to be Erik Munoire, kind, and gentle, sometimes irritated. But not _the Phantom_. Oh how I wanted to stop, but the look in her eyes just begged me to continue.

"Say it." I repeated lustfully. Her chest went up and down as she looked deeply in my eyes.

"No."

I slowly began to smile as I moved my hand lower. Her eyes slightly widen.

I demanded over and over for her to admit that she was weak, that she could not ever beat me, yet she kept denying. And with each reject she made, the lower my hand went. She knew what I would do if she kept refusing, she knew as well as I did, the lower my hand went the more her smile of lust grew. My mind told me. Shouted for me to stop, but I ignored it. I didn't care.

Suddenly feeling the heat between my legs and hers I quickly jumped off. Her eyes full of desire were now full of confusion. Slowing my breathing down just a notch I held my hand for hers. She took it and pulled herself up. We said nothing to each other but stared.

Thelma was a good person, wild full of life! But yet, the more I think of it the more I realize that I was right. She was no match for me, me or the monster from the past. Just being near her made me wants to forget Erik Munoire and just be _The Phantom_.

But I didn't want to be him. I did not want to be that monster.

Not one word escaped our lips; our tête-à-tête of trying to understand one another was being done through our eyes.

Suddenly. "What are you doing out here? It is freezing for crying out loud!" Dolly shouted making both our heads jerk to where she was.

"Y'all get in the house right now before one of you or worse both of you get a cold!" We watched as the Tamber's made their way into their home.

I made one more glance at Thelma, she did the same then we made our way inside.


	13. Chapter 13: Afterthoughts

**Chapter 13: Afterthoughts **

I sat down at Dreama's desk trying to figure out what just happened. My thought's is utterly drained, but some still lingered. Those things I wanted to do to her. She wanted me, the pleading look of desire in her eyes, the shudders she had over and over under me, the heat growing between her legs, it all told me she wanted me.

But the fact that she did want me, a creature resembling me! It was too much to handle. I quickly rushed over to the vanity mirror and settled myself in front of it.

"What is it about you that she adores?" I asked myself knowing full well that the devil reflection would not answer back.

I looked and looked thinking that maybe the question could be answered by the image in the mirror but nothing came.

I was suddenly interrupted by a gentle tap at the door. Blowing out a sigh of annoyance I grabbed a black robe Dean lend me and pulled it tightly around me. I walked to the door and pulled it open to reveal Thelma.

Surprised by her presence I took a quick breath and stepped to the side. She swallowed then entered the chamber.

She looked around the room as if it were her first time in here. She walked around gently placing a hand over the piles of papers that lay on top of her sister's desk. She gave a slight smile.

"Dreama's music." I frowned. "She writes music you know great beautiful music. Well… not like she used to. See, before the accident she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." At this she gave a small laugh. "Everyday I would hear her sing her heart out; she was either doing that or writing her creation." Her smile faded. "But those days are over, because of me her dream came to an end, only thing she had now is her damn talent for playing the piano playing the violin and writing music. At least she has something." She sighed and bowed her head. I slowly walked to her.

"You're right she does, she has you." She glanced at me and smiled.

Feeling the tension growing in me I broke the silence.

"What's your purpose here Thelma?" I asked so sudden she flinched.

"Um, I just wanted to uh – make clear of what just happened earlier." She said cautiously watching each expression I made.

I nodded for her to continue. She cleared her throat.

"Well…look lets just keep what happened earlier between me and you alright?"

"Agreed." I said simply. She nodded.

"And…um…how about this lets just forget it completely alright?"

I stood silent then nodded in conformity.

"Good, glad we have that covered. Now I think it is best we rest now, big day tomorrow night and well yes we need our energy, goodnight Erik."

And before I could give her my goodnight she quickly left.

"Goodnight." I murmured to the door. If she wanted me to forget that event she sure was taking away the energy I need for tomorrow.

I brushed my hand through my hair taking in the little rather edgy conversation I just had with Thelma. I took in a few deep breaths and made my way back to the desk.

Taking a seat I opened the window and a big cold gush of wind burst through knocking over some papers.

Cursing I got up and began picking up the papers. Recalling what Thelma said indeed the pieces of parchment were music sheets. Knowing it was not my place I looked through them anyway.

Again Thelma was right, her music was beautiful, I can only try and imagine what it would sound like from an instrument. _WAIT WHAT!_

No, I wanted to get rid of _The Phantom_ no my talent for music! How could I _not_ know what this music will sound like already?

I picked up the rest of the sheets set them down and moved away from the desk.

I may have been away from music for three weeks but it felt like three years. _And three years is a long time. To me at least._

I would do anything to feel the smooth black and ivory keys that beg to make a beautiful note. But unfortunately that will have to wait until tomorrow. They must have a piano if they have a violin.

A sudden excitement crept in me. I rushed into bed like a child hoping that if I sleep the night would go by quicker.

I do not know if I will have my chance with music tomorrow but I sure hope I will not have that chance on stage in front of people who still do not know about me, who may not want to know about me or worse who may already know me and about my past.

Closing my eyes, I fell into a never ending, heart shredding dream, a dream where I saw the one woman I never wanted to see again. I saw Christine.


	14. Chapter 14: A Dream Before the Festival

**Chapter 14: A Dream Before the Festival**

I tossed and turned; even though I was asleep I knew I was doing so. I haven't dreamt of Christine in a week, why now? Why now when things are actually just a bit starting to go well for me?

"_Will you never let me be Christine?_" _I asked her holding her close against my chest. Oh the feeling of her against me is breath taking. I felt her sigh._

"_Until you learn angel." She responded just above a whisper._

"_What do you mean?" no response. "Christine what do you mean?" I asked a bit more firm. She still did not respond. Suddenly I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around._

_I met two big beautiful brown eyes, but those eyes did not belong to my Christine. Her hair was wavy, Christine's hair was curly. She had pure jet black hair; Christine's was a deep dark brown. This woman was not my Christine, but…_

"_Dreama?"_

I forced myself awake when I felt soft small hands on my shoulders and ended up falling of the bed.

Murmuring curses as I rubbed my head I felt the hands on my shoulders again. I turned to see Dreama. _Well no wonder you saw her in your dreams_. True.

"Are you alright?" she asked a bit frantic. I smiled.

"I'm quite alright it's just my head, it's not as if I fell to my death."

"No I was actually talking about the dream you was having, but I'm sorry about that too." A small smile grew on her face. As much as I did not want to admit it her little meaningless joke made me chuckle.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly getting of the ground and back on the bed.

"Oh well that's the reason why I'm up hear, you have an hour to get ready for the festival tonight." She said sitting next to me. I though, quickly stood.

"What?" I asked shocked. It was already night time? "Why was I not awoken?" I asked with strength in my voice. She stood and backed away a little.

"Well we were going to wake you up but Thelma said you had a rough night last night and said we should leave you asleep." Her head was narrowed and a hint of fear was in her eyes. My eyes softened as I noticed this.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to raise my voice to you when you did nothing. It's just…the dreams I have can be quite frustrating and I just rather be awake then deal with them." She lifted her head and sighed.

"No need to apologize like usual Erik, my dreams get frustrating to. But the only way to get rid of them is to just accept them. If you block them out they're bound to come back at a time they shouldn't come back." Again as much as I did not want to admit it, she was right. But I couldn't face Christine again. Not yet.

"Well to break the silence I brought you the close Mrs. Bridges made." She said handing me the fancy looking clothes that were laying on a chair next to the door. I took them gratefully.

"Thank you" I responded slightly brushing my hand against hers sending a slight shock through me, and from the look on her face I say she felt it too. She then took a few steps back blushing. Yes she felt it to.

"You're welcome Erik. Remember now only an hour." She said again reminding me.

"Yes thank you." I gave a smile and so did she. After three seconds she left to let me change.

I looked through the outfits the _Fabric Maker _made me. Fine pieces of work indeed!

One full brown outfit, one with black trousers and dark blue coat with…_she changed it…_it was supposed to be a black vest but she changed it to something brighter almost like a bright yellow. A bit upset I thought I shouldn't judge so quickly.

I grinned then chuckled at the memory of the night before. _My fast judgment was the reason why I fought her._

I looked more at the outfits she had made; they were indeed very well made. Then one caught my eyes. The black outfit that resembled my old outfit. _Oh the resemblance!_ I grabbed it and placed it on without thinking. In a matter of minutes I was in power again, though missing my wig and mask I was not completely in control. But that was what I wanted, not to be in control, just to feel in control of myself is enough. I placed the special shoes Mrs. Bridges gave me and I finally completed the outfit.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I did not look bad. Yet I did not look good. I was more in between. _What are you talking about you're in between your ugly, terrible looking!_ If I was the same person I was three weeks ago, then I sworn I would have agreed, but no I did not agree. For once I felt a bit confident.


	15. Chapter 15: The Festival Part 1

**Chapter 15: The Festival Part 1**

The Tamber's and I walked down the dirt path toward a place that was unfamiliar to me. I looked around realizing the village was completely empty, no one was in sight at all. They must all be at the festival. I thought.

We passed many trees as we fallowed the trail that had small lanterns on the sides of the trail so we could see where we were going. The family was in a conversation about what was too come. But my attention was pulled to Dreama and Dean laughing.

"Oh come on Dreama darling. Please tell me you are going to perform one of your pieces." Dean begged.

"I told you if I didn't practice it at the stage then obviously I am not going to perform it. No one else here can play the piano except Jim who by the way can't read music." Dreama answered laughing as she did.

"You are teaching Bunny are you not? Have her play the piano."

"You're not getting it father. If I am to perform a piece of mine three people would have to join. Two who can play the violin and another who can play the piano. I only know two who can play them perfectly well but they like I said before can not read music, and the other is still learning." Dreama raised her voice just a bit but quickly hugged her father when she noticed he fell completely silent.

My mind wondered about her problem, I could indeed play an instrument for her. But then again I would have to act upon in front of people on a stage. This is _not_ going to happen of course.

My head suddenly jerked up as I began to hear noises ahead. My eyes widen as I saw how many people were here. _Too many_. I thought. This is going to be a problem!

There was laughter all around me. People shouting for people they recognized, people shouting for no apparent reason. I stood close to the Tamber's making sure I was not separated from them. I kept my head narrowed so no man or woman or child would see me. I suddenly had the feeling to just turn around and go back to the cottage. But then I had another feeling, saying you have come this far no reason to go back now. _Curse my second thoughts!_

I quickly stooped as I realized the Tamber's had stopped, a bit confused I looked ahead and latterly gasped as I saw the stage.

It was not big but certainly not small. It was not made of the finest wood, but it was made of strong wood, it may not have the beautiful blood red curtains, but it did have dark blue curtains giving the stage its country gaze.

Realizing my mouth was hanging open when somebody shut it I turned to see Dolly.

"Alright sweetie just takes a seat anywhere you like and just enjoy the show." She said giving me a slight rub on the arm guiding me to tables filled with fruits, vegetables, and many more appetizing food.

As soon as I seen the seat next to Thelma I quickly took it when I seen someone heading toward me. I acted as if I was in a deep conversation making sure the person walked away.

Thelma looked at me as if I were mad; just randomly start talking about how her ship smelled of apples. May be I am mad to do such a thing. She gave a small laugh and gave her attention to the stage.

I frowned as I noticed she really did want to forget about the night before. I sighed deeply and grabbed a plate and filled it with nothing but fruits as I got ready to listen for the first performance.

I suddenly turned to Thelma.

"What sort of entertainment exactly does everyone here do?" I asked with a strong hint of curiosity. She turned her head and smiled.

"Well, some dance, some sing, some do both or some like Dreama plays a song with no words. Things like that."

"I see." I said turning my head back to the stage as I heard clapping.

Everything was dark except the stage. Suddenly Dean came from behind the curtain.

"Thank you every one for coming to tonight's festivity. For those of you who haven't been informed are dear beloved Banjo and guitar player Jonnie Williams has returned from Paris and brought a friend along as well." My eyes widen.

_Oh God please don't_

"He is very special man here who also has taste for music. Ladies and gentlemen…" My muscles tensed.

_Don't…_

"I give you…" I held my breath sharply.

_NO!_

"Erik Munoire!" Dean pointed in my direction having everyone glance at me.

My knuckles turned white as I lowered my head to avoid staring eyes. I felt the eyes looking at me. But the funny thing was. They did not feel as harsh. The people were clapping for me to stand up, the people who were already sitting in front of me saw me clearly and still clapped.

I took a breath and stood closing my eyes for a brief moment before I opened them. As I did I saw people make faces but not many just a few. I frowned as people clapped and shouted their welcome to me. _Could this really be happening? _

I sat back down and the applause slowly died down. My frown was tightly held when Thelma gave me a small push.

"They adore you Monsieur Munoire." She said in a sweet, too sweet a voice. Her accent flowing nicely out her mouth, oh I swear if she did that again I would show her what isn't sweet but show her something to difficult to describe.

My head was back on Dean when he began to talk again.

* * *

I know don't worry, the next chapter will be alot longer, and speaking of the next, the songs you'll read are very familiar to almost everybody. And forgiveme but I was sort of in a rush to write the second part, and forgive me if the line "Ladies and Gentlemen" is written too much, I tried making it different. Ok well yes all these warning are for the second part hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Crytsal Lynn A.


	16. Chapter 16: The Festival Part 2

**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Festival Part 2**

"For our first performance ladies and gentlemen a clown. A clown most of you know as Wallace Clanton."

Everyone cheered and shouted for the clown known as Wallace.

"Tonight he will be sharing a story with us on how he first came to be a clown…" Dean was suddenly interrupted by a deep what seemed to be New York voice from back stage.

"Crying clown!" the voice shouted. My frown came back.

Everyone laughed as Dean continued.

"I meant Crying Clown. Ladies and gentlemen – Wallace the clown!" Dean left the stage and the curtain opened.

I flinched as I heard drums, over and over then I heard music that came from a fair I once heard outside the opera house, though this one was one where I swear I could just burst into laughs!

Suddenly a man came out, I expected to see a man dressed in a fluffy suit with all sorts of colors but no, this man was dressed completely like everybody else.

I muffled my thinking to listen to the words; two girls began to sing which I quickly recognized as Jennie and Bunny.

_Goodbye cruel world!_

_Good bye cruel world!_

Then the clown began to sing.

_Oh goodbye cruel world_

_I'm off to join the circus_

His voice was I should say quite well, the emotion in his voice was near amusing, but I was more impressed by how he used his voice. He was completely open with it.

_Gonna be a broken hearted clown_

_Paint my face with a good for nothing smile_

_Cause a mean fickle woman_

_Turned my whole world upside down!_

Jennie and Bunny sang again.

_Goodbye cruel world!_

Wallace continued.

_Farewell to love_

_I'm off to join the circus_

_Gotta find a way to hide my tears_

_Then I'll have them rolling in the aisle_

_And I'll forget that woman_

_If it takes a hundred years!_

_Goodbye cruel world!_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Step right up and take a look at a fool_

_He's got a heart as stubborn as a mule _

_Come on everybody_

_He's good for a laugh_

_And no one could tell his heart is broken in half_

_Well the joke's on me_

_I'm off to join the circus_

_Oh Mister Barnum save a place for me_

_Shoot me out of a canon I don't care_

_Let the people point at me and stare _

_I'll tell the world that woman_

_Wherever she may be_

_That mean fickly woman made a cryin' clown out of me!_

_Goodbye cruel world!_

_Shoot me out of a canon I don't care_

_Let the people point at me and stare_

_I'll tell the world that woman_

_Wherever she may be_

_That mean fickly woman made a cryin' clown out of me_

_Goodbye cruel world!_

_Goodbye cruel world!_

_Goodbye cruel world!_

Wallace, Jennie, and Bunny took a bow and left the stage. People rose from their seats and applauded mister Clanton, Whistled for him shouted! I even stood and gave him my applaud. I was astonished by him. Not only by his voice but by his story. He's strong; he talks how his love hurt him and how he will do anything to get rid of his memory of her. He is saying goodbye to love. He doesn't need it. I wish I could have just as much strength to get rid of my nightmares.

Dean appeared on stage again.

"Thank you Wallace very much, and now my fellow friends our very own Gabrielle shall perform with Jennie and Bunny as her background! She wished to tell us how life was back then for her when she traveled with her family. Ladies and gents' I give you Gabrielle!"

The crowd burst into applauds. I quickly tuned to Thelma.

"Why does he not mention her last name?" I asked with a tight grimace.

"She doesn't have one, she's a gypsy. Well not really but sort of, she's _Arthur Barstool_'s very own fortune teller." My eyes slightly widen. A gypsy?

I glanced up to see a woman who looked to be almost her early forties; her long black hair went wild down her shoulders, her dress was exquisite in its own way, red green and white, her golden jewelry shimmered and shined in the spotlight when her song finally started.

_I was born in a wagon of a traveling show_

_My mamma used to dance for the money they throw_

_Papa would do whatever he could_

_Preach a little gospel_

_Sell a couple bottles of doctor good_

Jennie and Bunny joined in.

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_We'd hear it from the people of the town they'd call us_

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_And lay their money down_

_Picked up a boy just south of Mobil_

_Gave him a ride filled him with a hot meal_

_I was sixteen he was twenty-one!_

_Rode with us to Memphis_

_And papa would of shot him if he knew what he'd done_

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_We'd hear it from the people of the town they'd call us_

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_And lay their money down_

_I never had schoolin' but it taught me well with its smooth southern style_

_Three months later I'm a gal in trouble and I hadn't seen him_

_For awhile_

_Oh no!_

_I haven't seen him for a while oh no…_

Suddenly a girl who looked to be in her early twenties came on stage, she resembled the older woman, my guess was she was her daughter, and I was right, the part the younger girl sang proved it.

_She was born in a wagon of a traveling show_

_Her mamma had to dance for the money they'd throw_

_Grandpa do whatever he could!_

_Preach a little gospel_

_Sell a couple bottles of doctor good_

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_We'd hear it from the people of the town they'd call us_

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_And lay their money down_

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_We'd hear it from the people of the town they'd call us_

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_And lay their money down_

Everyone rose and clapped their hands. My ears were starting to hurt from all the noise; I'm probably going to have to deal with that for another half hour or so.

The song the mother and daughter sang was again surprisingly well sung and just…excellent. It was so amazing how these people could just poor their story in their music. _Just like me._

Dean was back on stage.

"Thank you Gabrielle and Ivey. Now everyone our very own Netty Avery shall tell us her life with her sister Sofia."

Everyone cheered. Two black women along with two older men who one seems to be their father the other must be their brother walked on stage, the father went to a piano but as he tested a key I frowned deeply, the sound was almost as three echoes in one. But the sound was a sound I never heard and I was pleased to hear what was coming.

The older woman who would be singing had a red dress on showing her shoulders, while her young sister wore a white dress with a green Shaw held tightly around her to block her from the cold. They both looked beautiful no doubt, I was eager to know what her singing would be like.

Her brother put an instrument to his mouth and created a sound, after learning it to be a harmonica their father began to play the piano, and Netty began to hum.

_Hmm, hmmm, hmmm,_

_Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm,_

_Sister_

_You've been on my mind_

_Oh sister_

_Where're two of a kind soul_

_Sister_

_I'm keeping my eyes on you _

_I betcha think I don't know nothing_

_But singing the blues_

_Oh sister_

_Have I got news for you, I'm something_

_I hope you think that you're something too_

_Oh scufflin' I been up that lonesome road_

_And I seen a lot of suns going down_

_Oh but trust me_

_No low life's gonna run me around_

_So let me tell you something_

_Sister_

_Remember your name_

_No twister gonna steal your stuff away_

_My sister_

_We sho ain't got a whole lot of time!_

_So-o-o shake your shimmy _

_Sister_

_Cause honey the shug_

_Is feelin' fine!_

Everyone jumped to their feet and began their loud clapping, I immediately joined in, and it was odd how her voice went very shriek then growl so deep. It surprised me and amazed me. I hadn't the slightest clue that a woman can have such a voice it was incredible.

She bowed and hugged her little sister. I smiled as her sister embraced her back. Oh how I wished I could have met my family if I had any. But never could I face my mother. How sad and lonely and angry at me for being so ugly.

I pressed the memories away as soon as Dean climbed the stage.

"Thank you Netty, beautiful singing as always! Now ladies and gentlemen, next performance is a dance buy the lovely couples who have been through so much to find each other after losing each other. They wish to tell us through their dance how passionate their love was and is before they were separated and after. Everyone I give you their dance "The Faded Passion!""

He quickly left and the curtains opened. In the middle of the spotlight was a man and woman, the man was in a black outfit, while the woman was in a black dress with her brown hair tightly held in a bun with a red rose in it. They were standing face to face looking at each other. Then the music started.

It almost sounded Italian; perhaps that's what they were. Their dance began and I was entranced by their slick moves of love. Their never lost eyes sight, they never left each other's gaze.

The music went stronger and their tango dancing fallowed its strength. When the music hit its climax so did they. A strange sort of beat hit the music making their dance flow gracefully yet roughly. They slid across the stage from one point to the next back and forth, their bodies close and entwined.

Oh how he whispered in her ears no doubt words of love. She smiled and they became more lustful. But then again hardly lustful, just a hint.

There was sadness in their dance and music, this is what they felt when they were together and away from each other. Their caresses of love, their fear of loosing one another so they never let go of each other, and happiness they have someone to hold on to.

The song slowly ended with a kiss. I closed my eyes and the image of Christine came into view. She slowly placed her lips on mine.

_No!_

My eyes jutted open as I saw the lovers leave the stage and Dean walked up.

"Thank you Adriano and Bella. That was more then magnificent! Now everyone, it gives me great honor to announce that my daughter Bunny Tamber will be performing tonight."

Everyone clapped for Bunny along with some gasps. I heard from across people saying how surprised they were when they heard Bunny's name, how last time she freaked and ran off before walking on the steps.

I looked at the small head that popped out of the curtains. It was Bunny. She searched the crowd over and over, until finally spotting me. She smiled and left. _She was looking for me?_

"Ladies and gents, I give you my daughter Bunny Tamber singing a small part of _Barbara Allen!"_ Dean exited the staged and Bunny came in. Everyone was silent, which I thought was incredibly dim-witted! Silence always makes first timers nervous.

As Bunny neared the stage I without thinking stood and clapped. I clapped wildly for her. Then after seconds Thelma clapped with me, then after another second everyone began to clap.

Bunny slowly smiled and blushed. She swallowed and took a deep breath, everyone fell silent. Bunny began. Her voice was in perfect range, deep and her accent clearly showed. Her voice full of confident.

'_Twas in the merry month of May_

_When all gay flowers were bloomin'_

_Sweet William's on his death bed lay_

_For the love of Barbara Allen_

_He sent his servant to the town_

_He sent him to her dwellin'_

_Sayin' "master's sick and very sick,_

_And for your sake he's dying _

I think I was the first to clap. Bunny was a confident girl now, the song may be short but she sang it beautifully, I can only wonder if she wouldn't mind learning opera. _Don't even think it!_

Expecting Dean to come on stage Bunny stayed in place smiling at the clapping crowd who whistled for an encore. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Thank you for all being here. I have never been so confident thank you so, so much. But now ladies and gentlemen time to hear someone who hasn't sung in along time, ladies and gentlemen my mother Dolly Tamber telling of her love."

Dolly walked on stage looking beautiful as ever. She gave a dashing smile then began her song with Dreama at the piano.

_If I should stay_

_Well, I will only be in your way_

_And so I'll go_

_And yet I know_

_That I'll think of you each step of my way_

_And I will always love you_

_Will always love you_

_Bitter-sweet memories_

_That's all I have and all I'm taking with me_

_Goodbye, oh please don't cry_

_Cause we both know that I'm not what you need_

_But I will always love you_

_Will always love you_

_And I hope life will treat you kind_

_And I hope that you have all_

_That you ever dreamed of_

_Oh, I do wish you joy_

_And I wish you happiness_

_But above all this_

_I wish you love_

_I love you, I will always love you_

_I, I will always, always love you_

_Will always love you_

_Will always love you_

_I will always love you_

We stood and clapped. She was amazing, never have I heard such a voice, perfect pitch, perfect accent to match it.

She walked forward and took a bow. Then spoke.

"Thank you so much and now, a man who hasn't performed in a long time. He has his own story you know, about – well his life back then. Ladies and gentlemen I give you, my dear husband Dean Tamber as lead singer, my two sons Tommy and Noah as the background choir, Jonnie as banjo, his father Abraham playing the guitar, my daughter Dreama as violin and our dear friend Milo as stand up base. Everyone _Man of Constant Sorrow!_

And then they began starting with Jonnie then his father then stand up base then Tommy and Noah.

_In constant sorrow through his days_

Tommy held his voice low, while Noah went high. Then Dean sang.

_I am the man of constant sorrow_

_I've seen trouble all my days_

_I bid farewell to old Kentucky_

_The place where I was born and raised_

_The place where he was born and raised! _

Jonnie's father did his solo

_For six long years I've been in trouble_

_No pleasures here on earth I found_

_For in this world I'm bound to ramble_

_I have no friend to help me now_

_He has no friends to help him now!_

_It's fare thee well my old lover_

_I never expect to see you again_

_For I'm bound to ride that northern railroad_

_Perhaps I'll die upon this train_

_Perhaps he'll die upon this train_

Jonnie did his own solo.

_You can bury me in some deep valley_

_For many years where I may lay_

_Then you may learn to love another_

_While I am sleepin' in my grave_

_While he is sleepin' in his grave!_

Dreama did her solo.

_Maybe your friends think I'm just a stranger_

_My face you'll never see no more_

_But there is one promise that is given_

_I'll meet you on God's golden shore_

_He'll meet you on God's golden shore!_

And thus the song ended. Everyone stood and clapped madly, myself included. Dean just gave I think a very big surprise, to me at least. I thought he had a good life, but no, from a brief explanation from Thelma she said he had escaped prison to find Dolly and tell her these things. Shocked I was indeed.

Dean walked up and bowed with his family. Jonnie had definitely proven himself truly great! From his father I have no doubts, for he too was brilliant. But Dreama, she surprised me. I have heard her play with Bunny but nothing this well. More then once she capture my attention with her playing. What else does she have in store?

"Thank you everyone, and now a song that Jonnie had wrote for us. Jennie and my wife Dolly shall be singing it." Dean stated.

I grinned, Jonnie said he was sure Jennie wouldn't sing this song and was surer someone else was going to help play it. But I guess things change in its ways. Dolly and Jennie walked to the center of the stage, Dreama still in her place, Milo still in his, while jonnie and his father switched instruments, Jonnie now held a guitar, while his father held the banjo.

He then began. Then in one swift moment Dolly and Jenny began to sing.

_Love is pretty when love is new_

_Like a blushing rose_

_In a dazzling dew_

_Intoxicated like cherry sweet wine_

_When love is new its magic_

Then Jennie sang.

_Mother, oh mother_

_Why can't you see?_

_He's the only love for me_

_Why must thou be opposed to me?_

_Cause I'm asking for thy blessin'_

Dolly sang.

_Daughter, oh daughter_

_I know he's kind_

_You think he's handsome and you think he's fine_

_He'll use your body and tangle your mind_

_Too late you'll learn this lesson_

They joined.

_Love is pretty when love is new_

_Like a blushing rose_

_In a dazzling dew_

_Intoxicated like cherry sweet wine_

_When love is new its magic_

_When love grows cold it's tragic_

Jennie sang

_Mother, oh mother_

_He's not that way_

_He's touch just takes my breath away_

_You surly remember when you felt that way_

_When you and father first married_

Dolly sang.

_Oh yes I do remember it well_

_What first was heaven soon turned to hell_

_He left with another a year you was born_

_But I told you he's dead and buried_

They joined.

_But love is pretty when love is new_

_Like a blushing rose_

_In a dazzling dew_

_Intoxicated like cherry sweet wine_

_When love is new its magic_

Jennie sang.

_He love me true cause he told me so!_

Dolly sang.

_He'll break your heart when love grows cold._

Jennie sang.

_I love him so, I love him so!_

Dolly sang.

_Then I pray your new love lastin'_

_Love is pretty when love is new, _

_Like a blushing rose_

_In a dazzling dew_

_Shines like diamonds_

_Like silver and gold_

_When love is new its magic_

_When love grows old its tragic_

They joined.

_Love is pretty when love is new_

_Like a blushing rose_

_In a dazzling dew_

_Intoxicated like cherry sweet wine_

_When love is new its magic…_

Everyone stood and shouted while Thelma cursed madly. I frowned at her actions.

"Blasted Jonnie he's going to blow it! Can you believe he wrote that song and performed in front of mother and father! Worse enough he had mother sing it! Oh! Unbelievable!"

I almost laughed at her temper. I too would have been angry as well, Jonnie had to keep their secret engagement low and this…being the smart people the Tamber's are they would figure it out, but unfortunately they did not.

The two women took their leave while Dean walked in.

"Everyone Dolly, Jennie, and Jonnie!" everyone cheered. "Now I must say that is all for tonight but as always, our last joy for tonight his dancing!" everyone cheered louder making me squint.

"But! One last performance! My dear daughter Dreama has made a song but unfortunately it cannot be played without a pianist who can read music." Everyone fell silent. Dreama quickly stood on stage and in an instant had a small argument with her father, a bit I heard, something about I told you it cannot be played. Then Dean turned to the crowd. "Come on! With all the history of music here no one knows how to read music for the piano?"

This was my chance, but do I want to? My mind was everywhere! Then I finally made a decision.

I slowly raised my hand.

"I can." I shouted from the back. Dean searched for me, once I was found he gave a big smile and motioned me to the stage.

"Everyone Erik Munoire!" feeling more nervous then ever I made my way to the stage, looking up I saw Dreama completely shocked, I walked up to her but heard a few gasps once the light hit me. I slowly turned and I heard more gasps.

People were scared, I knew it. My blood went cold as I stared at one old woman who looked at me with pure disgust, though I couldn't help but think that I knew her once from long ago. But it all went away when I heard a faint clap. Then it got louder.

I searched the crowd to see who the mysterious clapper was. Indeed, it was Bunny, she was clapping wildly for me smiling more then ever, then clapping was heard from the side of the stage from Dolly, then Thelma, then Dean, then Tommy and Noah, and then – everyone was clapping!

I shut my eyes tightly then opened them, I was not dreaming.

_Alright then, let the music begin._

I turned to Dreama, she still had wide eyes, I couldn't tell if she was surprised that I chose to help her perform her song, or if she was surprised of my face. Feeling a little uncomfortable I spoke when the applauds died down.

"Do you have the music?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She flinched.

"What?" she asked dazed.

"Music sheets so I can play it on the piano." I said a bit annoyed by her away ness.

"Oh yes I do." And with that she reached behind her and gave me the music sheets, I made my way behind the piano and sat myself down. Bunny walked on and Dreama handed her he music sheet. We set up the stage as the crowd silently waited for us.

I looked through the music. Finally after three weeks my hands, my body, my mind, my soul will be able to remember its feel for music! I looked at Dreama who nodded for me to begin. I nodded back and began.

As I slowly began the intro of the song I was suddenly drawn to it, almost the moment I felt myself play the music. But as I continued – Dreama came in, I was taken out of my world and my eyes were set on Dreama. Her eyes were closed as she played with heart and soul. She played with so much passion I almost missed a couple of parts.

We reached the idle of the song and the song was suddenly jolly, then I looked passed Dreama and saw Bunny join in. Her playing was well, but none could match playing like Dreama's. Bunny's part was now over, and the time came for me to stop playing and for Dreama to start her solo.

Silence, then the violin, it was quick yet with rhythm, it flow through gently and overpoweringly, no music has done this to me, oh how I loved the feeling of music taking over me, yet it was usually my music not someone else's. She played and played, and then I joined almost missing my cue.

We hit the climax, though this time it was my turn to bring the passion. I hit the keys, my finger sending a jolt of power through them making Dreama snap out of her trance and glance at me, desire was in her eyes. She looked at me in away I never her seen her look at me, it made me want her. That very moment she showed me the hidden fire buried deep inside her soul and how much she longed to release it. She wanted someone to release her. Someone she could trust, someone she could love.

We slowly ended the song, and we never glanced away, even when there was no more sound.

Then my gaze was forced away when a big gush of hands hitting hands filled my ears, and to the looks of it filled Dreama's as well for she flinched just as much.

I stood and walked to her. We stood on the stage, me next to Dreama, Dreama next to Bunny; we joined hands and took a bow. The feel of Dreama's hand in mine sent a jolt of electricity in my body making my heart pump, and the feel of Dreama's heart beat in my palm just told me she felt it too.

Dreama let go of her sister's hands and off she went to her mother hugging her greatly. But we never parted hands; we just stared at each other. Suddenly the curtains closed, and we were the left alone while the others were on the other side.

I didn't know what to do, the music that she sent me, the music I sent her, the passion we gave each other. Are hands were still tightly clasped together when suddenly in the darkness behind the curtains I pulled her close to my chest, placed one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck and placed my lips on hers.

She struggled for an instant then slowly relaxed, and then suddenly my tongue found hers. She gasped but gave in as she moved her hands up and down my chest making me groan in pleasure I pulled her closer to my chest she moaned. As much as I didn't want it to end it did, she pulled away pushing me away from her small body.

She turned to me, wanting to say something but didn't. She disappeared through the curtain. _What had made me kiss her?_ Oh but that kiss! Indeed those lips of hers have never been touched. She slightly bit down on my tongue when I was kissing her; I didn't pull away but deepened the kiss. I didn't want it to end, but it did.

The passion that swarmed deep within my veins still lingered. I must never get attached with one such as Dreama; she was young, and innocent. She knows nothing. _Neither does you genius!_

I sighed swearing under my breath not to get attached to her. She wouldn't want me, she resisted at first. I bet if the passion she had was not in her at that moment she would have continued her try to resist that kiss.

Dreama now held a power over me I thought no one could have. But she did.

_Oh God please, don't let me suffer again…_

* * *

_I know this chapter is long, but I thought it was cool, I enjoyed writing it! The songs just so you knwo are not mine they belong to the following:_

_"Goodbuy Cruel World" by Bobby Darrin_

_"Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves" by Cher_

_"sister" from the Color Purple soundtrack_

_and the song where the two lovers dance, the song I heard called Bella Donna is what they dance to just so you knwo, download it its really good!_

_"Barbara Allen" by Emmy Rossum_

_"I Will Always Love You" by Dolly Parton_

_"Man of Constant Sarrow" by The Soggy Bottom Boys_

_"When Love is New" by Dolly Parton & Emmy Rossum_

_and the last song performed by Erik, Dreama, and Bunny is called "chopin - nocturne for violin and piano" it is really a good song, if you download it, the piano is Erik, the violin is Dreama and the second violin that doesn't play much is Bunny._

ok thank you for reading so much! thank you and goodnight.

Crystal Lynn A.


	17. Chapter 17: You Know Nothing!

**Chapter 17: You know Nothing!**

Three weeks had passed since the passionate event between Dreama and I occurred. I have been avoiding almost every one. I stayed in my room that was now officially mine through out the whole day; I would eat occasionally, Dolly made sure of that. I worked with Dean and the boys outside occasionally, helping to raise crops and such. I would always sometimes sword fight with Thelma but never have we fought, touched each other like that one night not too long ago. I have gotten healthier, and from all the helping and sword fighting with Thelma my strength had come back. Bunny came to me once and actually asked what I thought she would never ask, Bunny asked me to help her sing better. I unfortunately declined, but with her bunny face it was impossible to deny her. I simply told her I have no singing experience but knew how it worked since I used live in the greatest Opera house of all. I thought it best that no one knew my passion for song, just having every one know I could play instruments was enough.

For the past few weeks that has gone by so gradually, I have been having the same dream I had on the night before the performance. Me holding Christine forever asking her when she will stop haunting me, and she constantly responded by saying _until I learn_, what did that mean? And always when I would turn her around to face me, Dreama would always end up in my arms.

I jumped up from my bed not knowing why the dream all the time would end there, sweat poured from my face to my chest. I got up and walked to the small dresser ahead of me where a bowl of fresh cold water sits quietly. I scooped up water with my hands and splashed it all over my face. Almost every night I would have to do this, it has only been a couple of nights where I would be able to sleep through all the way, but barley. I grabbed the hand towel next to me and dried my face, and then slowly made the mistake of looking at the cursed beast in front of me.

Disgusted with the reflection I see I threw the towel at the mirror and walked away, I sat down at the desk in front of the window placed my head in my hands and thought. Thought of everything and nothing, I chuckled at the memory of Christine pretending to be some child named Little Lotte; she would always play with her dolls, naming them with the strangest names, how she would always have such a peculiar plot that always ended with a kiss and _happily ever _after. I was always amused with her little plays in the small chapel room, I would sometimes even cry if she played a dramatic role. Perfect, she was so perfect. I remember when she played with her dolls for the last time ending with _and her handsome prince stared into her beautiful brown eyes, and slowly and gently bows his head, meeting his dear bride with a kiss, and they all lived happily ever after…_

_Oh Christine…_

When she was nearly a woman yet so close of ending her days of being a child, she sang a song to me, _to me_. Then when her first night of performance came, and I first heard her voice, I wanted to be her prince, I wanted to stare into her beautiful brown eyes, I wanted to slowly and gently bow my head and meet her with a kiss, and _I _wanted Christine.

Rubbing my eyes with my rough finger tips I stared outside where night still covered the village. Christine was still in my heart and it pained me that she was, Christine was gone. Married to her handsome price who had bowed his head and met her lips in front of a man of cloth, and who knows what else he had done to her. The thought of him rocking away into Christine made me sick!

Just then a faint sound came to my ears – someone was awake and coming to his room. I quickly stood rushed in my bed. I heard the door open slowly making only a squeak, the cool wind caused by the door traveled all over my back. I looked at the vanity mirror and saw Dreama in its reflection.

This did not surprise me, as far as I can understand Dreama every night after having my nightmare Dreama would come in, light blue cloak tightly wrapped around her revealing absolutely nothing. She slowly walked around the bed till she could see my face, I heard her sigh in relief as she thought I was asleep. She slowly and quietly as possible made her way out.

I carefully sat up in bed. Dreama has been doing this ever since I came here. The question is of course why? I have ignored it simply because I know I must ignore her. Oh how I missed the sound of her voice though, I barely see her and now I'm actually starting to miss her. _Do you truly miss her or just miss the passion she gave you through her music?_

My thoughts never fail to bring me down, a perfect fact there. I sat on my bed, taping my fingers against its softness. _That's it!_ I cursed at my curiousness, but I have had enough of trying to guess where she goes. She leaves and doesn't come back for at least five hours or so.

As soon as I heard the front door down stairs close I leaped off the bed and quickly dressed. I glanced out the window to see Dreama rushing into the village; rapidly I slipped on my black boots and inaudibly rushed out of the door grabbing my long coat as I ran out the door.

At the moment I truly hated myself for letting my curious side get the better half of me, but it was too much, its been annoying me for sometime, maybe it could be the reason why I'm having the dreams. Maybe Dreama is the one to help me understand what Christine wants me to learn before I can finally live in peace without her in my head.

Cold air began to overwhelm me as I continued to follow Dreama in the darkness, and I just kept making it worse when I kept stepping on pieces of twigs making Dreama turn multiple times. I stopped a grand total of eight times before we reached Dreama's destination. I never thought the village would be this big, we passed the stage which I thought truthfully nothing lay beyond that, apparently I was wrong. Beyond just on a small hill there was what looked like an abandon barn. I followed Dreama until she disappeared from my view, then suddenly; something very faint hit my ears…

I couldn't place it. What was it? I reached the barn door and slowly opened it revealing something that just took my breath away. All I expected was simply maybe hay and that's it. But no, there was no hay, there were desks in multiple places along with a bed, there were candles everywhere illuminating the room perfectly, my eyes widen when I saw a wall that held three different kinds of violins. But what surprised me even more was what I saw in the center of the room. There was Dreama, sitting at a piano playing it. Her music! Never have I heard such…!

Her cloak was off; she wore a white nightgown, her corset still tightly on. She wore a pure white scarf that was lightly wrapped around her neck. Her short sleeve slowly began to slip off her shoulders revealing more then I have ever seen. When I came here all she has worn were simple dresses of only blue, white, brown, sometimes red her best color if she wanted to impress, but she mostly wore white. Oh but the site of her in her nightgown, her milky, soft looking shoulders. A shudder went through me as I thought what it would be like to touch them.

"Perfect…" I shut my eyes and cursed.

Her playing stopped. She whirled around and a gasp escaped her beautiful lips as she reached for her cloak. I took a step back quickly holding up my hands.

"Its alright I'm not going to hurt you" I quickly said with kindness trying not to alarm her.

"Then what may I ask are you doing here?" she asked firm holding her cloak tight.

"I was just…" I was lost for words; I couldn't tell her I was curious as to why she would always leave in the middle of the night and not come back till mourning so I followed her. What am I crazy? _Yes_.

I sighed; I glanced at Dreama she was impatiently waiting for me to answer.

"Can I say curious and end the conversation?" I asked slightly taking a step forward. She backed up instantly.

"No, absolutely not!" she bellowed, she was scared, I didn't know why when all I have been doing was just being kind to her for the past few weeks, except that one night but that's it. _And the fact that you have been ignoring her after that…_shut up!

"Look…you were…" sighed not knowing how to explain it. "Every night you would come in my room to see if I'm asleep, then leave and not come back till daylight." Her eyes slightly widened.

"I got curious since you do that _every_ night, now time for _you_ to explain," I said crossing my arms. She blinked several times.

"What?" she shouted. "I have nothing to explain to _you_, absolutely nothingyou…you…" suddenly feeling offended I took two heaping steps toward her.

"What?" I asked firm causing her to step back again. "A _freak_! That is what you were going to say wasn't it?" I took another step and grabbed her causing her cloak to fall off, I grabbed her shoulders and finally knew what they felt like, but I had no time to take in the feeling.

"Take it all in and say it! I'm a freak! And always will be! I am the son of the devil Mlle! Turn back time to where I was rotting away in a cage and you'll see it for yourself!" nothing but rage was coming out, every word I said I would squeeze her shoulders making her eyes squint.

She then suddenly began to struggle.

"How dare you! I have never, ever once thought of you as some sort of monster! Never have I thought you were a beast simply because of your face! You know what you are?" she said hitting my chest. I let her go making her lung backward landing on the bench. She sat there looking at me with anger.

"Please tell me!" I asked sarcastically begging. She then stood.

"You are a dim-wit!" my eyes slightly widened. _She insulted me!_

"Dim-wit?" I repeated taking a step forward. "Well you know what? You are a damaged brat!"

Silence.

"What?" her voice wasn't so angry, there was pain, and it made me regret calling her a damaged brat.

She then stood and walked forward tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"You know _nothing_ of me! You call me damaged, how could you possibly know?" the tears began to fall, so much pain in her voice.

"I know your thinking the same thing I know nothing of you as well, but I have every right to say that. We have showed you nothing but kindness and you act as though any moment we're going to shun you! That is dim-witted! But you! Have no right to tell me that I…!" she pointed to her self pausing but on for a second. "Just a girl who has been trying for years to get rid of that one memory…! That I am damaged! No right!" tears were flowing now, she suddenly gave away and began to fall, and ran to her and seized her before she fell.

She struggled against me beating me with her small fists and crying into my chest.

"No! Let me go!" she begged. I would have let her fall to her knees but I couldn't, I wanted nothing but to hold her, I have caused her pain. Why? I held her tight making sure she would not fall. She cried harder suddenly wrapping her arms around my back and squeezing me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please, you must understand," she said through sobs. My lips where on her head as I breathed gently.

"It's alright, I'm sorry, your right; I have no reason to say those things…" I was suddenly interrupted.

"No…I'm sorry I called you dim-witted, and I'm sorry that I screamed at you for being right." I frowned. She slowly looked up at me, the tears long gone but ready to spill at any moment.

She slowly pushed me away and stepped back. She took a deep breath and sat on her bench. She opened her mouth several times, finally she spoke.

"Please, you must listen; you must listen to how I am so damaged. You must listen if you want to understand why I can be so distant with others. You must know how I lost my voice."

* * *

**Thank you to all that reviewed, Chapter 18 is shall I say, um, well a steamy scene, well, not really, probably gentle, lol oookkkk um anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter 17 and um...well yea, please this story ahsn't been getting many reveiws I mean if you guys honestly don't want to I get it but it would help a little. Well enough of me complaining, thank you much,**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	18. Chapter 18: Finally We Are One

**Chapter 18: Memories/ Finally One**

_Dreama was more then excited to finally go on a trip with her sister for her tenth birthday, ever since the birth of her new sister Bunny four years ago things haven't been going to well. She felt sorry for Jennie though being only seven, it must be more then pain going on right now, she new Thomas and Noah wouldn't do anything to help, their both twelve and don't plan on doing anything except see who is better hiding mothers necklaces. Dreama has heard of the great adventures Thelma has been through, and finally when she was asked to come along she was beyond thrilled._

_Dreama was used to her sister's crew they practically raised her, well barley, they were sort of like distant cousins to her, or uncles. _

_She sat down in the corner of the deck and watched the crew and Thelma work. Her sister was great, only eighteen and she was able to do anything! Dreama glanced at the sky above her, It was unlike anything she has ever seen before, the air smelt clearer and free, must be the sea that's doing that._

_The sea, oh yes. What was the point of going on a ship if you are not going to see the sea? Dreama slowly stood up and gasped as she saw the sunset, the clouds where of many beautiful colors! Dreama closed her eyes, she felt warm inside, she will never forget this day! This day was defiantly a time to remember._

_She slowly opened her eyes and stared ahead. Her eyes then settled on a dark shape not to far ahead. She squinted a bit not knowing what it was. She placed a hand out before her to cover the bright light and finally the shape came into to a clear view. It was another ship._

"_Thelma!" she called out to her sister who was helping her crew tie up a cannon._

_Thelma turned to her little sister and rushed to her._

"_Yes? What is it?" she asked gently. That's when Dreama pointed to the ship ahead; she glanced at Thelma and watched as her eyes grew. Suddenly Dreama heard a faint bang. She glanced ahead but was yanked to the side._

"_All heads down now!" Dreama fell to the floor her elder sister tightly holding on to her. She then quickly gasped as the whole ship shook; she glanced to the side and saw a big hole on the side of Thelma's cabin._

_Thelma's grip on her arm tightened as she was yanked to another corner._

"_OW! Stop it your hurting me!" Dreama screamed Thelma bent down. _

"_I'm sorry! Dreama listen to me I want you to go down below and stay there until I say its time to come out understand?" Dreama said nothing to scared to speak, Thelma gently shook her._

"_Dreama do you understand me?" she said firm. Dreama quickly nodded her head. Suddenly another explosion hit the cabin causing Dreama to scream in terror. Thelma growled and looked at Dreama again._

"_Dreama, I want you to stay here, and when I say for you to go below run as fast as you can alright?" Dreama nodded quickly. "Good, hey sing one of her pretty songs for us ok?" Dreama nodded again. But quickly stopped and grabbed her sister's sleeve._

"_I want to help!"_

"_No! You can't…"_

"_Please…!"_

"_Thelma we need you!" a crew member shouted to Thelma. Thelma glanced behind then back at her sister. She was silent until she glanced up toward the sails then back at Dreama._

"_Alright listen," she said as she grabbed a rope both ends tied to something above her. "I want you to hang on to this rope ok? Remember when I was talking about the sails?" Dreama nodded. "Well this rope, you let go of it, the sails will come loose and come undone. Dreama the men on the other ship are shooting at us, and they could rip are sails having a better chance of sinking our ship. Hang on to it you understand?" The whole time Thelma was gripping on Dreama's shoulder making sure she followed every word. Dreama nodded in response. _

_Thelma ran to the starboard side of the ship pulled out a pistol and began shooting and yelling at her crew mates._

"_Load the cannons!"_

_Dreama did as she was told, held on to the rope and began to sing._

"_Come all ye fair and tender ladies,_

_Be careful how you court young men…"_

_The cannon went off making a huge booming sound. Dream's hands went to her ears, she forgot the rope, and it fell to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and continued singing, not noticing herself slipping in a noose that wrapped around her foot_

"_There like a bright star, on a summer's evening_

_They'll soon appear and then their gone…"_

_Suddenly Dreama flinched when the ship shook once more; only worse, she glanced above and saw one of the poles holding the sails has been shot in half by one of the other ships cannons. It fell on the deck but not before Dreama realized one of the ropes tied to the pole was wrapped around her neck. _

_Dreama gasped trying to get the rope off of her. But it was too late; Dreama was lifted in the air the rope tightening the higher she went. It squeezed her throat making her lose air immediately. Then suddenly she stopped only because the rope tied to her foot was holding her down, but also killing her. The rope around her neck was pulling at her throat wanting to go up, the rope around her ankle was pulling her down. Dreama was beyond surprised she wasn't dead yet, all she wanted was to die instead of having this painful feeling of having her throat crushed, she'll do anything for her small neck to just snap and be done with it! She didn't want to live!_

_Dreama let out her last breath of air, the last thing she heard was the sound of pistols going off, cannons going off, and Thelma screaming. Oh yes, this is a day Dreama will never forget, this will defiantly be a time to remember and always will._

I watched as Dreama's tears stopped. Now I knew why. I cursed at myself for being such a fool! Dreama wiped her eyes and continued.

"Thelma cut the rope before my heart stopped. She apparently didn't defeat the ship that attacked but managed to get away. She rushed home to mother as soon as we hit land. They saved me, but my throat was practically crushed, I wasn't able to talk. They said I would never talk again. I couldn't bare it, as seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years! They all went by, all I did was stay in my room and try and get my voice back. As you can see I recovered…" she gently smiled at me and looked at her shaking hands.

I watched her carefully wanting to wipe away the new tears that gathered and fell. I knew there was more; I slowly sat down on the bench next to Dreama.

"But?" I said urging her to continue, and she did.

"But as I tried to _sing_…" her voice cracked when she said the word sing and her hand flew to her mouth tightly holding down, keeping in the sob that ached to come out. She quickly stood and walked to an open window.

I stayed where I was, I watched her as her shoulders shook. I couldn't look at her. I turned and focused on the piano keys and waited for her to continue.

"I can't sing anymore Erik, if I even try and sing now I may never be able speak again, I can't risk it. I…I…I just can't!" She let out a sob that was too much for me. She began rubbing her arms trying to protect herself from the cold. I stood grabbing her cloak as I did; I walked up behind her, hating myself for causing her so much pain making her remember what she has been through.

Ever so gently I placed the cloak on her shoulders, as I did Dreama slowly grabbed my hands and pulled them to her face. I tensed but quickly relaxed when I felt the warmth of her red wet cheeks. Without knowing my hands gently cupped her cheeks, I closed my eyes and pulled her to me. My hands traveled from her face to her neck, to her soft shoulders.

I lowered my head to her neck, I small gasp rushed out of her lips as my hands began to unwrap the white scarf around her soft neck. Her breathing became so fierce it worried me. I stopped and she quickly turned around and faced me.

Her hands flew to her neck. She was hiding something. I slowly walked toward her; she backed up against the wall. My hands found hers; slowly I pulled them away never looking away from her beautiful brown eyes. She staggered for a bit not wanting to reveal what ever it was she was hiding, it pained me she did not trust me. But that didn't stop me, more firm I pulled her hands down, a sob escaped her. I stilled hoping I didn't hurt her, no I didn't. Her hands gripped my arms, she stared at me with warning, telling me be ready for what I was about to see.

I took the end of her scarf in my hands and little by little unwrapped it. As soon as it was off Dreama quickly looked away, my eyes settled on the scars traveling from one end to the other. The markings of the rope that almost killed her, she had scars that she will always have, for life. _Just like me._

Dreama started sobbing again. Why didn't she understand she was beautiful? _Funny you should ask that, you feel the exact same way_.

She gripped my hands tightly, shutting her eyes to stop the tears. Oh Dreama…What could I do?

Swallowing the lump growing in my throat I lowered my head and kissed her neck. Dreama gasped and tried to move away, but no, I won't let her sink into the darkness.

"Beautiful…" I whispered gently placing kisses along her neck. "Everything about you is beautiful…" she must know how much I care, that there will always be someone there.

My kisses increased, my hands traveling down her arms, her back, hips. I pressed her more against me making Dreama moan against my shoulder. Just then she placed her hands on my face and pulled me down on her lips. Oh the feeling of her innocent lips against mine I couldn't help but moan out her name.

Everything we were doing was nothing compared to what I truly wanted. To become one with her. Everything about her was innocent I couldn't just take her.

But the sudden feeling of her tongue rubbing my lips was too much. I placed my hand on the back of her head, the other on her back and pulled her close. Our tongues entwined over and over. _No, stop this now._

I pulled away making Dreama frown.

"I'm sorry, I just…I can't do this to you…" she placed a finger on my lips and slowly pulled my head down. She kissed my lips, and then flung her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her black hair.

I wanted her so much, we were both ready I knew it. Suddenly without realizing I took her hand and guided her to the piano. She sat down staring at me with deep confusion, I grinned at her puzzlement.

"Play something for me" I simply said to her. Her eyes never left mine; she then glanced away and blushed.

"What is there to play?" she said glancing at the pile of papers on top of the smooth piano surface. I smiled gently and walked to the pile where I searched for the piece I wished that would be played. There were so many compositions, and just by glancing at them I noticed most of them were songs of…_being alone_…

Finally seeing one to my liking I pulled the piece out and set it in front of her. She frowned at the music and glanced at me.

"Why this one?" she asked sounding a bit worried. My curiosity for this specific piece grew.

I smirked. "I wished to hear your best" she quickly protested.

"How do you know this is my best?" my smirk increased till it turned into a smile.

"Dreama, I'm a master of music, I know these things. Trust me" I stood in front of the piano waiting for her to begin. Dreama swallowed slightly, glanced at the music then me.

She began…

As she played her eyes never left the keys, she put her soul and mind in her work, like that night on stage. Only there was no passion growing between us, only sadness. As the song flowed through the room I understood why she wrote this song. She made it to tell how much she missed singing; she wrote saying how she can't live without her voice. Saying how she will do anything to get it back.

The song slowly ended; as it did I timidly walked to the bench and sat by her side.

"Anything just to get it back," was all I could say. She simply nodded; I placed my hand on her shoulders. Comforting her in anyway I could, she leaned her head on my arm, I placed a kiss on her head and took a breath, breathing in her sent of red roses.

Suddenly she jumped of the seat and glanced at me devilishly, I have seen that look before, she would use it on her brothers when she had a plan that she knew for a fact they wouldn't like. Now it was being used on me, what did she have in store?

"Now it's your turn" she said standing in front of the piano. I chocked and nothing but coughs came out. She smiled again glaring at me.

"You made me play" she said child like. I sighed, I really did not want to play, but that's only what I felt on the outside, in side I wanted nothing more then to play for her.

"Must I?" I said acting annoyed. She laughed as I slowly began to get up from the seat. She ran around the piano and pushed me back on the seat and then quickly sat on me. Lust almost fully controlled me when I felt her light weight on my groin, I had to stay calm. _And the only way to be calm is lose your self in music oh what a shame._

I sighed, "What is it you wish me to play?" I asked showing my calmness. She smiled at me with joy making me feel warm inside.

"Surely being a _master of music_ you must have created your own music" she said cheerily placing her forehead against mine. She was teasing me into playing music…and it was working damn it!

But she was right, I have created many compositions.

"Yes indeed I have," I said answering her statement "But my music is not meant to be played in front of anyone. Especially a beautiful woman like you," she blushed and glanced down.

"And why not?" she asked with such arousal. I gulped down.

"I wouldn't want you feeling miserable now would I?" I whispered to her ear making her shudder.

She leaned in, making me feel her breath on my skin. "Then just pretend I'm not here."

I looked into her eyes needing to say my thoughts. "Do you know how hard it is to pretend a beauty such as yourself is not here in this place?" I said with a smile. She then looked at me. With those pleading eyes, oh those eyes!

I sighed knowing she has won. I nodded to her; she jumped off and sat next to me as I moved over for her.

What was there to play?

Suddenly one came up, it was perfect! But I swore that _The Music of the Night_ was over, never to be heard again. Too long I have not played music, _my_ music! I need it and need it now!

Without knowing, my fingers slowly pressed a key and I opened my mouth, and slowly, the words I have written for one woman I thought I loved came floating out. Only this time it wasn't for Christine, it was for Dreama.

_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs,_

_And wakes imagination,_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses…_

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it,_

_Tremulous and tender,_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold_

_Unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night…_

_Close your eyes _

_And surrender_

_To your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts_

_Of the life you knew before…_

_Close your eyes_

_Let your spirit start…_

_To soar…!_

_And you'll live_

_As you never lived before…_

_Softly, deftly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secret may posses you…_

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness_

_That you know_

_You can not fight…_

_The darkness of the music of the night…_

I glanced at the Dreama, she was buried deep in my music, she never took her eyes off me and I thought thatshe was just in trance because of my music, but then I looked in her eyes…those eyes…she was in no trance…she was here with me. Listening to my singing, to my music, my voice…_oh my god_… I love her…

_Let your mind_

_Start a journey thought a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long_

_To be…!_

_Only then can you belong to me…_

_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication…_

_Touch me, trust me_

_Savor each sensation…_

_Let the dream begin_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music _

_That I write…_

_The power of the music of the night…_

_You alone can make my song take flight…_

_Help me make _

_The music of the night…_

As I continue to sing my last note, I slowly leaned in, Dreama did the same. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, slowly and gently bowed my head, and met her with a kiss…

My hands left the piano keys and went to cup her face. Her skin was so soft I could caress it forever! Just then Dreama placed a hand on the back of my head, grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

Dreama let out a moan and that was enough. I pulled her over me so she straddled my waist, my kiss traveled to her scared neck where she tensed for a split second then quickly pulled me closer. Her movements of going forward and backwards, massaging my manhood with her womanhood made me groan firmly. I grabbed her legs, wrapped them around my waits and stood, knocking the bench over. She continued massaging, feeling the dampness almost made me trip, she nibbled my neck and ear making me whimper, something I ever do.

I finally reached her bed where I gently lay her down, I tried to get up to undress but she wouldn't let me go. I didn't want to let go either but if we wanted to be one she had to let go. I placed my hands on her buttocks and squeezed hard. She whimpered and released. Quickly as fast as I could begin to undress, knowing that if I did not join her quick she might finish herself off. I couldn't let that happen.

My clothes were now gone, I joined her when I saw her reach for herself. I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on its back and slowly shook my head.

"That, _My Lady_, is for _Sir Erik_ to do." I said my voice full of nothing but lust. I loved our small game of the Knight and the Princess. Ever since she bid me farewell before she went to rehearse with her family. She was my princess, and I was her knight.

I slipped my hands under her night gown and quickly got rid of it. Dreama slightly gasped, the feeling just hitting her that she was now fully bare in front of me, and I fully bare in front of her. I started having doubts, the way she looked, scared, nervous…was I scaring her?

Somehow knowing what I was thinking, she took my hand and guided it to her dark curls between her thighs. Surprised I was indeed, but that did not stop me, finding her hidden bud I pressed and began making my small circles. Dreama quickly let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Oh my-!" she cut herself off, not wanting to embarrass herself. Oh but what she needed to know was that moaning in pleasure would not embarrass her, only make me want her more.

"Let your self go…come for me _my lady_," my small circles went faster, I pressed down harder. I knew she was close. She gripped the sheets and threw her head back, then screamed out with a cry of pleasure.

"ERIK!"

I quickly lunged forward, capturing her mouth with mine. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me down. I pressed my hard erection against her wetness making her moan again. I was ready to take her, but unfortunately she wasn't. With strength I didn't know she had flipped me over on my back. She sat between my legs and stared at my hardness, her eyes went slightly wide. She then let out a chuckle.

"It's so big…" she whispered.

If I was not aroused I would be completely mortified. But those words coming from her mouth…oh god I need her now!

Just when I was about to reach for her she seemed to have reached for me first. Anxiously she grabbed my hard manhood and slowly began to stroke me. I arched up growling her name with arousal; she tightened her grip and began to stroke faster. I was so close, if she didn't stop I swear I would be long gone, my eyes rolled in the back of my head. _Oh god!_ Just then she stopped. I heaved a huge sigh of relief.

A few seconds went by, and I thought she had second thoughts, but oh how wrong was I. My eyes shot open to the feeling something I thought would never happen. I glanced down between my legs and there was Dreama's head suckling my manhood hard and fast. I clenched my fist till I felt my knuckles crack. I tried keeping in control but she was driving me insane! Feeling myself about to climax I quickly grabbed her and pushed her away.

She looked at me with fear suddenly.

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to I just…I just-"

I quickly cut her off by violating her mouth with mine. My tongue snaked its way in and entangled with Dreama's. She let out a moan as I leaned on her small body, making my caresses soft yet rough, gently yet seductively fast. I spread her legs and rubbed my manhood over her bud making her go possibly wetter. She threw her head back and gripped my arms, digging her nails in my skin. I growled as I positioned myself in front of her entrance. She suddenly became silent. My head snapped up toward her eyes. What was she thinking?

For the longest time, all we did was stare at each other, deeply mixed in each others eyes. Then with one swift movement I thrust forwards. Dreama's eyes widen, a painful gasp left her lips. I pulled her toward me, grabbing her in a way she was sitting. I held her back making sure she did not fall back down, while I used my other hand to support us both. I held her tight against me. Her breast pushing into my chest, I slowly began to thrust my hips forward making Dreama cry out. I knew it was hurting her, but from what I've seen and heard, it's better to do it fast then slow. Dreama was clinging on to me, crying on my shoulder, trying so hard to find the pleasure as well as I was.

"Shh, it's alright my love…it will pass…" I moaned into her ear.

Concerned I gently laid her back down, yet I never parted, I moved my hand down to her bud and began to stroke her hard and fast. Her crying stopped and soon moans came rushing out. I wanted her to enjoy it as much as I was enjoying it, if this is the only way so be it. I rubbed harder making her thrust up toward me.

Yes! She was already getting used to me.

I stared at Dreama, her eyes were shut tight, and she was breathing tremendously fast. I glanced at her breast and her pink erect nipples. Without thinking I began sucking her nipple moaning and groaning deep within. Dreama groaned out loudly making me harder and closer to my climax.

"Oh! More!" she screamed.

I moved to her other breast and repeated the action. I was so close! And by the sound of her sweet massive moans I could tell she was close as well…

My last few thrust were hard and fast as I felt Dreama tighten, Dreama screamed her loudest tonight, grabbing my hair together we quickly reached our climax shuddering and moaning and trembling.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing faster then ever.

"Oh…Dreama" I whispered out of breath in her ear.

She did not speak, she did not even move. Was she even breathing? I couldn't tell, all of my energy was spent and finally after thirty-six years, I knew what it was like to be one.

Suddenly I felt a clammy hand on my head, gently rubbing. I slowly glanced at Dreama, her eyes met mine. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, I stayed in that position for more then I intentioned. She caressed my face and kissed my deformed side, I frowned.

My face…never have I felt better without it. She helped me; they all helped me mend the shredded heart I thought would always be shredded.

I moved to the side where I pulled her close into my arms. Together, we fell asleep where happy dreams I know will be waiting for me and her.

* * *

**Hello everyone,**

**This scene is a bit steamy I know...but yes...want to apologize for not writing sooner, I was stuck on trying to make this scene good...so please forgive me if its not good lol...and yes I know _The Music of the Night_ is almost always in a fic but I just had to do it...lol...I had to...lol so yes I hope you enjoyed this chapter, finally Erik knows he's in love, but ohhh! I have such a surprise! Oh and those of you whoa re wondering about Johnnie and Jennie, I have not forgotten them they will show up in the next chapter or the one after that, but they will show up soon, ok, now I'm excited ok see you next time...**

**Crytsal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	19. Chapter 19: Passions Revealed

**Chapter 19: Passions Revealed**

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of light breathing against my ear. I turned my head and smiled as Dreama came into view. _It wasn't a dream._ I thought with glee. I turned on my side and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her brow as I do. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't find myself to look away from her sleeping form; she then made a small whimper. I thought maybe she was having an unpleasant dream and was about to wake her when she suddenly made a moaning sound then said my name. _By the look on her face I say she was dreaming about last night_. Interested in the faces she was making I just watched her, how her expression went to surprise then pleasure. She would bite her bottom lip occasionally then move her hands all over her body. _Alright she was either dreaming of last night or dreaming of what we could have done last night._ She was enjoying the pleasant feeling and I was here doing nothing, _that's it!_

I placed my hands on hers then began to kiss her neck, suckling it and kissing it. It wasn't until she moaned my name causing me to bite her, she winced then her beautiful eyes found mine. She looked at me then smiled.

"Having pleasant dreams I see," was all I said. She smiled even more, then placed her hands on my face and pulled me to her lips. Our kiss was sensational, like always. My kisses traveled to her neck again, she moaned then stopped me, and I looked at her puzzled.

"What's _Don Juan Triumphant_?" my insides froze, did I hear correctly? How could she possibly know? I was careful enough to make sure no one knew about that…unless…_Jonnie!_

Sensing my tenseness she suddenly laughed. I looked at her puzzled again.

"You were talking in your sleep," _oh God, what else did she hear?_ I thought of a lie I could give her…_you just made love to her and yet you still lie? Don't you trust her like she trusts you?_ Indeed I can't lie to her.

"It's an opera I wrote," I replied carefully. She popped up all the sudden cheerful.

"Oh please play me it! I would love to hear it!" _Damn!_ That's what I get.

"I'm a bit tired, maybe I can show you some other time…" I was getting up when she grabbed my arm; I looked at her and was suddenly lost in her eyes.

"Please?" she asked soft, _If it was that easy Dreama…_

I glanced at the piano and suddenly had an idea.

"Maybe we can both play it," she frowned.

I stood and took her hand in mine, and together after placing our clothes back on we went to the piano. We sat down on the bench together and I said.

"I'll teach, you'll play, then afterwards, I'll sing for you," Dreama nodded then began stretching getting ready for my lesson.

It was true, was going to teach her _Don Juan Triumphant_, music that I never wish to hear again. But she was here with me, which was enough for me.

I have heard Dreama was a fast learner, if she memorized my work then later I will have her play it while I sing, oh but I will do more then sing to her.

* * *

The Tamber's were setting up breakfast, placing plates where they need to be and so on. Thelma awoke not to long ago only to find that neither Erik nor Dreama were here.

"Thelma?" called her mother Dolly. Thelma turned to her. "Do you know where Erik is? I went to wake him up but he wasn't in his room," she asked.

"I don't have a single clue, where is Dreama?"

"Oh she's probably in the barn; you know how she likes to stay there the whole day sometimes,"

"Yes – I do,"

Dean walked in carrying information.

"Darling I think Erik is with Dreama at the barn," Thelma's heart began to beat fast.

"How do you know?" asked Thelma a bit startled. Dean frowned at her.

"Well I heard music last night and it didn't sound like Dreama's work, I'll go and check to see if their there…"

"No! -" blurted Thelma causing both her parents to look at her baffled. "No it's alright I'll go, you stay here and help mother,"

"Are you sure?"

But Thelma was already gone. Thelma knew something was happening and she was going to find out.

Thelma neared the barn and heard a piano and singing, what were they doing? Thelma's heart began to race. First time in her life she was in love, she was in love with Erik.

* * *

I taught Dreama how to play and she learned faster then I thought she could. Now we were ready, I stood and walked in front of the instrument and nodded for her to begin.

The music floated throughout the room as I began to sing.

_Passarino, go away for the trap_

_Is set and waits for it's pray _

Dreama looked at me already entranced with my voice.

_You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge _

_In pursuit of that wish which till now ahs been silent_

_Silent…_

_I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided…_

Dreama played my music with excellence and soon the real passion between us will begin.

I slowly began to make my way to Dreama.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe are at an end!_

_Past all thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thoughts and let the dream descend_

Now behind her I wrapped my arms around her making her shiver and almost miss a note in her playing.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door? _

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

I sat next to her and caressed her neck, I could tell she tried hard not to wrap her arms around me and place her lips on mine.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return_

Dreama without warning turned to me and pulled me close into a passionate kiss. My hands traveled all over her body, her thighs, her waist, her breast, her neck, her face. It was a perfect moment when I suddenly heard a faint gasp.

Dreama heard it to since we both broke the kiss to see who the intruder was. Dreama gasped and turned away while my heart stopped as I stared at Thelma's shocked face.

* * *

**Hi! Finally Chapter 19 is up, I know its suprising...well I hope it is but I had to do it...next chapter should be better...that is if I get reviews...please! I need teh reviews...need them! Please they inspire me!...ok I;m done begging...**

**K please review...**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**

**Crystal A.**


	20. Chapter 20: Departure

**Chapter 20: The Departure **

Thelma's shocked face disappeared then came an emotionless expression. The First time since I met her I couldn't tell what she was thinking, and that expression burned into me. Suddenly anger came upon her and she left without saying a word.

I couldn't think, what was there to think? Thelma, the woman I thought I felt something for caught me seducing her sister. Did she feel something for me? Was that why she's so upset?

Dreama and I walked back to the cottage in silence, we were both deep in our thoughts. What would happen when we get back? Will they send me away? Will everyone shun me? Will everyone shun Dreama for sleeping with a monster? _What have I done?_ I have told myself not to get involve with her, and now look at me. I'm in love with her and…_What?_ No I couldn't be in love with her, no! I won't believe it, I felt pity for her, she needed to be loved at the moment so I gave it to her…_You know that's not the truth Erik_…I know.

The moment came, we entered the Tamber cottage. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened, instead something else was going on. There was shouting in the kitchen, Dreama and I made our way to it.

"Thelma you know you won't be able to take on _The Sea Slaughterer_!" cried Dolly.

"Watch me!"

I recognized the angry voice as Thelma's. What were they talking about? What was _The Sea Slaughterer_? Dreama was stiff, I looked at her, and she was wide eyed. She then suddenly burst in the kitchen, me being right behind her.

"What's going on?" Dreama asked with fear. Everyone fell silent, and then Dolly rushed to Dreama.

"You got to convince her Dreama…"

"Its no good mother not even Dreama can convince me!" Thelma shouted.

"You can't go against that ship Thelma!" Dean bellowed angrily.

Dreama went to her sister.

"Thelma, what's going on? What is everyone talking about?" Dreama was near tears, she somehow knew what her sister was going to say.

Thelma faced her sister.

"I'm going to face _The Sea Slaughterer_," at this Dreama quickly covered her "O" shaped mouth.

"No you can't!"

"Don't think you can stop me, don't think any of you can stop me!"

And with that Thelma ran out the door, her family right behind her. Dreama stayed silently crying.

What had happened? I went to Dreama and hugged her, trying to stop her crying but it didn't work, she cried harder.

"Erik she's going to die! She faces that ship she'll die!" I couldn't believe her words.

"Why? What is it about that ship?" Dreama's hand flew to her neck and I suddenly knew the answer.

"It was the ship that made me lose my voice Erik, it nearly killed her whole crew, it nearly sunk her ship," her crying increased. "For eight years she has been talking about revenge, and for eight years we have been able to convince her not to do it." I could bare it no more, I pulled her close.

"Oh God Erik what have I done?" _What? _Did she already regret being with me? _But it's true, or at least part of it._ It wasn't Dreama's fault, it was mine. I knew Thelma wanted me so, and the fact she saw me with Dreama, her sister it was too much for her. I pushed her; I pushed her past her limit, and now she was going to get herself killed.

That evening the Tamber's and I, even the other villagers tried to stop Thelma but nothing would help, she left without saying goodbye, she left without turning around to wave. She just left.

* * *

**Hey, ok I know this chapter is really short but you know...everyone has their short chapies...alright hopfully I should have another Chapter up today lets just hope...**

**Please leave a review...oh that's right..."Thank you Hun...yes poor Thelma lol...you really think Erik and Dreama are sweet huh? I feel really bad now about the next few chapters I'm gonna write...please forgive me if you get angry..."**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**

**Crystal A.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Fall of Captain Thelma

**Chapter 21: The Fall of Captain Thelma**

The night made it almost impossible to see if anyone was about but _The Calico Crystal_ took its chance. Thelma took out the small spy glass and searched the sea for any movement, none, there was nothing out there._ The Sea Slaughterer_ left no survivors yet here she was, she survived that ship twice, the first time when she was with her mentor, she survived yet he didn't, they killed a man who taught her everything, they took him away from her. The second was with when Dreama lost her voice; they took away her sister's happiness. All this was enough; she wanted revenge and planed on receiving it.

Night passed and soon mourning came, fog covered the water. The crew was exhausted, never had Thelma made them work that hard. Everyone was just about to pass out from fatigue but not Thelma, Thelma was wide awake ready to take on anything.

She abandons the spot she stood at for nearly three hours and took on another one, she won't give up, and she'll track down that ship no matter what it takes. She'll find that ship that ruined her sister's life, she'll take her revenge and soon. But was this really all for her sister and herself? Could it be maybe she knows the consequence of fighting _The Sea Slaughterer_ so she tracks it down? Does Thelma want to die? If so why? The one question stung her, was it because she wants something she knows she can't have? It must be. She loves Erik, first time she feels something for someone.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a faint boom. She knows that sound all too well.

"All heads down now!" the crew did as she command. How could she miss it? How could she not see the ship coming right for her? The cannon ball hit the broadside not making any serious damage. Thelma looked in the direction where the cannon ball came from; she could see nothing but fog. But knowing it came from broadside was enough for her.

"Load the broadside cannons now! Load all pistols, load all rifles come on crew move it, move it!" Thelma pulled her pistol out and stood next to the cannons where the crew was getting ready to fire. Half the crew was loading cannons while others were loading the smaller guns. Finally they were ready.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Everyone plugged their ears as the first cannon went off, then the second, then the third, then the forth. Reload. First, second, third, forth. Reload. First, second –

Time suddenly stopped when _The Sea Slaughterer_ fired and took out two of our guns injuring three men. Thelma staggered for a moment; her main rule was that if anyone became injured they retreat immediately. But not now, she was so close to getting her revenge. Thelma looked back at her target and saw as it appeared through the thick blanket of mist. They were only thirty yards away. Thelma cocked her pistol, pointed to the group of men handling the cannons.

"Keep firing," she then pointed to another group of men helping load the cannons. "You men pull out your guns and start firing!"

She shot first at the ship hitting one man aboard it. Her crew fired hitting the ship and its crew, yet still they kept coming, its like they had more then hundred men aboard, no matter how many men they killed more kept coming.

Suddenly Thelma realized _The Sea Slaughterer_ stopped firing. She signaled the crew to stop as well. Silence.

Suddenly _The Sea Slaughterer_'s flag shot up, the black flag with a skull and two bones crossing it, she knew what that meant.

Her heart suddenly stopped; when ever they pull out their flag it meant only one thing. They have _domination_. When ever they pull out that flag it meant they fire their guns not cannons, and everyone knew each man on that ship was excellent with a pistol. Men popped up from no where on _The Sea Slaughterer_ and aimed at _The Calico Crystal_.

Thelma took no chances with this.

"Down crew, down now!" The crew all fell to their knees and so did Thelma, but then she heard something. She looked up and saw Kid Kit's sleeve was caught and he couldn't hide for cover, he would be shot to death. Thelma stood and ran toward Kid Kit, she heard the pistols go off and thought she would be too late but no she wasn't. She tackled Kid Kit and kept him low, but something else was not right. What was it? She didn't have time to see what the problem was.

She then heard the cannons go off; it struck her ship in many places causing the ship to sway left to right left to right. She glanced around the ship and saw two of her men laying dead on the ground; she glanced around again and noticed the whole ship was on fire.

She lost…her ship was going to sink. More cannons went off, more pistols went off.

"Captain! The ship is going to sink!" yelled a crew member. Thelma was still on the ground keeping Kid Kit safe. She couldn't believe it, she lost.

Finally back into focus she yelled at the crew. "Men load the boats now! Jetty James!" she called a crew member, he quickly went to her.

"Yes Cap'n?"

Thelma looked at him in defeat as she said the words she hopped to never say.

"Blow it"

Jetty James looked at her in shock but soon did as he was told. He ran down to the cellar where a bunch of barrels were, barrels that were filled with gun powder. He lit the small string that lead to all forty of them and quickly left the cellar.

Thelma knew what she was doing and hoped she would never have to do it but here she was, doing it. She was going to blow her own ship up so the dark clouds of smoke can confuse the other ship giving Thelma and the crew time to escape with the three small boats.

They only had a minute now before the ship would blow, everyone was aboard the boats and they quickly began to row as fast as they could. The minute passed then second then…

The black cloud erupted in a big ball; everyone flinched at the wild loudness. Indeed it gave them just enough time to get far away enough from _The Sea Slaughterer_. For when they glanced behind them, _The Sea Slaughterer_ was nothing but a small dot on the horizon.

Thelma was silent, she couldn't think. Her ship was gone; two of her crew members were dead, three of them injured. Now they were here in three boats going back home to _Arthur Barstool_. Thelma was heartbroken, she failed. Suddenly she couldn't breath, she tried yet it was no use. Her hand flew to her chest, it was there she felt something wet, and she glanced at her hand and saw the blood that covered.

She was shot.

"Captain!" men began shouting at her trying to help stop the bleeding yet nothing it kept flowing freely. Thelma knew it would happen, she now knew she didn't do it for her sister or herself, she did it out of jealousy, she knew she couldn't have the one thing she actually wanted. She wanted Erik, and she couldn't have him.

The never ending darkness took her.

* * *

**Hey guys...I'm glad I got this chapter up today I was afraid I wasn't able to...ok...yes I know Thelma has been shot and died...I suck I know...(or did she really die?) lol I don't know...what I do know is that I'm cruel HAHAHAHA! ok sorry about that**

**Please review!**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**

**Crystal A.**


	22. Chapter 22: Saved Soul

**Chapter 22: Saved Soul**

**One Week Later**

A week past since Thelma left, everyone was doing well but I knew that was only their masks, they all were praying madly for Thelma to be safe. I myself do not pray but I sure was hoping, with all my might.

Dreama and I will speak to one another occasionally, we would eventually do our love making but only just straightforward kisses, nothing compared to that one night when I took her.

I would help Bunny with her singing like I promised but only to help clear her voice up; Dreama did most of the teaching.

I helped the boys and Dean with the outside work, even though I didn't need to it still helped me get stronger.

Sometimes when I had absolutely nothing to do and Dreama was busy with Bunny I would help Dolly with cooking…cooking! It was hard to believe that I would cook for someone but it was better then doing nothing.

Jonnie and Jennie have been doing fairly well but not entirely. They have more arguments now, all because Jonnie can't tell her father Jennie already agreed to marry him. I don't blame him; with Thelma gone it made Dean disturbed, if Jonnie mentions a word of it he'll be in denial. But then me, I was secretly courting his daughter. What would he think of a thirty-six year old monster sleeping with just an eighteen year old girl? I was old enough to be her father, well not really but I was close. I hate keeping secrets away from Dean especially after the relationship we created. But in time I will tell all. I can only hope they will accept it.

Thelma though, was she alright? Ever since yesterday I've been feeling a lot more doubtful about her voyage. Thelma…the look on her face, I still remember it. How heartbroken she must have been. I knew she wanted me, but love me? Did she love me and out of jealousy left to get her revenge? It just doesn't make since to do that though. As I learned this past week _The Sea Slaughterer_ was an undefeatable ship and left no ship to survive. This all seemed too much, I asked what else was the reason Thelma wanted revenge for besides the fact that ship was the reason why Dreama lost her voice to sing, I was left silent when I learned that ship was the reason her mentor was dead. They killed him and she was left alone.

I came across Bunny's room where Dreama was staying at yet she wasn't there. I searched the whole house yet she was no where to be found. Then the old barn came into mind and I made my way there.

When I neared the barn I heard Dreama playing or composing I believe for she paused almost every ten seconds then resumed. The song was one I never heard of and it quickly caught my attention, but I needed to speak with Dreama I just needed to hear her voice.

"Dreama?" I spoke interrupting her playing. She quickly grabbed her music sheets and stuffed them in a chest right next to the piano. She then turned on the bench to face me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you,"

"Oh no it's alright, I was just fooling around," she said. The words _fooling_ around seem to somehow stimulate me and I approached her like I was some sort of predator getting ready to conquer my pray.

"Fooling around without me?" I asked with desire. She grinned.

"Why, _Sir Erik_, I hope you aren't having naughty thoughts now are you?" she asked her country accent flowing with grace. I smiled as I went on my knees and placed my hands on her knees.

"No _My Lady_, I would never do anything you wish me not to do" I said in my gentleman voice. She smiled, and then I quickly spread her knees and pulled her close so I was in between her thighs. She gasped as she placed her hands on my chest. We stared at each other doing nothing; all I did was rub her thighs and waist.

Then suddenly our passions descended as the thought of Thelma came into both our minds. I sighed and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"She'll be alright Dreama, she has to be. Your sister…" I was interrupted by screaming coming from the village. I quickly stood and so did Dreama.

We dashed out of the barn and ran to the village where a group of people were running all to the river where I was able to see three boats. _She was back! _Then why weren't there shouts of joy? Why were there shouts of terror?

We reached the front of the crowd and I froze, all I heard was Dreama's screams. There before me was Thelma's cold, dead corps.

Her crew rushed her to the Tamber cottage, I was right behind them Dreama right next to me. I couldn't believe what was happening, Thelma couldn't be dead! What had happened?

They busted the door open causing Dolly and Dean to run into the main room. Dolly erupted in a puddle of tears as she rushed to Thelma.

"Oh my little girl!" she cried. "Set her on the table now!" she demanded through tears. Dean rushed in the kitchen and pushed all the dishes off the long wooden table as the crew came in and placed Thelma carefully on the table. Dolly screamed at the crew to get out, they did as quickly as possible. But I couldn't move I just stood there.

Soon the rest of the Tamber family came in, first Tommy and Noah, then Jennie followed by Jonnie.

"Oh my god what happened?" uttered Tommy in disbelief.

"Boys I need you out of this room right now" Dolly's voice was firm, a tone I never heard her use.

"Mama what's going on?" asked Bunny entering the kitchen with great deal of fear.

"Erik get her out of here!" she shouted to me. I nodded and took Bunny's hand and lead her away. The last thing I heard was Dolly demanding that Dreama stay to help.

"What happened to Thelma?" Bunny said trying to hold back tears. I pulled her on the couch and faced her.

"Your sister had an accident don't worry she'll be alright," clearly a lie. I had no idea what had happened if it was an accident or not and if she'll be alright. When I saw her she looked dead, she was pale, not moving. She looked cold.

My thoughts were torn out of my mind when I heard Bunny's silent sobs.

"She won't be alright" was all she said.

I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me.

"Don't say that! Don't say it…" my voice cracked and next thing I knew tears were stinging my eyes. I tried hiding them but the site of Bunny sobbing was just too much. The salty tears traveled down my face and I quickly looked away.

Bunny then placed her hand on my deformed side and brushed away the tears. I looked at her not knowing how to react. Her tears kept pouring, she then pulled me too her and she sobbed on my chest.

A child crying in my arms, a child begging for comfort. This is what it would feel like, it felt beautiful. While Bunny cried in my shirt I cried on her shoulder as I stroked her hair.

* * *

Dean left the room to check on the others and left Dolly to her work. Dolly worked on Thelma for nearly an hour before she got the bullet out. She would live thank god, the bullet nearly hit her heart, any closer she would have been dead.

As Dolly cleaned her wound Dreama cleaned the rest of the areas that had blood on it, she then came across her hands. They were covered in blood. Tears quickly sprang to her eyes and fell just as effortlessly.

"Mother there's so much blood," she cried as she began to clean the blood off. Dolly only continued to clean her wound.

"Just clean Dreama" was all she said.

Dreama stared at her mother then continued cleaning, her tears falling freely yet she made no sound.

* * *

Three hours later everyone was silent. Bunny was now sitting on her fathers lap clinging on to his vest; Tommy and Noah were sitting next to each other a nervous look upon their face, and Jennie was in Jonnie's arms, holding on tight. I was sitting on the couch deep in thought.

Thelma left because of me, because of my feelings for Dreama. If I continued this behavior Thelma could do it again and that time she may not be so lucky. I couldn't risk that, not in a million years! Thelma saved my life, I owe her this much.

But Dreama, what I feel about her is real, or is it? That one question has been bothering me ever since Thelma left. Do I love Dreama? Do I just simply want her body? Or do I want her love?

The door opened and out came Dolly and Dreama. Everyone stood and rushed to them.

"Is she alright?" asked Noah.

"Will she be ok?" asked Jennie.

"Will she live?" asked Bunny.

Dolly looked at everyone with a straight face.

"She'll be fine, she's resting now, her soul has been saved. Dean I need you to carry her to her room." Dean nodded and entered the kitchen which only a minute went by before he came out with Thelma in his arms. Her clothes had been stripped from her body and all that was there to cover her was just a blanket.

We all followed Dean to Thelma's bedroom and stopped when he entered her room. We all waited for him to come out.

"Can we see her?" asked Bunny. Dean narrowed his head.

"Let her rest for a couple of days," said Dean closing the door half way before heading down the stairs. Everyone followed him, the only ones that stayed was me and Dreama.

We did not say anything to each other, we just stood there. Me right next to Thelma's door, she only yards away.

I finally glanced in her direction, tears traveled down her face. Her brown eyes were big and red; her long black hair was messy and hanging down her shoulders.

So much pain she must be going through. She still thinks it is her fault I know it. I can't let her suffer, and I can't lie to her anymore.

"Dreama,"

She looked up at me and took a step forward.

"Yes" she choked and looked away.

"I need to tell you something," she looked at me and noticed my seriousness.

I walked to her and took her hands in mine; I looked into her eyes and was suddenly hooked. I was going to tell her my secret; I was going to tell her the truth behind the face, behind the invisible mask I wear right now. She was going to know my story.

_Please forgive me…_

* * *

**Hey guys, well what would Dreama think about his past? Review and I shall write more! Or...yea...**

**ok one more thing I just want to clear things up for you guys you know...about everyone's age when they were born and so on so forth so yea here you go...**

**so this is how it works, I write their names then year they were born and how old they are now...just so you know the timeis set in 1870 and I'll put down any other important info if I must.**

**Bunny - born 1858 - 12 years old in 1870**

**Jennie - born 1855 - 15 years old in 1870**

**Jonnie - born 1853 - 17 years old in 1870...not part of Tamber family**

**Dreama - born 1852 - 18 years old in 1870...lost voice 8 years ago in 1862 when she was 10**

**Tommy - born 1850 - 20 years old in 1870**

**Noah - born 1850 - 20 years old in 1870**

**Thelma - born 1844 - 26 years old in 1870**

**Dolly - born 1827 - 43 years old in 1870**

**Dean - born 1817 - 53 years old in 1870**

**Ok if you guys have any questions please leave it on the review board and I'll gladly answer them in my next chappy...kk later.**

**"Life is a mask,its our job totake it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**

**Crystal A.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Truth

**Chapter 23: The Truth **

"Dreama, do you know how and why the Paris Opera House went into flames?"

She nodded.

"Because of _The Phantom of the Opera_," she said like it was nothing. I nodded.

"How much do you know?" I looked away for I couldn't look at her.

"Well, I know that _The Phantom_ kidnapped a chorus girl Ms. Christine Daae. He also sent the chandelier to tumble on innocent men, women and children."

"Do you know why he did all that?" I asked feeling nauseating that I would have to tell her the whole story.

"No" she said simply.

"It was because of love," Dreama frowned. I sighed and tuned away from her.

"He was known as _The Opera Ghost_, a ghoul who haunted the Opera's corridors. Yet to one he was known as _The Angel of Music_, that one was Christine…" I staggered for a bit from saying her name. "When Christine was seven she came to the Opera to live since her father had passed away leaving her alone. But before he went, he promised her that he would send her _The Angel of Music_ to give her the gift of song when he was in heaven. _The Phantom_ heard all of this, and felt so much pity for her he took the place of her _Angel_ and taught her how to sing. Ten years passed and when her _Angel_ knew she was ready, he demanded that she sing instead of their present performer La Carlotta. Christine sang and the Opera found a new soprano, yet _The Phantom_ had also found his bride. He took Christine that very night and led her to his world beneath the Opera where she found that her _Angel_ was _The Phantom_, yet also _The Phantom_ was just a man. But that is not all she found out, she found out that he was a hideous monster beneath his mask."

Dreama looked away confused by this story of mine. I turned to her and continued.

"He let her go back to her world only to see her love she held for The Vicomte De Chagney…Raoul. Rage and jealousy flooded his mind and soul; he performed his opera with Christine only to kidnap her and also to send the chandelier to crash on top of others. He took Christine to become his bride, yet her lover Raoul came. But _The Phantom_ had his planes; he captured Raoul and threatened to kill him if she did not choose to end her days by _The Phantom's_ side. Christine loved Raoul too much and accepted to be with him, yet he saw her love for the boy, he saw how she would have killed herself just to make sure Raoul was alright. He knew Raoul could bring her happiness, and _The Phantom_ knew that he could not…so he let her go…he let her run away with The Vicomte…" I shut my eyes as I spoke my next words. "_I_ let her go."

At this Dreama's head snapped up to look at my eyes.

"What?" she whispered breathless. "How do you know all this?"

I faced her, "because _I _am _The Phantom of the Opera_,"

Dreama froze. "I kidnapped Christine Daae, I forced her to choose me, I made the chandelier fall on dozens of innocent men, women, and children. I murdered all that's good Dreama…"

"Stop it Erik you don't know what you're saying…" Dreama bellowed trying to calm herself.

"I don't know? Dreama of course I know…if you don't believe me ask Jonnie," Dreama's look became puzzled.

"What?" she asked. I nodded

"He was there that night of _Don Juan_…"

"_Don Juan_?"

"Yes, Dreama after I let Christine go I left the Opera…never to return. But it was soon after when I was caught by the people who once called me _The Devil's Child_. There I met Jonnie, and there I met Thelma…she helped us escape…you know the rest." I tired to sound calm but it wasn't working, fear was in my voice and it was easy to tell.

Dreama was silent, she looked away from me and I began to hear her cries.

"Dreama please say something…" she didn't, I grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward me, "say something"

"Why?" was all she said.

_Why what?_ What did she want to know? Why I took Christine?

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked feeling betrayed. Tears rushed to my eyes but I stopped them.

"I didn't know you…"

"No! Why didn't you tell me _before_?"

I finally understood, why I didn't say anything before I took her innocence.

"I told you my darkest memory that I haven't mentioned in almost eight years, and you couldn't tell me that one secret!"

"I couldn't have told you or you would have shunned me!" I shouted my temper beginning to rise.

"Shun you? Erik how could I shun you after you showed me that I was not alone?"

"Please understand Dreama, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell all of you…"

"Who else knew?" she asked turning away from me again. I sighed as I answered.

"Jonnie, Jennie, and Thelma…"

There was silence.

"Why do you tell me this now?" Dreama asked with grief.

"I need you to understand Dreama…I took Christine because nothing was in me except jealousy…I made the biggest mistake of my life simply because I was jealous. Dreama, Thelma was jealous of us; therefore she made a mistake and nearly got herself killed!"

"What are you saying Erik!" she demanded turning to me with anger in her eyes.

"I'm saying…" I slowed my words, I was about to tell her something I know she didn't want to hear. I looked away from her and whispered. "We can't be together…"

She gasped. "What? Simply because my sister was jealous?"

"Dreama I care for your sister, not as much as I care about you but enough to care that if we want her to live then we can't be together…"

"You jest Erik…you can't be serious!" I looked at her and she saw my serious eyes. The tears poured down her cheeks.

"No Erik please…"

"It has to be done Dreama…"

"No! This isn't what it's about is it?" I frowned at her suddenly angry words.

"You're still in love with your precious _Christine_" she spat the name in my face. Sorrow filled me, but then something happened. I no longer saw Dreama in front of me…I saw Christine…anger filled me now.

"Why Erik? Why can't you say those three words that I'm just begging for you to say? Why?"

"Because I hate you! You've ruined my life! Why did I ever fall in love with you!"

Dreama stood there brokenhearted. Christine disappeared from my view and I saw Dreama. What I said struck me like lightning. _Oh god…what have I done?_

More tears came from Dreama's eyes as she looked away.

"I see," was all she said to me before she turned and ran to her room.

"Dreama wait…!" Her door slammed in my face. I didn't hate her…never could I hate her. I saw Christine when I shouted those horrible words, I didn't see Dreama I saw Christine.

Dreama will never speak to me again; she won't even look at me. I'll be nothing but air when I walk by her, I'll be nothing but silence when I speak to her, I'll be nothing to her period.

Little did I know, that every word I have said to Dreama, every word about my past was heard by all the Tamber's downstairs and heard by Thelma who was half awake in her room.

* * *

**Hey! Yea I know...this probably screws everything up doesn't it? Well I'm very sorry but I just had to do it...ok well...yea...please raview if you wish to know what happens next to our dear beloved Erik and Dreama...**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it for there is nothing there but a mask"**

**Crystal A.**


	24. Chapter 24: Let Them Be Happy

**Chapter 24: Let Them be Happy**

Never have I been more miserable, and I thought losing Christine was bad. It's only been a week and Dreama hasn't spoken to me at all, not once. Indeed there was the occasional "excuse me" if I happened to accidentally bump into her but that was that. I needed to hear her voice, her voice! Her beautiful voice…I need her in my arms, I need to whisper to her that those horrible words were not meant for her, never could they be meant for her.

When I went down stairs that night after the fight Dreama and I had everyone looked at me with pain. When I realized they heard my conversation with Dreama I literally fell to my knees and began to weep. I thought it was all over for me, I thought they would send me away but they didn't, instead they sat me on the couch and had me explain the story all over again, afterwards they simply said "It's all in the past now", I couldn't believe it yet somehow I did.

I was in my room laying on the cozy bed and took in Dreama's sweet sent of red roses. Oh how much I missed her, how much I needed her…what could I do? What could I do to win her back?

My thoughts where abruptly broken up when I heard crying from outside. I quickly got up and went to the window to locate the heartbreaking weeping, and to my surprise I saw Jennie. She was in Jonnie's arms clinging to him tightly, crying on his chest. Why was she crying? Had Dean found out about them? Had they realized that they did not love each other? No, it was none of that. Everything was going down hill for them, because Thelma was still healing the Tamber's were busy with her, they knew they can not mention their engagement to them or Dean would just go mad.

I wish I could help them, and then suddenly a thought came up. _Maybe I can help them_.

After maybe an hour of being outside with Jonnie and Jennie all three of us walked into the cottage where we found Dean and Dolly sitting on the couch together reading books. Jonnie timidly walked up to them causing the two parents to glance up at him.

"Hello Jonnie honey, how are you?" asked Dolly, her joyous voice was back, but not entirely the jolly voice it was before Thelma's accident.

"Yes, how are you?" asked Dean placing his book beside him. All Jonnie did was nod to them.

"You must be hungry, I'll go make something for you," started Dolly beginning to stand and head for the kitchen but didn't get too far for Jonnie stopped her.

"No Mrs. Tamber, I actually have to speak with you…I have to speak with both of you," Jonnie's words were shaking, his Irish accent sounding unstable, Jennie quickly walked up and stood by him holding his trembling hand in hers giving him confidence. Dolly sat back down next to Dean.

"Oh well alright, what is it you wish to speak to us about?" asked Dean his English accent hard yet gentle.

Jonnie swallowed, so did Jennie.

"Jennie and I have an announcement to make to you…" Dolly suddenly gasped, her hand reaching for her husbands.

"Four months ago, before I left…I asked Jennie a question…" the room was silent, Jonnie glanced behind to look at me, and I nodded for him to continue. "That question was…for her to be my wife…"

Jennie quickly stepped forward. "And I said yes" she said with joy. Her parents though looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" asked both her parents at the same time this time with a hint of anger in their voice.

"You asked her before confronting it with me?" Dean asked standing with resentment.

Jonnie and Jennie took a step back, but I stepped forward.

"Dean…" they looked at me. "Dean they love each other, you know this. You knew they would eventually ask one another."

"Yes but I expected Jonnie to have some manners and tell me first before asking my daughter to become his,"

"Yes and I would have liked it if you would have told us sooner other then keep it from us all this time," said Dolly joining her husband on the floor.

"Please, just look at them Dolly" I said suddenly. "Look how happy they are together. You should be proud Jonnie can make your daughter happy like this. Be happy your daughter found love instead of living in the dark her whole life."

Dolly and Dean took a step forward.

"Our little girl is more then happy! She'll never live her life in the dark!" Dean growled.

"Dean," I spoke with calmness. "He asked before confronting because he loves her more then anything, she agreed before confronting because she loves him more then anything. Please, grant them this and let them be happy."

They fell silent.

"Dean, Dolly please. Once you find true love you never want to let it go…" I said.

"How could they possibly know what love is? They're too young!" Dolly bellowed.

"Trust me; when you see the right one, you know their the one, you know it's them you love and always will. Just like you knew you loved Dean when you first saw him," at this Dolly looked as Dean and Dean looked at her. They knew it was true, the very first moment they saw each other they fell in love.

"That's right mother and father…I love Jonnie with all my heart," Jennie stated taking a step forward with Jonnie by her side, tears beginning to form in her eyes and quickly fell.

"And I love Jennie with all my heart Mr. and Mrs. Tamber, I want nothing more then to see your daughter happy," Jonnie said holding Jennie's hand tight.

While they stood there silent thinking about what to do I was standing thinking myself about what I just said. "_When you see the right one, you know their the one, you know it's them you love and always will_."

How could I be so blind? I love Dreama…more then ever. How could I realize this now? My happiness, my warmth, my love…_its all Dreama_.

"Alright we've decided," my thoughts settled on Dolly and Dean, what had they decided? I stood next to Jonnie and Jennie. Jonnie looked at me and swallowed the big lump growing in his throat. How scared he must be, I placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

"We decided no," said Dean. Just like that my world stopped. From the corner of my eye I saw Jonnie and Jennie both releasing the big breath of air they've been holding. They said no to their daughter's happiness.

"We decide no if you plan on having children right after you marry," Dean suddenly said. Everyone's head snapped up. Did we hear right?

"But if you promise not to have any until at least two years of marriage then everything is fine" Dolly said with a serious look. Everyone was dead quiet, and then it finally hit them. Jonnie and Jennie leaped up in the air with joy and embraced each other, Jonnie laughing with joy while Jennie laughed and cried tears of joy. They placed kisses all over each other's faces and whispered numerous times they loved each other terribly. Dolly suddenly clapped her hands making the two lovers snap their heads in her direction.

"I don't want any love making in front of me now unless you want your mother to cry to…" Dolly trailed off as she broke down and cried. Jennie ran to her mother with a big smile on her face and embraced Dolly. Dolly laughed with delight. Jennie then ran to her father who gave the same action, Jonnie walked to Dolly and hugged her dearly.

"You're part of the Tamber's now" Dolly said through happy tears. Jonnie then walked to Dean and shook his hand.

"Welcome to the Family son," he said.

"Thank you so much Dean…"

"Hey now, your family…you're going to start calling me father for now on believe it or not,"

Dean and Jonnie erupted in laughter and soon everyone was laughing. Then out of no where we hear clapping, we glanced at the stair case and saw the rest of the family looking happy as ever, and for once in along time I saw Dreama smiling.

They all rushed down the stairs toward the lovers and they all embraced them. Almost everyone was crying, except the men of course. They all went to Jonnie and welcomed him to the family. Then suddenly Jennie turned toward me and ran to me, embracing me what I believe the most, Jonnie turned and embraced me too. I found it uncomfortable for Jonnie to do that but he was happy, I shouldn't ruin the moment just because I don't like hugging other men.

"Thank you Erik!" they both shouted to me. Everyone then looked at me and they all said,

"Well done Erik" all said it except Dreama, she didn't even look at me, didn't even seem to realize I was in the room. I began to walk up to her but she quickly turned to the others. Then suddenly Tommy shouted out.

"Everyone! How about we spread the good news?"

"No, no not yet, wait until -" started Dolly but it was too late, they all rushed out. All that was left in the room was me, Dolly and Dean.

"You did well doing that Erik," said Dean out of no where. I turned to him,

"Thank you," I said nodding to him. Dolly then came to me and placed a warm kiss on my cheek.

"Well I better go and make sure Tommy and Noah don't get into some contest now," said Dolly leaving just me and Dean alone in the main room.

There was silence for a bit then Dean spoke.

"Well, I should go and tell Thelma the big news," he said turning to leave.

"Dean wait!" he stopped and glanced in my direction. I was dead silent; I was actually going to tell him my feelings for Dreama.

"Is there something you need to say?" he asked noticing my troublesome. I nodded when really I meant to say no.

He suddenly came forward and sat on the couch and then signaled me to sit next to him. I staggered at first then obliged. We sat in silence before I spoke.

"I'm in love with Dreama," I said flat out. I suddenly regretted it but I had to tell him, I just had to.

"I know,"

My head snapped up and I turned to him shocked.

"What?" I asked wide eyed. He just nodded, how could he know?

"I know because I'm her father and a father knows these things" he said somehow reading my mind.

"I understand if you do not wish me to go near her anymore, I just felt you should know and that…that…" I couldn't bring myself to tell him I took her innocence. But he is her father, and a father should know who is responsible for taking his daughters virginity.

"I…I…made…love…to…Dreama" I stuttered, but it felt damn good to let it out! Now was time to take in the reaction.

"Oh yes…I know that too" he said simply.

Again my head shot up and I almost choked.

"What?" I said with disbelief.

"Dreama told me two days after Thelma left," he said with no problem at all. Sweat was running down my face, she told him without telling me? I don't blame her, he's her father, but I still couldn't believe it. All this time he knew and yet he did nothing.

"I was starting to wonder when _you_ were going to tell me," he said. He was testing me to see if I would have the guts to tell. _Damn him_, damn him for making me go through such a hassle. But I was more then glad he already knew, but did others know?

"Dolly already knows," he said somehow reading my mind again.

"May I ask you something?"

"Why yes of course" he said quickly. I sighed.

"How is it possible for you to just…how could you not be so upset at me for taking her?" I had to ask, I had to know.

"Erik, when Dreama told me what had happened…I must admit I was furious. But the look on her face was what calmed me down. Erik love was in her eyes, marked deeply in her soul. She's in love with you Erik,"

I looked away stunned, Dreama loved me from the start, and I ripped her heart out and torn it to shreds.

"Dean…what if I asked you…what if I asked if I could take your daughters hand in marriage…what would you say?" I had to know, would he let a beast like me take his daughter away from him? Would he let a man like me try and make his daughter happy?

Dean looked away and thought, by the looks of it he was thinking hard, and then he looked at me.

"I would say yes," was all he said, tears quickly rushed to my eyes but blinked them away.

"Why?" I whispered. He placed a hand on my back.

"Erik, I know you can make her happy. You love her she loves you, and after what you did tonight I would be more then honored for you to be apart of this family,"

_Apart of this family_, how much I wanted to belong, and this was my chance! To have a family, to have a caring mother, father, annoying brothers and wonderful sisters. To have a family full of love and music. But I have no chance; Dream no longer loved me after what I did.

"What's wrong?" Dean suddenly asked noticing my gloom. I slowly looked at him tears slowly beginning to form again.

"As much as I wish to be in this perfect family I cannot. I love her…yet she does not love me," I responded standing. Dean quickly stood.

"Listen Erik, I heard those words you shouted at my little _angel of music_, I wanted to run up there and strangle you. But knowing somehow that you didn't mean a word of it…just talk to her…trust me she'll -"

"No, no Dean she won't…"

My words stopped mid sentence when Dreama walked in, stopping only an instant to tell Dean how happy she was.

"Dreama, Erik wishes to speak with you," Dean said. Dreama turned to me, first time in almost a week she finally looks at me.

"Well on with it then," she asked annoyed. I noticed how Dean slipped out of the room and went upstairs. I was now alone with her, a woman who now hated me more then anything.

"Dreama I…I didn't mean to…I did…"

"I don't have all day to listen to your words Erik, say what you need to say so I can leave," she said all that doing nothing but glare at me. Suddenly feeling a bit of anger in me I unexpectedly thought that if I can't say it…then maybe I can show it.

I marched up to her, grabbed her head and forced my lips on hers. She quickly began to struggle, I knew that she would stop and give in but no she kept on struggling. Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my tongue and quickly pulled away. She bit my tongue.

After muffling a curse I turned to her, about to apologize but my mind went stiff when her small palm met my face. She slapped me, hard and good.

"How dare you! How dare you for even thinking you can touch me after revealing what you really think of me!" and with that she ran up the stairs and out of sight. Soon after Dean came down and looked at me with sorrow. I sighed and looked away.

"If just by looking at me causes her pain then I'll will cause her pain no more…I'll leave," I said heading toward my room passing Dean as I do. He suddenly places a hand on my arm, I stop yet I do not look at him.

"You don't mean just by leaving the room do you?" he said, his voice full of sorrow.

I did not say nor did anything, I just went to my room, shut the door and fell asleep on the big cozy bed where Dreama's sent quickly filled me.

If I had to leave _Arthur Barstool_ for her to be happy then I will. When Thelma recovers I'll ask her to take me away, somewhere far away where Dreama will no longer be able to hear the sweet sound of music of the night.

* * *

**What's up? Yep Erik's gonna leave...sad I know...don't worry I'm sure he'll find someon else...I hope...I mean he's gotta...he's Erik...He's...He's...oh never mind...Please review**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**

**Crystal A.**


	25. Chapter 25: Let Me Help

**Chapter 25: Let Me Help**

**One week later…**

I walked the wooden steps to the second floor of the cottage; I walked past Thelma's door when I heard a noise. Curious to what it was I slowly opened the door and peaked in, and there I saw Thelma in her thin black robe out of bed reaching for something way to high for her to reach. Her sword.

I quickly rushed in the room stopping her from splitting her wound that was still healing.

"Thelma what the hell are you doing?" I demanded grabbing her gently and walking her back to the bed. All she did was try and shove me away and grunted as she did so.

"I need my sword Erik," she said with weakness. I continued to walk her to the bed and then she began to struggle.

"Erik! I need my sword!" she shouted. I stopped and looked at her, I couldn't deny her. I nodded and sat her down on her bed. I then walked to a shelf and reached up and grabbed her swift sharp sword.

I handed it to her, and the moment her fingertips grasped her sword she stood and swung it around, already looking like she healed and was ready to fight anyone. She then lost her balance and began to fall; I quickly stepped in front of her and grabbed her. She groaned and quickly began hitting my arms trying to make me let her go but I wouldn't.

"No! Let me go! Let me go! I can do it myself!" she hit me multiple times making me groan in pain, she always did contain such strength.

"Enough!" I shouted to her as I pushed her back on her bed. She yelped in pain and quickly I tried to help her but all she did was push me away.

"I'm fine!" she shouted again. "I'm fine Erik," she whispered low. "I want to do this on my own…"

"But you can't right now Thelma you're too weak…please let us help you," I said sitting in front of her. There was silence, she was silent, and I was silent. She then slowly met my eyes. She got closer to me.

"You want to help me Erik?" she asked suddenly getting closer. I swallowed the lump growing in my throat and nodded, of course I wanted to help her, she had saved my life.

"Then help me," was all she said. She got so close to me her knees touched my inner thighs. My breathing went firm as she slipped of her rob revealing her thin white night gown, it clung to her showing her slender body. _Oh how I wanted to touch her._

She then stands, unsteady at first then slowly straddles my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck roughly pulls me too her. We're inches apart; I can feel her breath on my lips. _Why aren't you stopping this? This isn't right! Stop Erik! Stop!_

"No" I suddenly say through rapid breathing. She stilled and backed away slowly with disbelieving eyes. She got off and sat back down on her bed.

"I…I'm sorry I…" she couldn't speak; too much pain was in her eyes. Why must I always cause someone pain? "I heard the fight you and Dreama had, I…I didn't know what to think…I thought that…I don't know what I thought,"

She mustn't be in pain, she must understand. I have caused so much pain, for my love and for her.

"Please Thelma, listen to me…you must understand…" my voice cracked and I quickly stood and faced another direction.

I suddenly felt a shaky hand upon my shoulder, my head slightly turned to see Thelma in the corner of my eye.

"You should be in bed Thelma,"

"Finish Erik what you were saying…please"

I slowly turned to her fully and I could not deny the tears that were begging to be released. They quickly poured out of me, down my cheeks, my lips, my chin, and chest.

"I'm in love with someone who can't love me back…" The tears increased and soon sobs escaped me. Thelma brushed the tears away yet it was no use, she then pulled me close where I wept upon her shoulder for what felt like hours. I wrapped my big arms around her small body and held her tight; I needed so much to hold on to someone, to cry out my emotions.

"I must leave Thelma…I must leave _Arthur Barstool_…for her…I love her more then anything, I can't cause her anymore pain…I won't,"

I did not need to explain to Thelma my wish to have her take me somewhere far away from here, I could tell she already knew.

Slowly a minute past by, Thelma looked at me and nodded.

"You know already that when I heal I'm leaving to get another ship and set sail again the high seas. You may join me, and you may depart as soon as you find a place you wish to stay and make your home." I nodded in agreement; Thelma was already talking in an emotionless voice. I don't know why but I always know that she never means to offend me when she talks like that.

My tears had now stopped, I regained myself and made sure Thelma was back in bed.

It was set; when Thelma leaves I will leave as well. My last day here will be when the villagers do a goodbye party; it will be not only for Thelma but me as well…I will never return to break the heart of the woman I love…never.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just moved so you know its been busy, plus my dad was in a car accident so you know he's in a lot of pain now. But I'm doing my best to update, and sorry the chapters are so short, unfortunatly the chapters are gonna be short for a while longer, this story is soon coming to an end and you know...saving best for last! kk enough of me blabbering...laters...**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."**


	26. Chapter 26: For You If Not to Late

**Chapter 26: For You if Not to Late**

**Three days later…**

Dreama was walking down the hall on the way to her room when she heard her name; she staggered for a bit not sure where it was coming from. Then she heard it, it was coming from Thelma's room.

Dreama poked her head through.

"Did you call me?" she asked. Thelma nodded and motioned her to sit next to her on the bed. Dreama obeyed and quickly silence took them, they haven't spoken to each other in nearly two weeks and to finally do so it was very awkward.

"A few days ago I talked to Erik…" Dreama quickly stood with a grunt.

"I don't wish to speak about him…"

"Sit down Dreama!" Thelma demanded her sister in a tone she never used with her family before. Dreama again sat down and fell silent.

"When will it stop?"

"I don't understand…"

"Yes you do…he loves you Dreama…why can't you understand that?"

"Did you not hear what he said to me?" Dreama suddenly bellowed. Thelma was shocked but quickly was over it.

"Of course I heard! Everyone heard! He didn't mean it he was talking about Christine!"

Dreama was silent; she wanted so much to believe her sister's words but could she? His brutal words seemed so real to her, seemed as if they were really meant for _her_. But was he truly talking about Christine?

Dreama was then pulled away from her thoughts when Thelma gently took her hand.

"Dreama…You know what he said to me that I will never forget?" She slowly locked gazes with her elder sister and waited. "He told me…that he was in love…he was in love with a woman who couldn't love him back," Dreama then burst into tears no longer able to contain them. Were they tears of joy that he truly did love her? Or were they tears of pain that he was in love with Christine. She didn't know…

"Erik is planning on leaving _Arthur Barstool_ next month."

She may never know…

"This conversation was for you Dreama…for you if not to late,"

_It is settled_, was all Dreama thought when she left the room.

* * *

**Ok I know this chapter is major short I'm sorry but this was all I can write right now...sorry, hopefully tonight I should have the last chapter up tonight but I can't be sure...but yea...again sorry!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."**


	27. Chapter 27: Don't Break My Heart

**Chapter 27: Don't Break My Heart**

**One month later**

The Tamber's, Jonnie and I all made our way down to the awaiting festival. If I wasn't leaving I would probably not be so murky, well then again…maybe not.

Tonight is my last night here…tonight is my last night of seeing the people who had made me happy.

My ears heard laughter, shouting, and singing, my eyes saw people smiling, talking with one another, and dancing, we have reached the gathering. When we entered, people from all around were shaking Jonnie's and Jennie's hands, some were hugging them for almost five minutes each. Only annoying part was that each and every person that greeted them with such joy came straight to me and greeted me with the same act.

"You did well Erik!" they all said to me. They must have heard what I did for Jonnie and Jennie.

It was probably an hour or so before the celebration actually begun. It was smooth at first, and then as more performers sang and danced it somehow became so much stronger. The songs they sang at first were obviou**s**ly meant for Jonnie and Jennie, songs of love, happiness. To my surprise even Bunny sang a song, it was short like before but more then wonderful. But then as we began to near the end the music and singing began to get more cheerless, one can only guess…this music was for the long departure of Thelma, and for me…my last night here.

As I sit on the bench next to almost a dozen of laughing happy people my heart slowed. Memories of my time in _Arthur Barstool_ came flooding back to me, in a way where it just flashed right in front of me in a second and also in a way where I was able to see, here, taste…feel every detail. I saw myself first come here and meeting the Tamber's. My first time meeting Dreama, my first time having dinner with the blissful family, my first time I was measured for a new wardrobe, my first time showing my talent in front almost everyone, my first passion with Dreama, my last passion with Dreama. Everything was hitting me smack in the face, almost like it was trying to tell me something yet I wouldn't listen. I dare not listen.

"Why Erik, your clothes!" I turned to meet Mrs. Clarice Bridges. _What's wrong with my clothes?_ I glanced down at myself. White shirt, black vest, night blue evening coat, black trousers…_What's wrong?_

"You look absolutely striking!" she bellowed with a great big smile. _Oh…_ What?

"Thank you" I responded hiding my shadow with my invisible mask. Apparently she didn't see past it…thank god.

"I told you that you would look good in this outfit did I not?" she asked her smile never leaving her aged face.

"As a matter of fact you did," I said with a small smirk.

"What's wrong?" she suddenly asked. _Damn!_ Was it that easy for my invisible mask to just slide off? I gave another small smirk to calm her.

"Everything is fine Clarice; I am just going to miss this place that has showed me such…such happiness and lov…" I couldn't finish, why couldn't I finish?

Clarice looked at me with clam eyes, and then suddenly it hit her. She then gave me a warm comforting smile and places her warm soft hand upon my scared cheek.

"We _all_ will miss you Erik, we shall never forget the sweet music you gave us." Her words were calm, gentle. They were warm to my heart.

Suddenly without thinking, I began to feel myself move downward. Then next thing I know I feel arms wrap around me and squeeze, Clarice was giving me a hug. Or was I giving her a hug? I don't know, one of us gave each other a hug, but does it really matter? These people have shown me and gave me almost everything I can ask for. I began feeling a small set of tears traveling down my face and I didn't even bother to wipe them away. Oh how much I will miss this place, oh how much I will miss her. Dreama, my love…I'm sorry.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Dean announced from the stage. "As you all know the great news about my darling daughter Jennie's engagement to my soon to be son Jonnie William's!" At this the crowd cheered loudly. "And also, some of you have heard the long departure my eldest daughter will take to retrieve a new ship, and also…the departure of Erik Munoire." People shouted in disappointment, I wasn't surprised, I wasn't anything. I just wanted to leave and get rid of this burning pain inside me now!

"Everyone please give a round of applause to all those who have performed for our friends." Everyone all stood and clapped madly…or at least that's what it sounded like.

"That is it for the evening and now it is time to say good bye, does anyone have any last performance to make?" Dean searched the crowd. And all I did was turn and began making my way toward the lake, toward the boats. But as I took my first two steps a heavenly country accent reached my ears and everyone else's.

"I have something to perform"

_Dreama?_ Was it her? Has she come to bid her _knight_ farewell?

"I have something to perform for…Erik." Everyone began to make silent whispers to one another as Dreama made her way to the stage. I couldn't move. I wanted to run and get as far away as I possibly could. She doesn't want me here; she doesn't want anything to do with me. But I couldn't move, I wanted to hear the sweet music I am to believe she has created for me.

I heard her footsteps upon the wooden stage, and that is when I glanced behind. Her dress was pure white, and this time nothing was covering her beautiful neck, her scars showed for all to see and yet she still held her look of confidence. The dress is satin making it shine; her hair was down and spread across her back and shoulders. Yet it was her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes that stood out making them so noticeable, I was again almost lost in them.

She sat down in front of the piano and caressed the black and ivory keys. I have to go before I literately can't move. I turned and began to walk away, and as I walked I heard her small soft fingers press the first key, then the second. She will play music, great music and I will miss it. And then suddenly…

_I've been searching…_

_For my place_

Everyone gasped, I almost choked. Dreama is singing! I stopped before my left foot could even lift. Everyone was whispering as I glanced at the Tamber's and say how large their O shaped mouth was. I couldn't believe it…Dreama was singing. Her voice was beautiful, more beautiful then I could have ever imagined!

_Finding my way home_

_Now I'm looking,_

_At your face…_

It was rich; her country accent had completely disappeared. Everyone was right, her voice was like no other, her voice _is_ like no other. Dreama looked up at the crowd and searched…but search for whom? And then she spotted him…it was me.

_And I don't feel so alone_

_Never knew…_

_I'd find you_

_Don't break my heart_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Running in place_

_Waited so long_

_To be here right now_

_Sometimes things work out_

_Don't ask me how…_

_Don't break my heart…_

I fully turned toward her as she looked away from me and toward the music sheets in front of her.

_I watched the shadows walk the streets,_

_Nothing was enough_

_But now I'm closer…_

_To complete,_

_Now I'm trying to be tough…_

_Never knew…_

_I'd find you_

_Don't break my heart_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Running in place_

_Waited so long_

_To be here right now_

_Sometimes things work out_

_Don't ask me how_

_Don't break my heart…_

Her song continued; her fingers danced on the keys with such appreciation. Suddenly Bunny came into view, she was on stage with her sister and joined her on the bench, they then switched and Bunny played the piano. Oh Dreama has taught her well. Bunny never failed to stop the passion Dreama has started. Dreama looked at me and held my gaze as she stood and went center stage as the music began to climax, and I… I began to walk toward the stage, toward my love, toward Dreama.

_Don't break my heart_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Running in place_

Dreama smiled as I neared the stage, she loves me! Her voice was more then beautiful as she continued.

_Waited so long_

_To be here right now_

_Sometimes things work out_

_Don't ask me how_

_Don't break my heart…_

_Don't break my heart…_

I now finally stood in front of her as her song that she wrote for me, _our_ song neared the end. I grabbed her hands and took a step closer.

_Don't break…my heart…_

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, bowed my head…and met _My Lady_ with a kiss. Our kiss was sensational… a time we will always remember.

We pulled away, we leaned our foreheads against one another. My eyes were shut and I somehow sensed hers was too.

"I love you Erik, my _Knight_" she whispered with adore.

"I love you Dreama" I whispered back with the same tenor, "I will always love you _My Lady_"

Our thoughts were never interrupted even as a huge applause came to our ears. We were in love. I love her and she loves me. And always will.

Dreama looked up at me and stared into my eyes, she smiles. That beautiful smile with her irresistible lips. Suddenly I felt a smile come across my lips; the smile was true, not false. Oh god how much I love this woman.

Together we glanced at the crowd. They were still applauding, some were whistling. We then glanced at the Tamber family. Dolly was crying in her husband's arms, they both held the most stunning smile I have ever seen them make. Tommy and Noah were smiling as well, clapping madly and shouting something that I couldn't hear, but I knew it was pleasant. We glanced at Jonnie and Jennie they were clapping and laughing, Bunny was laughing with such joy and thrill her face was completely red. The next person we looked for…was Thelma. We couldn't find her, she left. I looked at Dreama, I held her tightly in my arms as she looked at me with sorrow. She loved her eldest sister and wanted her to be there…and she wasn't. We looked again and suddenly…there she was. All the way in the back of the crowd where no one else was, she held such a beautiful smile on her face. She then slowly placed her black mask above her unforgettable lips, placed her hood on then left, her black cape blowing in the wind until she was no where in sight. She left to make a very long, long journey across the sea's to encounter a new ship.

_I'll miss you Thelma._

Dreama and I met gazes again. Her smile was back and so was mine. We were one once, and now we can be one forever. I placed my lips on hers; I explored her mouth with my tongue tasting her with such eagerness, oh how sweet she tasted!

Finally I have freedom, it was right here in my arms. Finally I had love, it was right here in my arms, finally I had Dreama, she was right here in my arms. I will wake up every mourning with Dreama there beside me; I will get to sleep every night with Dreama right there. Just to be this close to her was enough, just to have her love just as much as I do was enough, I love _My Lady Dreama_, and she loves her _Knight Sir Erik_…and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm am sooo happy to write this chapter! As everyone will now know this phic will come to an end real...real...real soon, like one or two more chapters left. I'm really sad that this phic will come to an end but guess what?...heck I'll tell you on the last chapter...ok well, sorry I haven't undated in a while... I'm gonna be graduating from the eight grade soon...this friday the 21st so you know gonna be doing a lot this week, but uh...yea**

**kk, thank you Irena for the reviews and everyone else they surly will help me out in the futur, please...review!**

**Thank you sooo much!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Chapter 28: Epilogue **

I awoke to smell of fresh red roses, was it all a dream? No, it wasn't. That event happened weeks ago, Dreama was securely held in my arms still asleep. I looked at her beautiful sleeping form, feeling her breathe in and out slowly. I took in the sent of her ebony hair and grinned suddenly feeling excited.

My lips went to her blemished neck, as always it looks beautiful. I began to suck on the delicate sweet skin wanting so much more. I felt her shudder and I couldn't help but chuckle, she then shifted and her eyes calmly opened. Her gaze settled on me and she smiled.

"Good mourning _My Lady_," I whispered while nibbling on her small earlobe. She giggled and moved away.

"Good mourning _Sir Erik_, how is thy _Knight_ doing this fine day?" she said in good spirits.

"I am doing perfectly well thank you, tell me though… how are _you_ doing?" I asked with caution yet with a hint of humor. Dreama frowned and looked around the room thinking what I said was some code.

"What are you talking about?" she asked truly baffled. The site of her puzzled is just absolutely adorable, makes me love her more.

"You were… _extremely_… wild last night, it sort of scared me," Dreama looked at me as it all unfolded, she then began to laugh.

"Why? Did you not enjoy it?"

"Enjoy it? I _loved_ it," I said with passion. Dreama laughed even harder.

"Well nothing else matters, just as long as you… _loved_ it," Dreama said while placing a hand upon my face.

There was a moment of silence, and then I suddenly broke it.

"Dreama?"

She looked at me, "Yes?"

I gave her a serious look; she then sat up and really looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a stern tone. I looked at her a moment longer before responding.

"Where did you learn that move?"

Dreama groaned and turned away with a grin.

"Oh Erik let me be!" she complained like a child. I laughed and pulled her close.

"No I mean it, it was very interesting… what did you do? You placed your leg some where up here and…"

I was cut short when she threw one of her pillows at me. I laughed even harder and pulled her even closer.

I kissed her neck, her ear and jaw then landed on her lips. She giggled trying to push me away.

"Come on everyone is still asleep…" I whispered. She laughed out loud and kissed me back.

"My dear_ Knight_, my screams that you can make me do will surely awaken everyone!"

At this I smirked and chuckled then tackled her.

"Erik! Dreama!" The door was swung open to reveal Bunny holding a letter. I quickly tried to cover myself but ended up pulling on a sheet that made me tumble off the bed.

"Oh… did I come at a bad time?" she asked innocently. I raised my hand giving her a signal that all was fine yet I still remained on the floor out of site. I glanced up and saw how Dreama was trying so hard to keep in her laughter; I glared at her and waited for Bunny to leave.

"Um, mama said it was time for breakfast and also we got another letter from Thelma" Bunny said happily.

"Oh well that's wonderful news, Erik and I will meet you downstairs"

"Alright" Bunny concluded with a grin.

I arose from my spot and did nothing but glare at Dreama.

"Oh darling… Are you alright?" she said not being able to hold in her laughter no more.

"Enjoying me sitting here, half naked?"

Dreama put a hand to her mouth,

"Actually yes," and with that Dreama erupted into laughter.

After our little game upstairs we finally got fully dressed and headed down to breakfast.

"Well how are our lovebirds doing this mourning?" Dolly asked. Dreama gave her mother a peck on the cheek, all I did was nod and said good mourning.

Everyone was seated at the table eating and talking about the future and how they slept and so on so forth; I was busy staring at my love. It was maybe sometime around ten thirty in the mourning when Dreama arose from her seat.

"Alright everyone, time to read Thelma's letter,"

For the past few weeks Thelma has been sending letters of her adventure of getting a new ship, saying things such as heading north, south all over the world. They were all the same except this one; this letter was longer then all the others.

_Dear Family,_

_Great news has happened, after weeks of looking for the perfect ship we have not found it but it has found us. She is the most wonderful ship I have ever seen, she will never be like The Calico Crystal, but she will do. _

_But something else has occurred, mother and father, Tommy and Noah, Jonnie and Jennie, Bunny, Dreama and Erik, while commandeering my new ship there was one man that was in a deep sleep in the main chambers. His name is Jonathan York; yes he is from New York City, he is the man I will marry and New York is the place I am going to get married. Yes, your eldest daughter, your eldest sister has finally found a lover, a man that loves me just as much as I love him. You'll like him father, he's a… well was a teacher of history, but he is still just as smart. He makes me laugh, smile, everything that will make me happy. Of course the occasional getting on my nerves but I've been going through that since I was born. He's a good man, and I am more then sorry we cannot marry at Arthur Barstool for you and all the others to see how happy I am. Please wish Jonnie and Jennie my greatest apologies, luck and love. And please give Erik and Dreama my love as well, they do not need my luck since we all know great things will come their way. _

_I hope everyone is doing well, and I am terribly sorry my trip will be longer then I intended, but know that I will be home soon._

_With all my love,_

_Thelma C. T._

Everyone was silent. What we just heard… was it true? Thelma in love? It was too good to be true, Thelma never loved anyone, well… alright maybe it's not so hard to believe.

This is terrific news! Thelma is getting married!

Everyone was now laughing with joy.

"Oh my god, Thelma is getting married!" Bunny squeaked.

"Bought time…" whispered Tommy.

"Oh shut it Tommy!" Bunny bellowed. We all placed our attention on her. Never have we heard such tone come from Bunny. Some one had to do it.

Dreama rushed to me and practically tackled me. She wrapped her arms around me and tears of joy began to fall, I laughed with ecstasy as I pulled her close and kissed those tears away until it was only her lips left to kiss. Then it was all silent, the family was talking but all I heard was silence. I pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Hey!"

We snapped our heads toward Dolly.

"Not at the dinner table!" she said strictly with a hint of humor. We blushed and nodded.

It was only ten minutes later when Dreama pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"I want to have a child Erik,"

I pulled away, a child? Me? A father? Dreama never looked away from me, she wanted one, with all her might she wanted one, and I will give her one.

The Tamber's have done more then changed my life; they made me the happiest man on earth. I may have had my down hills, but the good times are the times to remember most.

I now belong; I belong to Dreama, to the Tamber family. I am now apart of the family in New Orleans.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I had so much fun writing this story! Its been real great! Now for that thing I said I was going to tell you on this chapter, I am currently writing the sequal to this story and shall I say if you read it you will be in for a surprise! I would post the first chapter tomorrow I'm just having a tough time with the title...but on the mean time I will be working on a couple of other fanfic's sooooo...yes...thank you to all who have read and reviewed it has meant a lot to me...lol I'm preety sure they all say that... well its true!I'll see you next time!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its out job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


End file.
